Les Genèses de Nevilli, partie 1
by Nevilli
Summary: OS-cadeaux récompensant les lecteurs de "La Prophétie d'Eckellion". Personnages traités : Pomona Chourave, Hester O'Brian (OC), Ambrosius Davidson (OC), Scarlett McAllister (OC), Mattheus Brown (OC), Filius Flitwick, Rémus Lupin, Molly Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Horace Slughorn et Abraxas Malefoy, Vladimir (OC), les cousins Weasley (OC) et Seamus Finnigan.
1. La jeune fille à la feuille

**Note** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici mon premier « texte récompense », pour Nina qui a écrit la dixième review sur ma longue fanfiction HP (Le Cycle d'Ohenfeld). C'est la première fois que je fais ça et, même si ce personnage m'inspire beaucoup, je suis très stressé à l'idée d'écrire une histoire sur un personnage que quelqu'un d'autre a choisi pour moi (même si, bien entendu, j'ai quand même eu le choix entre plusieurs :-). Bref, tout ça pour vous demander d'être indulgents, car je ne réussis pas toujours ce que je veux du premier coup.

 **Disclaimer** : Les deux personnages Canons que je vais vous présenter là sont la propriété de JK Rowling et elle seule. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les intégrer dans une histoire tout droit sortie de mon imagination et leur conférer le passé qui me plaît.

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _A Nina, la SGR (Super-Guest-Revieweuse) aux pavés aussi délicieux que rafraîchissants !_

 **Crédits Image** _:_ Cosplay de Pomona Chourave, par Li-Ren-Chan.

* * *

Alors que le mois d'août 1960 amorçait son déclin, la Grande-Bretagne connaissait son été le plus chaud depuis le début du siècle. L'air était si étouffant à l'extérieur, que l'on ne distinguait pas âme qui vive aux abords de ce petit village paisible du Yorkshire qu'un jeune chat errant observait du haut d'une colline surplombant les paysages environnants. Même à une heure si tardive de l'après-midi, les rayons du soleil d'août irradiaient encore les champs avoisinant la petite propriété que l'animal sauvage semblait avoir pris pour cible, en vue d'effectuer quelques menus larcins ni vu ni connu.

Sans faire le moindre bruit qui aurait pu trahir sa position, il s'élança à pas souples et rapides vers l'une des serres de la ferme qu'il convoitait. Pourquoi donc une serre ? Le poulailler de la petite exploitation était de l'autre côté du bâtiment principal. Aucun poulet, ni aucun autre volatile – d'un fumet si délicieux aux narines du petit félin – ne se trouvait à proximité. Il n'y avait que des légumes par là ! Des poivrons, des concombres, des tomates, des poireaux, des carottes, des navets et beaucoup – énormément même ! – de pommes de terre. Avions-nous là affaire à un chat végétarien ? Ce serait hautement surprenant !

Pourtant, il ne subsistait à présent plus aucun doute sur la destination finale de notre drôle de félin herbivore. Il semblait même tout à fait savoir où il allait, comme s'il avait déjà fait de nombreux repérages auparavant. Évitant deux rangées de pommes de terre où l'on avait posé un épouvantail visant à dissuader les voleurs à quatre pattes, il exécuta un léger bond au-dessus d'un piège tout à fait visible qui n'avait dû tromper personne. Ainsi fait, il fonça en direction de la serre la plus éloignée de la propriété, sans même prêter attention au chien pataud qui n'eut même pas le temps d'aboyer avant que le rôdeur fût hors de vue.

Satisfait de voir cette partie du plan se dérouler à merveille, le gracieux félin s'engouffra enfin dans cet endroit à la fraîcheur appréciable et entreprit d'y continuer sa minutieuse inspection. Pourtant, il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver l'objet qui expliquait sa présence ici. _Les_ objets, en réalité. Car oui, ce qui intéressait au plus haut point ce drôle de chat, c'étaient bien ces salades bien vertes et aux feuilles intactes qui faisaient la fierté des occupants légitimes de ce lieu surprenant.

En effet, en cette période de canicule étouffante, la Ferme du Carré Vert était bel et bien la seule à proposer sur le marché des légumes frais et non carbonisés par ce soleil assassin qui brûlait toutes les cultures de Grande Bretagne depuis la fin mai. Elle tenait d'ailleurs son nom de cet énorme carré de pelouse verte et très bien taillée qui tapissait toute la propriété, hiver comme été. Jamais ces brins d'herbe si parfaits n'avaient changé d'aspect ces onze dernières années. Aux alentours, chez les voisins jaloux du jeune couple qui entretenait ces terres, on murmurait volontiers que les fermiers du Carré Vert étaient des tricheurs et utilisaient des produits chimiques pour parvenir à de tels résultats. Certains d'entre eux avaient même colporté les rumeurs selon lesquelles quiconque mangerait les fruits et légumes de ces imposteurs finirait avec trois yeux et huit bras. Mais pourtant, rien de ce qu'avaient trouvé les inspecteurs lorsqu'ils avaient analysé lesdits aliments n'avaient pu les amener à la conclusion si pratiques des Organismes Génétiquement Modifiés.

 _Évidemment_ , pensa le chat en se remémorant ces ragots qu'il avait entendus la veille. _Ces artefacts qu'utilisent les moldus sont incapables de déceler la moindre magie même lorsqu'elle s'agite fièrement sous leur nez !_

Car oui, le chat pensait. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné depuis longtemps, ce petit chat tigré aux yeux cerclés de noir n'était pas un animal ordinaire, mais bien une puissante sorcière aguerrie. Une sorcière enseignante, pour être précis. Elle s'était déplacée jusqu'ici dans un but bien précis et bien fastidieux, si vous vouliez son avis. A quelques mètres d'elle, une fillette lui tournait le dos. Elle était occupée avec plusieurs laitues récalcitrantes dont les feuilles jaunies juraient avec le vert éclatant qui tapissait le reste de la pièce. Bien entendu, une petite fille vivant dans une ferme et qui s'occupait de soigner les éléments malades de la plantation, cela n'avait rien d'étrange, ou de surprenant. En revanche, ce fut la manière dont elle s'y prenait pour ce faire, qui déstabilisa quelque peu la féline enseignante. Elle ne vit ni bêche, ni râteau, ni même un arrosoir à proximité de la fillette. Accroupie auprès de ces pauvres laitues souffrantes, la petite fille aux habits maculés de terre et aux cheveux touffus s'appliquait simplement à caresser les feuilles malades de ses petites mains potelées.

\- Allez, ma jolie, je sais que tu peux le faire, dit-elle alors d'une voix paisible et encourageante. Fais-toi belle pour moi, ne veux-tu pas être belle ?

Les premières secondes, rien ne se passa, et le professeur déguisé en félin crut un instant être venu pour rien. Puis, peu à peu, les feuilles de la laitue en question reprirent des couleurs printanières et une posture digne des plus grands salons de l'Agriculture. Derrière elle, les yeux du chat tigré s'arrondirent de surprise et ses poils dorsaux se hérissèrent malgré elle.

\- Voilà, ma belle ! C'est bien de ça que je parle ! Comme ça, tu es parfaite !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été, Minerva McGonagall était contente d'avoir dû remplacer le professeur Noctulune au coussinet levé. En effet, si ce dernier – que la fonction de Directeur-Adjoint obligeait à effectuer la tâche ingrate de dénicher les futures recrues issues de familles ordinaires – n'était pas subitement tombé malade dix jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire, l'implacable enseignante n'aurait pu être témoin de cette surprenante prouesse magique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Sans même prévenir la petite fille de sa démarche encore plus étrange que le rétablissement express d'une laitue malade, le professeur McGonagall reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine avec ses lunettes carrées et son chignon serré de cheveux bruns. Puis, le dos droit, le regard pénétrant et la voix sèche, elle s'adressa pour la première fois à celle qui serait son élève pour les sept années à venir :

\- Savez-vous, jeune fille, que la pratique de ce genre de magie est très étroitement réglementée ?

Prise de court, la petite fille sursauta en poussant un cri perçant. Elle se retourna aussitôt, sans prendre garde à la laitue ressuscitée qu'elle piétina à moitié. Face à elle, une grande dame à l'air sévère semblait prête à la punir pour ce qu'elle venait de faire à l'instant-même.

\- Il est strictement interdit, pour les sorciers de moins de dix-sept ans de lancer le moindre sort de Magie en-dehors de contextes très particuliers comme l'apprentissage de la Magie à domicile ou dans un établissement prévu pour.

Toujours sans voix, la fillette ne put rien faire d'autre que de trembler en observant cette curieuse apparition s'avancer vers elle d'un pas menaçant. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, la petite fermière se contenta d'observer les yeux perçants de cette redoutable femme cette dernière lui lançait un regard si brûlant qu'elle pensait pouvoir prendre feu à tout moment.

\- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, jeune Pomona, dit finalement l'inconnue avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Je suis ici pour vous proposer une place à l'École de Magie de Poudlard, le meilleur établissement d'apprentissage de sorcellerie du monde. Qu'en dites-vous ?

A l'extrême bord de la crise de panique, la petite Pomona Chourave ne trouva rien à dire, incapable de faire cesser ce tremblement incontrôlable qui agitait ses lèvres. Pourtant, au milieu de cet océan de peur et d'incompréhension qu'avait provoqué l'apparition soudaine de cette inconnue, la fillette ne put ignorer l'élan d'admiration et de respect qu'elle ressentit aussitôt en voyant cette femme d'une implacable élégance s'avancer vers elle comme si elle était la réponse à un grand fléau. Et ce jour-là, le 16 août 1960 à 17h48, cette jeune fille de fermiers, toute replète, disgracieuse et maculée de terre qu'elle était, fit le serment de suivre cette grande dame aux prodigieux pouvoirs jusqu'au fond des enfers...

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cela te plaira **Nina**. Je reconnais que je n'ai pas tellement centré le truc sur Pomona, et plus sur le Professeur McGonagall. Mais je t'avoue que sur le coup, j'ai pas trop réfléchi et je me suis mis à écrire en fonction de l'inspiration (d'ailleurs, j'ai eu du mal à finir…). Désolé, du coup, si ça ne correspond pas trop à ce à quoi tu t'attendais. La prochaine fois que tu gagnes un texte, j'essaierai de plus coller au personnage que tu demandes… :-S

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : Oui, j'ai décidé de rassembler tous les « textes-récompenses » que je compte écrire dans une seule histoire. Et le prochain, c'est celui d' **Invictus**. Je viens de trouver le thème (en écrivant l'OS pour **Nina** , tu peux la remercier ^^).  
A bientôt, bises à tous. Et s'il vous plaît, participez aux défis et à la « Course aux Reviews », c'est super marrant, en fait, de faire ça. Merci à **Chupee Chan** de m'en avoir donné l'idée !  
:-D


	2. Au-revoir

**Note** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ça y est ! Mon texte récompense pour **Invictus** est enfin prêt (récompense pour avoir trouvé le futur souffre-douleur de Milo). Une fois la surprise de devoir écrire sur un de mes OC passée, j'ai finalement réussi assez facilement à trouver mon sujet. Le reste m'est venu assez naturellement ensuite.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages que vous verrez évoluer dans cet OS sont des OC tirés de ma propre imagination. En revanche, le monde de la Magie, tel qu'il est représenté ici, appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que l'emprunter pour y faire vivre mes personnages.

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _A Invictus Adrii, l'un des seuls lecteurs masculins continuant à suivre ma saga fétiche._

* * *

Sur une plage ensoleillée bordant la Mer d'Irlande, une petite fille courait joyeusement à en perdre haleine. Avec force de cris émerveillés et d'éclats de rire surpris, elle s'amusait à éviter les vagues qui chatouillaient ses pieds nus. Mais, il fallait bien le dire, la fillette n'était pas très habile à ce jeu-là. Quel âge avait-elle ? Difficile à dire. Deux ans. Trois peut-être. Elle arborait fièrement une longue natte acajou qui se balançait entre ses omoplates, et tressautait à chacun de ses écarts.

Du sel plein la bouche et du bonheur plein les yeux, la petite Hester se retournait fréquemment pour vérifier que ses parents n'avaient pas manqué cette jolie acrobatie, ni celle-ci, et encore moins celle-là. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, ils ne manquaient jamais rien. Ils riaient eux aussi, applaudissaient ses exploits, s'extasiaient devant sa souplesse ! Et faisaient semblant de ne rien voir lorsqu'elle trébuchait…

Hester le savait, elle en était sûre : elle avait les meilleurs parents du monde ! Jamais ils ne se mettaient en colère contre elle, contrairement à la maîtresse. Jamais ils ne se criaient dessus avec méchanceté, comme pouvaient le faire les parents de ses amies. En réalité, colère et méchanceté étaient quasiment des concepts étrangers à la fillette. Jamais elle n'avait vu autre expression sur les visages de son papa et de sa maman que des sourires radieux et un épanouissement manifeste.

Oui, avant même de savoir ce que signifiait l'amour, Hester savait qu'elle en était entourée. Elle savait que les doux murmures, qui la berçaient le soir et la réveillaient chaque matin avant d'aller à l'école, étaient une preuve de ce lien spécial qui l'unissait à ses parents. De même que l'étaient les câlins ponctués de rires hystériques auxquels elle avait droit chaque soir lorsque son papa venait la chercher. Ou alors quand sa mère lui apposait un délicat baiser sur le front afin qu'elle puisse s'endormir paisiblement, sans cauchemar. Mais des cauchemars, Hester n'en avait jamais eu, car elle se savait protégée par l'amour que ces deux personnes exceptionnelles lui portaient, et celui qu'ils se portaient mutuellement d'ailleurs.

Cela aussi, elle l'avait très bien compris : le lien qui les unissait, ses parents et elle, unissait également ses parents l'un avec l'autre. Elle le voyait bien aux regards qu'ils se lançaient, aux baisers qu'ils échangeaient, à leurs mains qui ne se quittaient jamais. Ce jour-là, sur la plage, Hester en eut de nouveau la preuve. Elle savait que cette équipe qu'ils formaient à trois – et bientôt à quatre, si elle avait tout bien compris – était indestructible, car elle était aussi indissociable que l'était l'eau de mer avec la plage qu'elle foulait allègrement de ses pieds nus.

Alors pour honorer cet amour, pour célébrer son bonheur, Hester gambadait sur le sable, sautait de dune en dune, zigzaguait entre crabes et rochers, dansait au milieu des vagues, et riait aux éclats. Ses pieds traçaient des dessins dans le sable des signes secrets dont elle-seule saisissait le sens. Des signes qui – elle le savait sans vraiment le comprendre – expliquaient au monde entier ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis.

Et c'est alors que la tragédie arriva…

Etait-ce un coup du sort ? Une rafale de vent inopportune ? Un caprice de la nature ? Personne ne put le dire – même pas la mère d'Hester qui savait pourtant tout. Toujours est-il qu'une vague se détacha du large et vint soudainement s'écraser sur la fillette !

\- Hester ! hurla alors la mère de cette dernière, ouvrant des yeux épouvantés.

\- Reste là ! lui ordonna son mari en la couvrant de ses bras puissants. Je vais la chercher !

\- Clive ! Non ! s'écria la jeune épouse désespérée. Laisse-moi faire !

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas. Pas plus qu'il ne vit la femme qu'il aimait sortir de sa poche une fine tige de bois, et la pointer en direction de la main de sa fille qui disparaissait par intermittence au creux des vagues. Avant-centre du Cork City Football Club, Clive O'Brian était robuste et athlétique. Bien que très peu habitué aux courants impitoyables de la mer d'Irlande, il faisait confiance à ses jambes puissantes et à ses bras habiles pour braver la marée, récupérer sa fille, et la ramener auprès des siens.

Il n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres, marchant et nageant à la fois, qu'un phénomène inexplicable se produisit : toute l'eau qui entourait la main visible d'Hester s'écarta aussitôt, révélant un visage rieur, des vêtements secs et une petite fille tout à fait à l'aise qui ne pleurait pas malgré la gravité de la situation. Tout aussi brusquement, Clive stoppa sa progression et contempla l'étrange spectacle avec un regard où se mêlaient terreur et incompréhension. Même le soulagement qu'il aurait dû ressentir en constatant que sa petite princesse était sauve ne se manifesta pas. Devant lui s'étendait une véritable arabesque d'eau de mer. Une arabesque formée de deux arcs entrelacés, représentant un gigantesque cœur aquatique qui entourait la fillette, laquelle riait aux éclats.

\- Atèm papa ! bredouilla-telle entre deux éclats de rire. Atèmfor !

Mais elle était la seule à rire de la situation. La mère d'Hester, n'ayant pu lancer son sort à temps, observait la scène avec une horreur telle qu'elle restait pétrifiée sur place. Son père, lui, tenta d'esquisser un sourire, d'avancer vers sa fille, la chair de sa chair, la petite puce qu'il avait choyée ces trente derniers mois. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer, incapable de cacher à sa petite princesse la terreur qu'elle lui inspira ce jour-là. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques secondes, la fillette se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ni son père, ni sa mère n'avaient jamais montré de telles expressions sur leur visage. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle sut la terrible erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait elle-même de briser le bonheur qu'elle avait si longtemps partagé avec ses parents. Au loin, à ce qui – pour elle – représentait des milliers de kilomètres, les runes qu'elle avait tracées dans le sable scintillaient d'une vive lueur argentée.

Un an plus tard, incapable de supporter le fait que sa propre fille fût plus extraordinaire que lui, Clive O'Brian quitta sa famille. Eleanor, celle qu'il avait aimé depuis son plus jeune âge, lui jeta un sortilège d'amnésie si puissant que ni la fille, ni l'épouse n'entendirent parler de lui, en-dehors des journaux moldus qu'elles prenaient bien soin d'éviter.

Cependant, Hester, elle, n'avait subi aucun sortilège. Et il ne se passait pas un seul instant sans qu'elle se remémorât le dernier mot qu'il lui avait dit :

« Au revoir… »

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voilà voilà ! Bon euh… J'avoue que sur le coup, je sais pas trop si ça va passer. Ne sachant pas trop ce que tu attendais de cet OS, **Invictus** , je me suis un peu laissé porter par la musique qui m'arrivait aux oreilles (Un truc bien lent et bien triste…) Du coup, j'ai offert à mon seul lecteur masculin un épisode méga larmoyant de la jeunesse d'Hester. Désolé =/ J'espère juste que tu n'attendais pas un truc drôle ou épique. Si c'était le cas, alors ne t'inquiète pas, je me rattraperai à l'occasion du deuxième OS que je te dois (sur Scarlett McAllister, si j'ai bien compris ^^). A bientôt !

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : Il me reste donc (pour le moment) cinq OS à écrire sur cette série. Celui de **Bokaya** sur Angelina, celui de **Ty** sur Davidson, celui de **Kara** sur les cousins Weasley, le deuxième d' **Invictus** sur Scarlett et le deuxième de **Kara** sur Molly (je sais **Nina** , c'est de l'anti-jeu ^^, mais **Ty** a fait la même pour choper la 25ème ^^). J'espère que l'inspiration arrivera vite. ^^ Bisous à tous et toutes, à bientôt !


	3. Le reflet de mon âme

**Note** : Bon, euh… je dois vous avouer que j'ai un peu galéré avec celui-là, la longueur en atteste, je pense. Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer, ni comment terminer. C'est finalement une conversation facebook avec Kara qui m'a donné l'idée, mais j'ai perdu la convers' en question et je n'ai pas pu récupérer le rapide résumé que j'avais fait. Du coup, j'ai brodé avec ma mémoire, et je suis parti un peu plus loin que je l'espérais. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bises à toutes !

 **Disclaimer** : Poudlard est à JKR, Davidson est à moi, ainsi que ses malheureux camarades, et ses chanceux élèves.

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _A Ty, l'une de mes plus fidèles béta-lectrices._

* * *

A Poudlard, un silence de fantôme envahissait invariablement l'intégralité des couloirs et des salles de classe pendant la nuit. Certes, il y avait bien les quelques ronflements de tableaux isolés qui pouvaient parfois troubler légèrement la quiétude nocturne des habitants du château. Mais en règle générale, passé 22h, la plupart des élèves – préfets comme jeunes recrues – dormait à poings fermés dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et de manière quasi-systématique, c'était à ces occasions que l'on pouvait compter le plus de mauvais coups dans l'enceinte de cet établissement à la réputation sérieuse et distinguée. Après tout, ce que l'on ne peut voir n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'un jeune préfet de quinze ans déambulait ainsi dans les couloirs du septième étage, à une heure qui aurait valu 50 points de moins à Poufsouffle s'il s'était fait prendre. Cependant, en cinq ans de vagabondage dans des endroits interdits à une heure tardive, jamais il ne s'était fait repérer. La grâce, l'habileté et la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait faisaient de lui une ombre furtive, insaisissable dans la pénombre nocturne des corridors silencieux. De plus, jamais on ne pouvait voir une quelconque hésitation dans sa démarche ample. Ambrosius Davidson savait toujours où il allait, et ce qu'il trouverait au détour des couloirs de cette mystérieuse bâtisse.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas un hasard s'il se retrouvait à présent devant ce mur nu du 7ème étage, qui faisait face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet ni une lubie de sa part lorsqu'il se mit à faire des allers et retours le long de cette paroi aux allures innocentes. De ce fait, aucune surprise ne vint assombrir son faciès radieux et séduisant au moment où une large porte de chêne se matérialisa devant lui. L'endroit que cette porte protégeait, connu sous de nombreuses appellations, n'avait plus aucun secret pour Ambrosius. En fait, pratiquement plus rien, à Poudlard, n'avait de secret pour lui.

Les Davidson avaient beau être une famille composée en majorité de Moldus, la proximité qu'ils avaient toujours entretenue avec les sorciers dans leur luxueuse demeure de Flagley-le-Haut, faisait d'eux la seule famille dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques à ne rien ignorer du monde des sortilèges, des potions et du Quidditch. Ainsi, lorsque le jeune Ambrosius avait reçu la lettre d'admission qui attestait de son statut de sorcier, il n'y eut ni surprise, ni incompréhension dans les yeux de ses aînés, mais une intense lueur d'admiration et de fierté. Cinq ans plus tard, le dernier rejeton de cette famille atypique avait su faire honneur à son nom et aux espoirs que l'on plaçait en lui. En effet, ses facultés d'adaptation, sa grande connaissance du monde magique, et ses habiles manigances dignes du plus rusé des manipulateurs, avaient fait de lui l'un des plus brillants élèves que l'école de magie eût jamais comptés.

Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup d'alliés parmi ses camarades – même ceux de Poufsouffle. En effet, l'habileté et l'aisance avec lesquelles il parvenait à tout savoir et tout obtenir, avaient souvent attisé la jalousie et la méfiance parmi ses pairs. En fait, les seules personnes avec qui il avait réussi à se lier d'amitié – mais pouvait-on vraiment utiliser ce terme – il les fréquentait plus par intérêt que par réelle affection. Et inversement d'ailleurs. C'était le cas de Mervyn Mordox, un élève de Serpentard de son année dont les larges épaules l'avaient toujours fait rêver. Bâti comme un garde-chasse du vingtième siècle, son robuste partenaire ne leva même pas les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Ambrosius entrer dans la pièce secrète en sifflotant. A croire que cette façon de marcher, de siffler, d'ouvrir la porte en conquérant, était propre à ce singulier personnage et ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune confusion.

\- Comment évolue la mixture ? demanda-t-il alors à son complice.

Ce dernier, toujours occupé à mélanger une épaisse pâte translucide dans un chaudron étincelant, ne se tourna pas vers lui lorsqu'il répondit.

\- Comme tu l'avais prévu, lui souffla-t-il d'un air las. La pâte a commencé à se durcir vers 16h32, et la couleur a changé à 20h12. Cela fait juste dix minutes qu'elle a pris cette teinte transparente.

\- Parfait ! déclara Ambrosius avec un sourire qui découvrit ses dents blanches. Edwin et Fergus ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Le plan se déroule comme prévu !

Cette fois, le robuste Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'afficher clairement son dégoût à l'annonce triomphante de son complice forcé. Cependant, le jeune Davidson était trop occupé à consulter sa montre pour y porter une quelconque attention. Alors que sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit, deux autres élèves de cinquième année firent leur apparition dans la salle secrète. Fergus Finnigan Jr, un fier et hardi Gryffondor qui arborait fièrement sa flamboyante tignasse acajou comme un étendard aux armoiries prestigieuses et Edwin McLane, un frêle et timide Serdaigle dont les fines oreilles décollées avaient toujours diverti Ambrosius. Tous deux vinrent se poster aux côtés de leur camarade de Serpentard et lancèrent un regard dégoûté à leur leader autoproclamé. Loin de s'en offusquer, ce dernier parût plutôt s'en amuser.

\- Pourquoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix claire et pétillante. Vous n'avez pas réussi la mission ?

Mais de toute évidence, le jeune Davidson savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. L'équipe qu'il avait formée autour de sa personne réunissait les meilleurs éléments dans leur spécialité. Mervyn avec les Potions, Edwin avec les Sortilèges et Enchantements, Fergus avec la Métamorphose, chacun maîtrisait son art à la perfection et se plaçait en deuxième position – derrière lui, bien entendu – dans la matière correspondante. Non, ce qui rendait ses complices aussi maussades n'avait rien à voir avec leurs capacités, et le séduisant Poufsouffle craignait d'en connaître la cause véritable.

\- Bien sûr que si ! répondit Fergus sur un ton de défi. Je nous ai désillusionnés à la perfection, aucun tableau, fantôme ou concierge insomniaque ne nous a repérés pendant nos rondes.

\- Quant à moi, mon sortilège protéiforme fonctionne sans problème, fit savoir Edwin avec une pointe de fierté dans sa voix maussade. A partir de maintenant chaque miroir, vitre, flaque ou autre surface réfléchissante sera liée à notre… création.

\- Parfait, répéta le jeune Davidson avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Mervyn, la potion ?

\- Elle est prête, lui répondit le large Serpentard en détachant pour la première fois ses yeux du chaudron.

\- Très bien, se satisfit Ambrosius avec un sourire éclatant, Fergus, à toi de jouer.

Non sans un regard venimeux à l'encontre de celui qu'ils avaient fini par détester cordialement, le jeune Finnigan se dirigea vers le chaudron en maugréant d'une voix résignée :

\- Comme si tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi-même !

\- Je viens de me faire une manucure, protesta joyeusement Davidson, je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à me salir les mains pour le moment.

\- Le moment tire en longueur, à ce que je vois.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Pour la première fois, Ambrosius semblait légèrement agacé du comportement de ses congénères. Et il n'aimait pas être agacé, cela lui donnait de méchantes rides sur le coin des yeux. Ainsi se tourna-t-il en direction de Mervyn, qui ne tarda pas à formuler la raison de son comportement révolté :

\- Tu nous as tous emmenés dans cet endroit en nous promettant monts et merveilles. Tu nous as assuré le pouvoir et la gloire si notre plan fonctionnait. Quand nous nous sommes réunis pour la première fois, nous étions convaincus par ton discours d'unification des Maisons et de coopération pour le Plus Grand Bien. Mais dis-moi, Davidson ? Qu'as-tu apporté à notre groupe, sinon toujours plus d'ordres et de recommandations que de réelles actions ?

Les yeux froncés et la mâchoire crispée, Ambrosius n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il lui faudrait régler cette mutinerie au plus vite, ou son beau visage en subirait les conséquences.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? se défendit-il d'une très belle imitation de voix innocente. C'est moi qui ai eu cette merveilleuse idée ! Je vous ai tous guidés à travers les étapes pour que tout se déroule à merveille ! Vous savez très bien que j'aurais pu tout faire moi-même, mais je voulais que l'on soit une équipe, que chacun se sente utile, indispensable, je voulais que Poudlard nous appartienne !

\- Nous appartienne à nous ? Ou juste à toi ? demanda alors Mervyn d'une voix suspicieuse. Je suis un Serpentard, Davidson, je sais très bien reconnaître un manipulateur quand j'en vois un.

Suite à cette accusation non dissimulée, Ambrosius recula de quelques pas en affichant un très joli visage outré. Malheureusement, après trois mois de travail acharné et de coopération forcée, aucun de ses alliés ne fut dupe.

\- Ne dites pas d'âneries ! protesta le jeune Poufsouffle en voyant que la situation lui échappait. Il y a dans ce chaudron bien assez pour forger quatre artefacts, n'est-ce pas Fergus ?

Mais le dénommé Fergus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bien sûr qu'il y en avait assez. Ils pourraient même en forger dix comme ça, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais cela ne changeait rien au problème transylvanien…

\- Oui, il y en a assez, répondit-il d'une voix contrite. Mais de toute façon, moi je ne compte pas garder d'artefact…

\- Moi non plus, révéla Edwin le visage fermé.

Mervyn n'ajouta rien, mais son expression annonçait clairement qu'il n'en ferait pas davantage, laissant le jeune Davidson totalement abasourdi.

\- Comment ? Mais que dites-vous ? Ces merveilles vont nous permettre de régner sur Poudlard ! Nous serons omniscients, tous puissants, pas un détail ne nous échappera à propos de la vie au château ! Vous vous rendez compte de toutes les choses que nous pourrons accomplir, tout le bien que l'on fera autour de nous, toutes…

\- Toutes les dérives que cela pourrait engendrer ? le coupa alors Edwin d'un air sombre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas stupides, répliqua Fergus avec colère, nous avons bien vu comment tu regardes les gens. Comment tu _nous_ regardes quand nous avons le dos tourné. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous avons compris que ce beau projet n'avait rien à voir avec nos missions de préfet. On sait tous qu'en fait, tu vas en profiter pour te rincer l'œil dès que l'occasion se présentera.

L'air profondément choqué et abasourdi, Davidson tenta de répliquer, mais Mervyn ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Je tiens à ajouter que même si nous avons conscience de ne pas figurer parmi tes cibles… prioritaires, nous avons quand même pris les précautions nécessaires afin d'échapper à ta surveillance perverse.

\- Mais… mais…

L'infortuné Poufsouffle tenta de répliquer, de se défendre, de leur expliquer à quel point ils avaient tous tort. Mais il ne trouva pas les mots et les regarda partir les uns après les autres, sans prendre la peine de cacher son effarement qui lui gâchait les traits. Seul Edwin eut un dernier regard pour lui.

\- Tu sais, Ambrosius, si tu nous avais vraiment considérés comme des amis, nous aurions sûrement pu l'être.

Davidson ne répondit pas, il eut en fait toutes les peines du monde à empêcher ces larmes acides de couler sur ses joues parfaitement lisses cela aurait été dévastateur pour sa peau. Il voulut lui répondre qu'il les considérait vraiment comme des amis, qu'il avait bel et bien imaginé ce plan pour eux aussi, mais il savait que c'était faux. Il savait que cela n'aurait été qu'une manipulation de plus de sa part. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à se lier d'amitié avec quiconque. A lieu de cela, ce fut Edwin qui reprit :

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi nous avions accepté de t'aider alors qu'aucun de nous ne te faisait confiance ?

Une fois encore, le jeune Poufsouffle resta silencieux. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir la réponse…

\- Fergus était excité à l'idée de pouvoir jouer les héros et empêcher les mauvais coups avant qu'ils ne soient fomentés.

 _Crétin de Gryffondor arrogant !_ se dit alors Ambrosius en imaginant parfaitement cet imbécile fini se pavaner dans les couloirs, fier d'avoir pu sauver la veuve et l'orphelin des griffes de méchants troisièmes années qui voulaient juste s'amuser un peu.

\- Mervyn, quant à lui, espérait sûrement garder un œil sur ses alliés et ses rivaux afin de pouvoir avoir un parchemin d'avance sur eux en cas de trahison ou passage à l'acte.

 _Salopard de Serpentard paranoïaque !_ pensa aussitôt Ambrosius. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde figurer dans la liste des rivaux qu'il garderait à l'œil. Mais, obligé de reconnaître que Mervyn n'avait pas forcément tort et que le paranoïaque n'en était pas forcément un, le jeune Davidson s'abstint du moindre commentaire. D'ailleurs, il se doutait qu'Edwin n'avait pas terminé…

\- Et moi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie choisi de te suivre dans cette lubie ? Pour la gloire ? La justice ? Le pouvoir ?

Davidson ne répondit pas. Il savait bien que ni l'une ni l'autre de ces propositions n'était la bonne. En réalité, la raison pour laquelle Edwin l'avait rejoint était un mystère pour lui – chose rare en réalité – il attendit donc la réponse avec une certaine impatience mêlée, bien entendu, avec un soupçon d'appréhension.

\- Je suis un Serdaigle, Ambrosius, je me fous de la justice et de la gloire. Du moment qu'on me laisse tranquille dans mes études et qu'on ne m'empêche pas de découvrir de nouvelles choses, je suis heureux. Espionner mes camarades pour le Plus Grand Bien ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Et d'ailleurs, si tu avais pris la peine de autre chose que ta propre personne, tu aurais compris ce qui m'intéressait réellement.

Encore une fois, Davidson resta sans voix. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Pour la première fois, il lui sembla comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ces yeux gris impénétrables. Pour la première fois, il fut capable d'y lire ce qu'ils conservaient précieusement au cœur de leurs prunelles. De l'espoir brisé, de l'admiration déçue, une pointe de désir coupable refoulé, et – surtout, avant tout – une grande pitié qui déchira le cœur d'Ambrosius. Edwin l'aimait – ou l'avait aimé – et il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Bien évidemment. Il était trop occupé à s'aimer lui-même, ou à rechercher l'amour de ceux qu'il ne pouvait atteindre pour remarquer celui à sa portée trop plongé dans ses observations pour voir ce qui comptait vraiment trop affairé à battre des yeux aveuglément pour s'intéresser au regard des autres. Edwin le savait lui aussi, et en avait sûrement bien plus souffert que lui-même, qui venait juste de s'en rendre compte.

\- O'Malley ne s'intéressera jamais à toi, Ambrosius, continua Edwin d'une voix triste. Et même si par bonheur, tes observations perverses t'apprennent que tu as finalement une chance avec lui, tu finiras vite par t'en lasser, car tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ceux que tu ne peux avoir. Tous les garçons de l'école seraient à tes pieds que tu te détournerais d'eux pour aller compter fleurette aux filles.

Toujours silencieux, Davidson ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue écœurée. Compter fleurette aux filles ? Beurk ! Quelle idée saugrenue !

\- C'est pourtant qui tu es, Ambrosius, insista Edwin. Ton âme est pourrie de l'intérieur, tu n'arriveras jamais à être heureux si tu ne te satisfais pas de ce qui se trouve autour de toi. Tu n'arriveras jamais à avoir des amis pour qui tu comptes si tu continues à espérer plus à chaque fois que l'on t'accorde quelque chose. Tout ce que tu à obtiendras, ce sont des informations. Des personnes qui vivent, qui rient, qui se partagent des secrets pour lesquels tu n'auras aucun droit. Utilise la mixture qu'on a préparée pour toi avant qu'elle ne se rigidifie dans le chaudron et vois par toi-même cette vérité que tu refuses de reconnaître.

Une boule dans la gorge, Ambrosius ne parvenait toujours pas à répliquer. Une larme coula le long de sa joue droite, mais il s'en occuperait tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, il serait mal avisé de s'appliquer un baume anti-sécheresse sur la peau. Même si cela lui était très douloureux, il se devait écouter le sermon d'Edwin jusqu'au bout, par respect pour son jeune camarade qui avait vainement cru en lui.

\- Quand tu auras fini d'observer le beau, le bon, le grand, le magnifique Champion de Poudlard, tu n'oseras jamais l'aborder réellement. Alors tu passeras à quelqu'un autre, jusqu'à ce que tu sois lassé de lui aussi, et ainsi de suite. Et finalement, les seules personnes que tu ne pourras jamais espionner seront celles qui t'ont tendu la main, qui ont essayé de t'accueillir dans leur monde, et à qui tu n'as jamais daigné un seul regard. Et lorsque tu auras enfin compris à quel point tu étais dans le faux, il sera bien trop tard. Il est déjà trop tard en fait…

Il sortit alors de la pièce secrète et referma la porte dans un claquement sourd qui fit sursauter le jeune Poufsouffle. Les larmes coulaient alors abondamment le long de ses joues, mais aucun baume ni aucun sortilège n'aurait pu stopper ce flot constant de tristesse. Pas plus qu'il n'était possible de faire disparaître cet énorme bloc de chagrin qui lui obstruait la trachée. Il était ainsi incapable de pousser ce hurlement de douleur lui permettant de transmettre ses émotions bouillonnantes à la terre entière. De rage, il renversa le chaudron par terre d'un coup de pied, et fit déverser sur le sol un épais liquide translucide qui brillait d'une intense lueur argentée sous les lumières vacillantes des torches illuminant la Salle sur Demande. Il voulut s'enfuir de cette maudite pièce et ne jamais y retourner. Il n'avait que trop demandé dans sa vie, il était temps qu'il commence à accepter ce qu'on lui offrait – même s'il ne devait s'agir que de mépris, de dédain et de pitié.

Mais, en jetant un nouveau regard en direction de la mixture qui commençait à se solidifier sur le sol, il comprit qu'on ne pourrait jamais changer radicalement. Alors se décida-t-il à utiliser ses vices pour la bonne cause. S'accroupissant devant la flaque visqueuse et argentée qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, il en récupéra une grosse poignée – se salissant les mains pour la première fois – et la modela avec délicatesse de telle sorte à ce qu'elle formât bientôt un parfait ovale, lequel lui rendit son reflet. Il vit alors le monstre qu'il était réellement : un être égoïste, sans cœur, et doté d'un appétit insatiable pour les intouchables. Mais pourtant, Ambrosius ne brisa pas ce petit miroir qui témoignait à lui seul de toute l'infamie dont il était capable. Au contraire, il l'entoura d'un petit cadre rose orné de quatre somptueux saphirs à chaque point cardinal. Toujours soigner les apparences, se dit-il avec un sourire désabusé. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître le bloc argenté qui avait fini de se durcir par terre, et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière jamais il ne retournerait là-dedans.

Les années passèrent et les jeunes hommes séduisants se succédèrent à Poudlard. Mais à aucun moment Ambrosius Davidson ne servit de son étonnant miroir pour les espionner dans leur plus simple appareil, comme il l'avait prévu à l'origine en imaginant son plan pervers. Finalement, il se rendit compte, comme un certain Albus Dumbledore avant lui, que lorsque l'on possédait un objet d'une puissance incommensurable, la manière la plus juste et la plus sage de l'utiliser était de ne pas abuser de sa puissance et de l'employer comme s'il n'était qu'un objet banal de la vie de tous les jours. Ainsi ne sut-il jamais si O'Malley aurait pu lui témoigner de l'intérêt. De même n'essaya-t-il pas de forcer la protection que ses trois anciens acolytes avaient érigée autour de leur personne pour échapper à son omniscience immorale. De fait, la seule utilisation qu'il fit du Miroir de l'Infini était une simple observation de ses congénères lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Et parfois, il lui arrivait d'agir correctement en fonction de se qu'il voyait. Comme lorsque Marissa Edgecombe trouva dans son pupitre un mot écrit à la hâte, lui sommant d'arrêter de tromper son petit ami, ou alors les photos de ce forfait se trouveraient bientôt accrochées au tableau d'affichage de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle. Ou bien quand le Professeur Chourave eut la preuve en images du délit odieux que des Gryffondor avaient commis en kidnappant sa précieuse Tentacula vénéneuse dans le bureau directorial et l'avaient affublée d'une longue guirlande de noël, de nombreuses boules phosphorescentes et d'un chérubin ailé en son sommet. Il avait aussi déjoué de nombreux complots de joueurs de Quidditch – pas toujours des Serpentard – cherchant à déstabiliser l'équipe adverse.

Bien entendu, Fergus, Mervyn et Edwin savaient parfaitement qui était à l'origine de ces coups d'éclats anonymes, mais jamais ils ne dénoncèrent leur camarade. Était-ce par peur d'être sanctionnés eux aussi ? Ou par crainte de subir la vengeance de ce fou furieux pervers et narcissique qui prenait plaisir à observer les gens à leur insu ? Ou avaient-ils fini par reconnaître que celui qui les avait trahis avait changé et se montrait finalement fidèle à sa parole ? Ambrosius ne le savait pas. En fait, la seule raison qui lui faisait peur – et qui était probablement la vraie – étaient que ses trois anciens complices se fichaient bien de ce que pouvait faire leur camarade de Poufsouffle. Ils s'étaient assurés d'échapper à son œil perçant et ne craignait donc plus d'être espionné dans la douche, ou en pleine situation intime. Ils ne lui montrèrent aucune sympathie, même après qu'il eut aidé les professeurs et les autres préfets à percer de nombreuses énigmes qui auraient dû échapper à n'importe qui en dehors des fautifs.

Près de vingt ans plus tard, Ambrosius était de nouveau à Poudlard. Il était le Professeur Davidson, à présent. A nouveau, il inspirait davantage la méfiance et le dégoût que l'admiration et le respect. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque la véritable nature de ce petit miroir qui ne le quittait jamais. De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec ses trois anciens camarades qui avaient pourtant représenté pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus à des amis. Certes, il avait pris bien soin de ne jamais diriger son œil vers des endroits comme les toilettes, les salles de bain, ou les dortoirs des élèves – à présent âgé de 33 ans, ce forfait pervers aurait été bien plus grave aux yeux de la communauté, et aux siens également. Il se contentait donc d'observer le quotidien banal du château, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'il était encore élève. Et quand il sentait que certaines situations nécessitaient une intervention de sa part, alors il intervenait. Mais jamais il n'abusait du pouvoir que lui conférait le précieux miroir.

Il aurait pu être fier, ou satisfait, de l'attitude qu'il adoptait et des valeurs éthiques qu'il réussissait à faire respecter. Mais en fait, il n'en était rien. La honte, la tristesse et l'embarras ne le quittaient plus désormais. Peu importe les actions honorables qu'il avait effectuées grâce au miroir, la raison pour laquelle il avait été forgé le hantait jour après jour accompagnée du visage compatissant d'Edwin qui avait eu raison, une fois de plus. A présent qu'il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, c'était lui qu'il désirait. Pas O'Malley pas un quelconque Bones, un séduisant Diggory ou un McAllister distingué, mais bien lui, le jeune et timide Serdaigle qui lui avait montré ce qu'il avait de pire en lui. Celui qui avait réussi à le remettre sur le droit chemin, peut-être pas le rendre bon, ou respectable, mais au moins à contenir sa perversion.

\- Professeur ?

\- Mmmh…

\- Professeur, tout va bien ?

Le regard dans le vague, le visage crispé, Ambrosius Davidson reprit aussitôt ses esprits et se composa un de ses sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ma chère Tina ? Vous avez terminé votre potion euphorisante ?

La belle jeune fille fixa alors le beau professeur d'un air désarçonné. Un coup d'œil en direction d'Eric et de Thelma acheva de l'inquiéter. Tous semblaient effrayés par la mystérieuse absence de leur professeur.

\- Nous avons tous fini depuis une bonne heure, professeur, lui révéla Eric d'une voix hésitante. Nous ne cessons de vous appeler, mais vous sembliez perdu dans vos pensées.

Le regard nostalgique, le sourire ému, le professeur Davidson effectua un léger hochement de tête avant de slalomer entre les chaudrons pour découvrir et apprécier les progrès de ses élèves, son petit miroir rose toujours entre ses mains délicates.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il en humant les vapeurs une potion, j'étais en effet perdu dans mes pensées. Loin, très loin d'ici…

La surprenante révélation de cet impénétrable professeur n'aida pas à rassurer ses protégés.

\- C'était votre miroir qui vous a distrait ? demanda Christopher Reinstad, d'un ton inquisiteur.

Plus surpris qu'agacé, Davidson observant le long visage maussade de son élève avec intérêt. Se pouvait-il que certains ignares fussent plus éveillés qu'il ne le pensait ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas stupides, reprit Thelma d'une voix forte, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Vous ne vous séparez jamais de ce truc, et vous semblez toujours tout savoir. Cela fait longtemps qu'on a bien compris que ce miroir en était la cause. Il est spécial, pas vrai ?

Moyennement surpris, Davidson se mit à sourire, d'un sourire différent de ceux qu'il arborait en temps normal. Moins charmeur, plus rêveur. Moins forcé, plus authentique.

\- En effet, il l'est, répondit-il d'une voix douce en caressant le cadre rose incrusté de saphirs. C'est mon trésor personnel.

Le ton ému et nostalgique du Professeur les surprit plus que ses paroles en elles-mêmes. Jamais Davidson ne leur avait paru si lointain. Et à la fois, si proche…

\- Mais que diable voyez-vous là-dedans ? se décida à demander Christopher. Le futur ? Le présent ? Des personnes en particulier ?

Devant la perspicacité ignorée de son plus grand cancre, Davidson se mit à sourire. Il balaya alors toute la classe d'un regard triste et intimidant, avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est un miroir, Mr Reinstad, il ne me montre rien de plus qu'un simple reflet.

Il fit une pause comme pour savourer la déception qui se lisait sur le visage de ses élèves, puis poursuivit d'une voix rêveuse :

\- Le reflet de mon âme…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voilà, encore un texte larmoyant sur une personne solitaire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : Je n'ai pas vraiment d'ordre prédéfini, mais je pense que le prochain personnage à être abordé sera Scarlett McAllister, demandée par **Invictus,** encore une OC (désolé, ce sont les lecteurs qui choisissent ^^).


	4. On l'appelait Scary

**Note** : A la demande d' **Invictus Adrii** , voici donc un bout de l'enfance de Scarlett. J'espère qu'il vous apparaîtra logique et sensé. Là encore, je reste un peu sur ma réserve. J'attends les avis de mes béta-lectrices avant de me prononcer ^^.

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de la magie, ainsi que le concept de sang-pur, sang-mêlé et né-moldu sont des créations de JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour donner vie à un de mes personnages

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _A Invictus, le serial reviewer qui a quand même des goûts bizarres en matière de persos._

* * *

 _Dziiiiiiing_ ! L'éclat assourdissant du verre brisé succombant à un jet de pierres résonna douloureusement aux oreilles de la fillette. Quelqu'un avait cassé un carreau dans la pièce d'à côté. N'osant ni faire le moindre geste, ni émettre le moindre son, la petite Scarlett osait à peine respirer, les bras autour de son jeune frère en une attitude protectrice. Au loin, à travers les brèches causées par les jets de projectiles des émeutiers, des bruits de lutte, des exclamations de colère, et des chants guerriers parvenaient jusqu'à elle. Du haut de ses sept ans, elle ne saisissait pas le sens de tous les mots que ces gens crachaient comme du venin à leur encontre, mais elle en comprenait assez pour craindre une percée dans les défenses de sa maison et une invasion de nés-moldus mécontents.

Pourquoi étaient-ils si méchants ? se demandait-elle en tremblant alors que le petit Vindicus se retenait de pleurer contre sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que leur père avait bien pu faire pour attiser la haine de ces gens ? Jamais ils n'avaient manqué de respect aux né-moldus. Jamais ils n'avaient essayé de leur faire du mal. A aucun moment le terme maudit de « Sang-de-Bourbe n'avait traversé les lèvres d'un quelconque membre de leur famille. Mordred, leur père, avait toujours eu de bonnes relations avec ses voisins moldus, et il avait toujours tenu à ce que cela se sache. Il avait voulu prouver à tous qu'il était possible de promouvoir la longévité des sorciers de pure souche sans pour autant attiser la haine des gens d'ascendance plus modeste. Jamais il n'avait considéré les nés-moldus, les cracmols ou les sang-mêlés d'inférieur. Il avait toujours appris à ses enfants que la différence n'impliquait pas forcément une supériorité ou une infériorité. Il y avait juste des gens plus ordinaires que d'autres, voilà tout.

Alors pourquoi donc se trouvait-elle là, à protéger son petit frère de ses maigres bras de fillette ? Pourquoi avait-elle peur comme jamais à l'idée qu'un de ces « sorciers ordinaires » entre dans la maison et les trouve recroquevillés sous le secrétaire du petit salon ? Et qu'y avait-il d'ordinaire à lancer des pierres contre les carreaux d'une maison pour en effrayer les occupants ? Qu'y avait-il de modeste à terroriser des enfants de bonne famille qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard ? Leur père s'était-il trompé ? Les moldus étaient-ils des rustres sans foi ni lois qui prenaient plaisir à écraser celles et ceux qui leur étaient différents, comme le scandaient les anciennes croyances ?

Non loin d'elle et de son frère, elle entendit à l'autre bout de la pièce un léger gargouillement. Bébé Milo, le poupon de la famille, le dernier né de l'union entre son père et sa mère. Dès sa naissance l'année précédente, elle avait remarqué les nombreuses similitudes physiques qu'elle partageait avec lui à commencer par ces grands yeux verts en amande qui l'avaient fixée sans ciller la première fois que le frère et la sœur s'étaient rencontrés. Mais aussi, comme elle sept ans auparavant, Milo était un bébé qui ne pleurait jamais. Il se contentait de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'un bruit désagréable lui venait aux oreilles, mais jamais une seule fois sa voix n'avait poussé un seul cri de détresse, jamais ses grands yeux verts n'avaient débordé de larmes. Même à cet instant où les barrières magiques qui protégeaient le manoir s'apprêtaient à céder, où le jeune Vin' sanglotait silencieusement contre la poitrine de sa sœur, où Kinky, leur fidèle servante tremblait de tout son long en essayant maladroitement de bercer le poupon, ce dernier ne cillait pas une seconde.

Scarlett aurait voulu être aussi sereine, aussi innocente. Elle aurait voulu être plus jeune et plus naïve afin de ne pas comprendre pourquoi on lui en voulait tant afin de ne pas saisir toute l'absurdité de cette situation et de ces émeutiers qui s'attaquaient à la seule personnalité publique qui les respectait réellement. Avec une bouffée de colère qu'elle ne parvint pas à repousser, la petite McAllister se demanda pourquoi ce n'étaient pas les Weasley que l'on attaquait aussi sauvagement. Ils avaient beau être considérés de traitres à leur sang par les extrémistes, jamais on n'en avait vu un seul se marier avec un moldu, ou même se lier d'amitié avec leurs voisins. Et les Prewett avec leur soi-disant intégrité et leur prétendue tolérance ? N'était-ce pas eux qui, au moins trois fois par jour, s'amusaient à jeter des sortilèges d'amnésie au passants moldus pour camoufler leurs nombreuses maladresses ? Et les _Potter_ ! Ces chiens de joueurs de Quidditch ! Plusieurs fois leurs soi-disant amis moldus avaient dû être envoyés à Sainte-Mangouste avec avoir reçu un cognard perdu ! C'étaient eux les criminels ! Eux les hypocrites qui profitaient de leurs statuts de héros pour se permettre des libertés injustes qui auraient valu une détention provisoire à Azkaban si jamais un McAllister ou un Mordox s'était avisé de faire de même.

Que pouvaient bien faire des enfants terrifiés face à la fureur de centaines d'adultes qui avaient choisi d'ignorer leur détresse. Etait-ce de leur faute si la Communauté sorcière devenait de plus en plus peuplée et qu'il était à présent difficile de trouver où se loger sans éveiller les soupçons du voisinage moldu ? Etait-ce à cause d'eux qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de trouver un emploi dans la communauté magique ? La fortune des McAllister qui leur épargnait la corvée de trouver du travail était-elle un prétexte suffisant pour s'attaquer à la famille de Scarlett ? Et si le grand Harry Potter était si sage, si clairvoyant, si puissant, alors pourquoi ne venait-il pas les aider ? Pourquoi la légendaire armée de Dumbledore n'intervenait-elle pas ? Leur serment de protéger les moldus coûte que coûte impliquait-il de laisser ces derniers vandaliser et massacrer tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la pureté du sang ?

 _BANG_ ! Le bruit assourdissant d'une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée arracha un cri d'effroi à la petite Scarlett. Incapable de lever les yeux vers le danger manifeste, elle se contenta de resserrer encore davantage l'étreinte qu'elle partageait avec son petit frère, comme si celle-ci aurait pu les protéger de la plus grande des menaces. Elle essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux pas vifs et précipités des lourdes chaussures qui venaient de défoncer la porte et qui semblaient s'approcher dangereusement de l'endroit où ils étaient cachés. Elle se figea en entendant l'intrus se pencher sous le secrétaire et se retint à grand peine de hurler lorsqu'une main sèche lui agrippa l'épaule.

\- Lève-toi ! lui ordonna alors une voix tout aussi sèche. Arrête de trembler et suis-moi !

Pendant un instant, la brutalité de la demande empêcha la jeune fille de reconnaître les intonations de cette voix. Pendant un instant, elle crut réellement avoir affaire à de dangereux ennemis. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Kinky, l'elfe de maison, emboîter le pas de cette étrangère, elle se rendit compte qu'elle faisait fausse route…

\- T… Tante Mildred ? balbutia Scarlett en reconnaissant enfin la jumelle de son père. Tante Mildred, où vas-tu ?

\- On s'en va ! répondit-elle de cette inhabituelle voix sèche. Surtout, ne lâche pas Vindicus et ne me perd pas de vue. On va utiliser les cheminées du deuxième !

\- Mais pourquoi ? sanglota Scarlett qui, dans la précipitation, ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Où allons-nous ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'Alienor ?

\- Elle est en sécurité avec ta mère chez les Malefoy, lui répondit Mildred sans ralentir le pas. Toute la famille y est, ainsi que les Mordox, les Clayme, les Blaise et les Parkinsons !

\- Mais qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ? pleurnicha Scarlett qui n'avait jamais aimé les Malefoy avec leurs sourires faux et leurs manières ampoulées. Pourquoi n'attendons-nous pas les Aurors ? Ou l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle va finir par arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Et père, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec nous ?

Mais cette fois, Tante Mildred ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de la pousser sans ménagements dans la salle de bal déserte et la força à accélérer le pas en direction de la grande cheminée en marbre blanc. Derrière eux, Kinky trottinait à toute vitesse avec le bébé dans les bras. En-dessous, aux étages inférieurs, elle entendait des éclats de voix qui hurlaient de rage et lançaient toutes sortes d'incantations enflammées. Par les rares interstices qui s'étaient formés entre les lames du parquet étincelant de l'immense salle de réception, Scarlett distingua des flashs de lumière verts et rouges qui illuminaient par à-coups l'obscurité du Manoir.

C'est alors que la vérité frappa violemment la fillette, laquelle fut aussi désarçonnée que si elle avait reçu un cognard perdu elle aussi personne n'allait venir à leur secours. Les Aurors étaient trop occupés à protéger les autres grandes familles, les plus méritantes, celles qui avaient gagné la guerre exactement quarante ans plus tôt. Les autres, vestiges d'un passé honteux basé sur des valeurs archaïques et des croyances démodées, pouvaient bien se brosser le manche à balai avec des strutoscopes pour espérer obtenir une quelconque aide du Ministère. L'Armée de Dumbledore, quant à elle, ne ferait rien non plus obnubilés par des légendes absurdes et des rumeurs stupides, ils n'avaient plus fait aucune intervention intelligente depuis près de dix ans et s'acharnaient à détourner les yeux vers la Grèce, d'où ils espéraient voir revenir l'un des leurs disparu depuis longtemps d'une de leurs fameuses chasses aux Chimères. La seule personne sur laquelle Scarlett pouvait compter pour la protéger, était son père, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Son père qu'une trop grande indulgence avait poussé à vivre parmi les gens du commun, potentiels ennemis avec lesquels il avait naïvement cru pouvoir fraterniser. Son père pour qui les convictions avant-gardistes passaient avant la sécurité de sa famille. Son père, enfin, qui était prêt à se sacrifier afin de protéger ladite famille et de leur épargner les conséquences de sa folie.

Car Scarlett le savait, elle n'en avait jamais douté depuis le début des hostilités : malgré son très jeune âge, elle avait tout de suite compris que Mordred McAllister, politicien idéaliste cherchant à concilier deux valeurs contradictoires, ne survivrait pas au combat qu'il menait depuis bien avant la naissance de sa fille aînée. Son père allait donc mourir, et lorsqu'elle réalisa cette terrible vérité, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de la sœur ainée, tout comme il se fit dans celui, encore vert, du bébé de la fratrie. En effet, pour la première fois, alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'âtre immaculé de la cheminée, le petit Milo McAllister se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes vidant ses poumons de longs cris hystériques, il exprimait un chagrin qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qui allait le poursuivre toute ta vie. Dans le même temps, Scarlett sentit au fond d'elle qu'elle était en train de perdre son innocence en même temps qu'elle perdait son père. En entendant les cris de joie de ces brutes immorales en-dessous, elle sut que celui qu'elle avait toujours idolâtré avait rendu son dernier souffle en les protégeant. Plus rien serait pareil, désormais, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait elle aussi à franchir le passage qui les mènerait jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy, elle fit le serment qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à souffrir de cette ignoble révolution un jour, dans un an ou dans un siècle, elle se promit d'entrainer la Communauté entière dans le chaos, afin qu'ils comprennent la douleur qui était la sienne. Un jour elle se vengerait de tous ces hypocrites qui s'en étaient pris à la mauvaise cible un jour, on la craindrait comme elle-même craignait ces maudits insurgés un jour on l'appellerait Scary Scarlett. Et ce jour-là, mieux ne vaudrait pas se trouver sur son chemin…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voilà voilà ! Un peu moins guimauve et larmoyant que les précédents, cet OS. J'espère qu'il plaira à **Invictus** , mais à vous aussi. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions – critiques, compliments, incompréhensions, allez-y, lâchez-vous !

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : Si je continue sur ma lancée, je devrais bientôt vous sortir l'OS de **Bokaya** sur Angelina, ou ceux pour **Kara** sur Molly d'une part, et les cousins d'autre part. Croisez les doigts pour que la muse reste en place, comme dirait Chupee -).


	5. De cœur et de sang

**Note** : Coucou à toutes et à tous. Comme vous le voyez, voici un nouveau chapitre des genèses de Nevilli. Alors désolé pour celles qui attendent avec impatience leur OS personnel, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ce texte qui me tiens énormément à cœur. Quand j'ai commencé à parler de ce projet avec **Ewimonde93** , son enthousiasme a totalement confirmé mon choix et je me suis lancé illico. Voici donc le premier texte de ces genèses qui ne soit pas un OS de récompense (quoique, un peu quand même ^^).

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de la magie, ainsi que le concept de sang-pur, sang-mêlé et né-moldu sont des créations de JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour donner vie à des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. J'espère que cet « emprunt » sera apprécié ^^.

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _A Brownie June, une magnifique conteuse qui saura bercer les petites oreilles de la génération future avec ses histoires fabuleuses._

* * *

 **De cœur et de sang**

Comme chaque année en début septembre, la voie 93/4 fourmillait de monde. Parents éplorés, enfants soulagés, conducteurs nerveux, préfets gonflés d'orgueil, tous se bousculaient en ce jour de rentrée scolaire chez les sorciers. Tous les âges, toutes les origines et toutes les classes sociales étaient représentées sur le quai de la gare, lequel bourdonnait d'activité. L'air digne et assuré, les parents et enfants de vieilles familles de sorciers paradaient le long des wagons, exhibant avec arrogance leurs magnifiques rejetons à la coiffure figée et à la garde-robe coûteuse. Le visage crispé sur leurs montres, ou sur un agenda affreusement rempli, on voyait les notables du ministère se presser en direction des portes des wagons sans un seul regard pour leurs progénitures qu'ils traînaient derrière eux. Le pas hésitant et le regard mobile, les parents d'enfants né-moldus étaient reconnaissables entre mille tandis que les premiers semblaient terrorisés à l'idée de laisser leurs enfants partir vers l'inconnu, les seconds n'auraient pas pu être plus ravis de découvrir ce monde merveilleux.

Au milieu de toute cette cohue, un jeune garçon trottinait timidement derrière ses parents qui semblaient tous deux familiers avec ce lieu insolite. L'un comme l'autre saluait çà et là des sorciers ou des sorcières qu'ils avaient connus pendant leur scolarité, ou avec qui ils travaillaient actuellement. Les époux Brown étaient des personnages plutôt appréciés dans le monde de la Magie. Leur appartenance à des Maisons totalement différentes lorsqu'ils avaient été à Poudlard leur avait permis de former un cercle d'amis et de connaissances d'une multitude de milieux différents. Mais bien qu'il connût lui aussi tous ces gens, le jeune Mattheus Brown gardait les yeux fixés sur ses bottines à boucles. Les joues rouges et la démarche penaude, il se contentait de suivre ses parents sans un mot, ce qui était plutôt surprenant quand on connaissait l'infatigable bavard qu'il était.

Voici pourquoi June Brown, la mère du petit Mattheus, ne fut pas étonnée outre mesure lorsque son fils aîné demanda à lui parler seul à seule, juste avant de monter dans le train.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ? lui demanda la jeune maman. On a bien vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

À ces paroles réconfortantes, le jeune garçon en rougit davantage. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on lui parle comme à un gamin. Il voulait qu'on le considère comme un adulte, qu'on lui parle comme un adulte. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir enfant il avait besoin de sa mère, de son attention, et ses mots – qu'elle maniait avec la plus belle des magies.

\- Je… tu… je vais atterrir à Serpentard, pas vrai ?

Prise de court, June resta quelques secondes silencieuse. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. En fait – elle n'aurait jamais la fougue de l'annoncer à son fils – mais elle pensait que ce dernier lui annoncerait son amour inconditionnel pour une fille. Ces derniers jours, elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il se retournait souvent en direction de la petite Godgift, ou de la jeune Steelfoot lorsqu'il les croisait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien qu'elles fussent toutes les deux plus âgées que lui, June s'était amusée de ce secret qu'elle pensait avoir découvert. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée du tout au tout sur le compte de son précieux rejeton. Puis, se reprenant peu à peu, elle lui adressa un sourire et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Un geste que, curieusement, il ne repoussa pas.

\- C'est probable que le Choixpeau t'envoie là-bas, concéda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ton père vient de cette maison, et tu tiens beaucoup plus de lui que de moi, c'est indéniable.

D'ordinaire, lorsque l'on faisait remarquer au fils qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, l'un comme l'autre se gonflait d'orgueil et, de concert, ils bombaient leurs torses avec fierté. Cette fois, cependant, le jeune Mattheus fut indifférent à l'analogie.

\- Pourquoi cette question, Mattheus ? lui demanda alors June, d'un ton duquel perçait une inquiétude palpable. Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun mal à être Serpentard. Ton père était Serpentard, tes amies Maggie et Rosie le sont aussi. Pourquoi cette soudaine inquiétude ?

Pendant un instant, le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, il continuait de se dandiner auprès de sa mère, comme un petit garçon craignant d'avouer une bêtise…

\- J'ai lu dans un vieux numéro de _la Gazette_ que les Serpentard n'acceptaient que les sang-pur dans leurs rangs, et qu'ils détestaient les sang-mêlé et les nés-moldus.

De nouveau déconcertée, June resta un instant bouche-bée. Mais où diable avait-il pu trouver un numéro si vieux ? Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir scellé tous ceux que son mari avait gardés sur la Deuxième Guerre des Ténèbres qui s'était déroulée quand eux-mêmes n'étaient que des enfants.

\- De quand datait ce numéro ? demanda alors June, d'une voix un peu moins cordiale qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Euh… hésita Mattheus, comme si le ton rude de sa mère confirmait ses pires craintes. Je ne sais plus, je n'ai pas bien regardé. Mais c'est vrai, non ? Les Serpentard détestent les nés-moldus ? Ou bien, ils les ont détestés par le passé ?

Notant le trouble dans la voix du garçon, June se détendit et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. De nouveau, elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Au contact rassurant de sa mère, le jeune garçon se détendit peu à peu. Il ferma même les yeux pendant un quart de seconde, savourant ce geste d'affection qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de recevoir durant les dix prochains mois qu'il passerait au château.

\- Tu dois savoir, Mattheus, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme, qu'à une époque, les Serpentard ont bel et bien détesté les nés-moldus comme moi. Et cette époque a en effet duré très longtemps.

\- Mais moi… je ne veux pas te détester, Maman, bredouilla le garçonnet alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Moi ça m'est égal si tu es née-moldue, je t'aime quand même !

L'affirmation véhémente du fils dessina un sourire sur le visage de la mère. Une expression à la fois émue et amusée.

\- Mais tu ne me détesteras jamais, Mattheus. Et moi non plus je ne te détesterai pas, même si tu es réparti à Serpentard. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Le jeune garçon, incapable de répondre à cause de la bulle de chagrin qui lui obstruait la gorge, se contenta d'un hochement de tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

\- Les liens du sang qui nous unissent toi, moi et ton père, seront plus forts que les préjugés imbéciles que l'on a sur les Maisons de Poudlard. Que tu sois de Poufsouffle, de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle ou de Serpentard, rien ne changera pour moi, car je sais que ce n'est pas la Maison qui nous façonne, mais bien nous qui façonnons notre Maison.

Pendant quelques minutes, Mattheus continua d'observer sa mère avec incertitude. Cette dernière savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son aîné. D'un côté, il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle eût raison, mais de l'autre, il craignait qu'elle ne lui dise pas la vérité pour le protéger.

\- Je croyais que c'était nos aptitudes et notre idéal qui faisaient de nous un Serpentard ou un Poufsouffle, récita le garçonnet avec prudence. Je l'ai lu dans un livre de la garderie magique, il y a deux ans.

A cette révélation, June ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La passion des livres ! Au moins partageaient-ils ceci. La plus grande force d'un sorcier était sa soif de savoir, même quand il ne venait pas de Serdaigle. Et à cet instant précis, c'était à la maman qu'elle était d'étancher cette soif qui taraudait son fils.

\- Personne n'est entièrement Poufsouffle ou Serpentard, Mattheus, lui dit-elle gentiment sans le quitter des yeux. Ni Gryffondor, ou Serdaigle d'ailleurs. Nous sommes humains, variables, et faillibles. Nous ne pouvons être définis que par une caractéristique telle que la bonté, le courage, l'intelligence ou l'ambition. Le Choixpeau sait tout ça, et il choisit la Maison en fonction de qui on est à un moment donné, pas de qui on sera toute sa vie.

Elle s'interrompit alors, comme pour laisser à son fils le temps d'intégrer ces informations si complexes. Mais comme au bout d'une minute, il ne répondait toujours pas, elle reprit alors :

\- Souvent, le Choixpeau est face à un dilemme qu'il doit résoudre. Pour moi, ce fut le cas, il a hésité entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

\- Mais tu as choisi Poufsouffle, l'interrompit alors le petit Mattheus.

\- J'ai choisi Poufsouffle car j'ai l'âme d'une Poufsouffle. J'aime être gentille, aimable, patiente et altruiste. Mais rien ne m'empêche, quand la situation l'exige, d'agir comme la plus féroce des harpies ! ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace qu'elle voulait menaçante.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Le jeune garçon oublia ses doutes le temps d'un petit rire. Profitant de ce moment de connivence entre eux, June renchérit d'une voix plus sérieuse :

\- Mon âme est à Poufsouffle, avec mes amis, mes aînés et mes cadets. Mais mon cœur est à Serpentard, avec ton père et toi.

Le regard de Mattheus sembla s'éclairer. June sut alors qu'elle avait réussi. Son fils tenait peut-être davantage de son père. Mais des deux, c'était elle qui avait toujours su comment rassurer son bébé.

\- C'est promis ? demanda-t-il, l'épaule tremblante contre la main immobile de sa mère.

\- C'est promis, aussi vrai que les Fondateurs étaient au nombre de quatre.

La jeune maman vit alors sur le visage de son premier-né que son intervention avait eu l'effet escompté. Avec joie, elle put revoir l'expression espiègle sur la frimousse de celui qu'elle considérerait toujours comme son petit bébé. Alors que derrière eux, le train se mit à siffler – le départ étant imminent – le jeune garçon se précipita en direction du premier wagon qu'il put agripper et franchit les marches sans cérémonie.

Tandis qu'elle luttait pour refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, June lui lança d'une voix amusée :

\- Tu ne vas même pas me faire un câlin avant de partir ?

Et lorsqu'il esquissa une grimace de dégoût avant de se détourner, elle sut que le petit Serpent qu'elle avait toujours connu était bel et bien de retour. Avant que le train ne se mette véritablement en branle, elle réussit à entendre ses derniers mots :

\- Ça va pas la tête ! Pas question ! C'est trop la honte !

Ainsi le Poudlard Express emporta-t-il le premier-né de la famille Brown, dans un fracas étourdissant qui étouffa complètement l'éclat de rire de la mère.

\- Pas de doute, il finira à Serpentard, dit une voix derrière June. La relève est assurée.

La jeune mère se retourna et vit son mari qui regardait lui aussi le train partir au loin, les yeux secs, mais rêveurs. June n'était pas dupe, elle savait à quel point leur enfant aller lui manquer à lui aussi. Pendant un instant, elle fut tentée de se blottir dans les bras de celui qui lui avait offert ce si beau cadeau onze ans auparavant. Mais le sourire espiègle du jeune papa lui fit réaliser quelque chose au dernier moment…

\- S'il est le fils de son père et qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, ça ne m'étonnera pas du tout ! C'était une conversation privée, espèce de vil Sombral boiteux, et tu as tout écouté ! lui lança-t-elle en le martelant de petits coups inoffensifs.

Ce fut alors dans un grand éclat de rire que les deux amoureux regardèrent le Poudlard Express disparaître au loin. Puis, réprimant un sanglot ému, ils se détournèrent de l'horizon brumeux et repartirent en direction de la gare moldue. Dans dix mois, leur enfant reviendrait de la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde et ils devaient se préparer d'ores et déjà à son retour. Mattheus était déjà capable de mettre la maison sens-dessus-dessous rien qu'à la force de ses bras, de ses jambes et de sa voix, alors qu'est-ce que cela serait lorsqu'il aurait appris tous ces sorts à Poudlard ?

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdus dans cet océan de guimauve. Je tiens à remercier **Ewimonde93** pour son aide précieuse, ainsi que **Chupee Chan** , **Kara Lee-Corn Smith** et **Shiroten** pour leurs béta-lectures super pointues ^^. Et merci à **Brownie** pour m'avoir inspiré cette jolie histoire. =)

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : Bon, j'aurais peut-être un autre OS de ce genre (un autre « hommage » ), mais après, je vous assure que je m'attellerai à vos récompenses. Promis juré ! Aussi vrai que les Fondateurs sont au nombre de quatre ! :-D


	6. Size actually matters

**Note** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Cet OS que je vous propose aujourd'hui n'a pas été demandé par un lecteur de , mais il rentre dans la catégorie des OS récompenses. En effet, au tout début des republications de la Prophétie d'Eckellion, je postais les chapitres sur deux sites différents, et je proposais les mêmes défis. Cependant, au bout de quelques semaines, j'ai trouvé trop épuisant de devoir agir sur deux fronts et j'ai donc abandonné la publication sur l'autre site. Mais j'ai quand même eu l'occasion d'écrire et de publier un OS récompense pour un de mes lecteurs victorieux. Le voici donc…  
ps : pour le titre en anglais, désolé ! Je n'aime pas trop non plus lire des titres en anglais pour des histoires écrites en français, mais en fait, c'est un petit clin d'œil un peu grivois (et un peu ironique aussi) à un site pour adultes intitulé « Size matters » (que l'on pourrait traduire par « La taille, ça compte »). Et en pensant au personnage demandé (totalement étranger au message que ce site voudrait faire passer), j'ai trouvé ça amusant de titrer mon OS ainsi ^^.

 **Disclaimer** : Le personnage principal de cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination débordante de JK Rowling. L'idée de décrire ce moment de sa vie m'est venue grâce à une rumeur circulant sur ce personnage depuis le tome 2 de la Chambre des Secrets.

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _A Lut', ma plus ancienne et plus fidèle revieweuse sur HPF !  
Merci à Chupee Chan, Ty Bel, Ewimonde et Kara Lee -Corn Smith pour leur béta-lecture détaillée et stimulante._

* * *

Ça y était ! Le grand événement était enfin lancé ! Certains avaient attendu dix ans pour pouvoir y participer d'autres, toute une vie pour pouvoir y assister. Personne ne tenait en place, l'excitation était à son comble. Bientôt, les concurrents feraient leur entrée dans l'arène et l'on pourrait enfin commencer les paris.

Bien entendu, personne n'était d'accord. Tous avaient leurs champions, leurs favoris, leurs « chouchous ». Ainsi, chacun s'appliquait à vouloir prouver par Alpha plus Beta – impliquant plusieurs calculs d'arithmancie aussi compliqués que douteux – qu'il ou elle avait parié sur le bon hippogriffe.

Ces huit dernières semaines avaient vu s'affronter plus de concurrents que lors des dix dernières guerres qu'avaient connues les sorciers. A ceci près que personne n'était mort. Enfin, pour l'instant, se disait-on avec un demi-sourire quelque peu avide, en imaginant le bain de sang qui aurait lieu le jour suivant. Car oui, si les Jeux Olympiques de la Magie commençaient toujours par les épreuves les moins dangereuses – cette année, ça avait été la compétition de Devins remportée haut-la-main par la Grande Cassandra Trelawney – ils terminaient par la plus sanglante : l'épreuve de Duels.  
Pour le moment, Hengist l'Improbable et Borgart le Sanglant étaient en tête de tous les paris. Si l'un comptait affronter ses adversaires par des moyens détournés aussi perfides qu'inattendus, l'autre se targuait de toujours foncer dans le tas, et de ne réfléchir qu'après. Jusqu'ici, ces techniques diamétralement opposées leur avaient porté chance car l'un comme l'autre demeuraient invaincus à ce jour. Bien entendu, ayant récolté la Baguette d'Or lors des précédents jeux en 1940, Hengist bénéficiait d'une légère avance dans les paris, et ne se privait pas pour s'en vanter.  
Cependant, dans ce genre de compétition, rien n'était jamais moins sûr que l'identité du vainqueur avant le début des hostilités…

\- Je mise cinquante Gallions sur le demi-gobelin.  
La salle de paris qui, la seconde précédente, bourdonnait de rires, d'insultes, de conversations endiablées et de débats houleux, fut soudain plongée dans le silence le plus total. Sans avoir élevé la voix, le mystérieux sorcier qui avait débité cette scandaleuse ânerie fut ainsi la proie de tous les regards, tous plus abasourdis les uns que les autres. Même ses plus proches compagnons le fixaient d'un air à la fois stupéfait et un peu embarrassé d'être ainsi le centre de toutes les intentions. Mais loin de s'en formaliser, le vénérable sorcier conservait ce sourire serein qui faisait onduler sa longue barbe auburn au-dessus de son nez aquilin, deux yeux d'un bleu électrique pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il paraissait même s'amuser fortement de l'effet que sa déclaration avait eu sur ses trois acolytes.

\- Sur le demi… Cinquante Gall… Mais Albus, tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'insurgea un épais sorcier plus jeune que lui, dont les courtes pattes s'agitaient toutes seules sous le coup de la surprise. Il n'est même pas sorcier – ni humain – à part entière, il ne pourra pas développer la puissance magique nécessaire pour briller dans ce tournoi. Il gagnera peut-être un match, mais se fera écraser dès qu'il se trouvera en face de quelqu'un de vraiment compétent.

\- Il ne gagnera rien du tout, oui ! s'exclama d'une voix sifflante un autre de ses camarades, lequel était coiffé d'un fez poussiéreux qui avait dû connaître bien des voyages. Il fait six pieds de moins que les autres concurrents ! Il va se faire massacrer par tous ces mastodontes qui se présentent à chaque édition !

Mais loin de se laisser déstabiliser par les arguments tout à fait recevables, le dénommé Albus ne prit pas garde aux protestations de ses deux amis et déposa cinquante pièces d'or dans l'urne magique qui se mit à briller aussitôt. L'instant d'après, le tableau du fond de la pièce, qui faisait le point sur tous les paris, s'anima enfin les premiers chiffres apparurent à la case qui s'intitulait « Le Gobelin de Sang-Mêlé ». Le ratio était de huit-cent-douze contre un. Autant dire que le sort ne lui était pas favorable…  
Et le quatrième larron de la bande, seule femme du groupe, semblait tout à fait d'accord avec ce postulat :

\- Qu'importe la pureté de son lignage, ou la taille de sa baguette, dit-elle, ses joues flasques frémissant joyeusement sous le rythme de ses paroles, ce qui compte avant tout, c'est l'expérience. Tous les concurrents qui se sont présentés jusqu'à maintenant ont déjà plusieurs décennies de duels à leur actif. Aucun d'entre eux n'est nouveau dans la discipline. C'est à se demander comment il a fait pour être accepté aux inscriptions !

Mais encore une fois, le vénérable sorcier se contenta d'un sourire serein avant de tourner le dos au tableau pour aller rejoindre son siège dans les gradins de l'arène. Sans un mot, il contempla le début des hostilités avec une indifférence manifeste, tandis que ses amis réagissaient au moindre rebondissement de chaque match, a grands renforts de cris de joie, de grognements de dépit, ou de sifflements sonores qui pouvaient signifier les deux. Quand arriva enfin le tour de ce mystérieux inconnu…

\- Sorciers, sorcières, mages et gourous ! s'exclama le Directeur du Département des Jeux de Sports Magiques du Ministère Canadien. Permettez-moi de vous présenter les deux candidats de ce dernier match du premier tour : Hengist l'Improbable, contre Fifi le Demi-Gobelin !

Un mélange d'éclat de rires et de sifflements moqueurs secoua l'assistance à l'arrivée dans l'arène de ce minuscule sorcier qui marchait côte à côte avec le célèbre Hengist, tombeur de Theokoles l'Invincible et vainqueur de la dernière compétition de duel lors des précédents Jeux Olympiques de la Magie. L'un mesurait 1m92 – l'un des plus petits gabarits du tournoi – et l'autre atteignait à peine le mètre vingt. Le nom du premier était connu dans le monde entier pour ses fourberies légendaires, le second utilisait un patronyme ridicule pour éviter que sa famille ne connaisse la honte suprême de voir un de ses membres se ridiculiser en public devant toute la Communauté Sorcière d'Ottawa. Et enfin, tandis que le grand affichait clairement son visage fourbe dont les fines moustaches pointues affichaient déjà la couleur du premier sortilège qu'il comptait lancer, le petit gardait la capuche de sa cape relevée sur un masque ridicule qui lui cachait entièrement le visage. Du haut de ses gradins, Albus Dumbledore eut un sourire appréciateur devant cette situation inhabituelle dont l'issue semblait pliée d'avance. Une réadaptation magique de David contre Goliath, se dit-il aussitôt, la barbe frémissante. Quel dommage qu'aucun de ses amis n'ait jamais lu ces histoires fascinantes qui constituaient la mythologie moldue !

\- Que le combat commence ! hurla le commentateur d'une voix inutilement criarde. Magime* !  
Hengist ne perdit pas une seconde et attaqua dans la foulée il avait affaire à une demi-portion de sorcier insignifiante. Autant en profiter et montrer toute sa puissance pour l'étaler vite fait bien fait en deux grains de sablier !

\- _Perciusteel_ ! lança-t-il en brandissant sa longue baguette en frêne.  
Aussitôt, une multitude de piques en métal fusèrent en direction du minuscule adversaire. Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour les éviter et se contenta de les laisser arriver à lui…  
\- Par tous les venins du Grand Serpent ! tonna le gros sorcier de petite taille à gauche du Professeur Dumbledore.

\- Il va se faire transpercer ! siffla le sorcier au fez, s'agitant dans tous les sens.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama la vieille sorcière aux joues flasques, d'une voix étouffée par la main qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Mais pourquoi personne ne fait rien ?

Dumbledore, lui, n'avait pas réagi. Il s'était contenté d'observer calmement la scène. Et c'était heureux pour lui, car contrairement à ses amis paniqués, il avait pu, lui, examiner chacune des parades aussi rapides que précises du petit sorcier mystérieux. Aucune des aiguilles d'argent n'avait été plus loin que le bout de la baguette cruciforme du jeune challenger.  
En face, Hengist avait pu lui aussi assister au spectacle en direct. Son visage n'affichait plus assurance et arrogance, mais au contraire, il se parait à présent de son habituel faciès intelligent et calculateur. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Le champion sortant de la discipline aux précédents JO était maintenant prêt à dévoiler son plein potentiel. Et ce, dès le premier tour. Cette compétition s'avérait bien plus intéressante que prévu, finalement, sembla-t-il penser avec un de ces fameux demi-sourires qui présageaient le pire…

Mais ce fut vain, toutes les tentatives d'Hengist – informulées ou non – furent contrées par le jeune demi-gobelin. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'attendre que le sortilège soit lancé pour contre-attaquer avec la parade exacte. A peine son adversaire avait-il commencé à bouger sa baguette que le minuscule duelliste érigeait la protection adéquate. A aucun moment il ne fut inquiété.  
Ainsi, au bout d'une demi-heure de combat à sens unique où Hengist ne faisait qu'attaquer et le surprenant « Fifi » se contentait de défendre, le tenant du titre perdit toute patience et lança enfin sa botte secrète : la technique magique avec laquelle il avait terrassé ses adversaires de huitième, quarts, demi et finale dix ans auparavant. Il prononça une incantation sonore incompréhensible, et disparut aux yeux de tous. A ce moment, l'ensemble des spectateurs du stade sut que le match était plié. La technique d'Hengist n'avait rien à voir avec du transplanage, car un maléfice empêchant cette pratique avait été installé dès les sixièmes Jeux Olympiques de la magie en -3680. En fait, jusqu'à cet instant, personne n'avait réussi à comprendre comment Hengist disparaissait soudainement ainsi, pour réapparaître ensuite au dessus du corps vaincu de son adversaire, sans savoir comme il s'y était pris.  
Cependant, cette fois-ci, il y eut au moins quatre spectateurs à percer le secret d'Hengist. Etait-ce parce que ce dernier se faisait vieux et qu'il manquait de prudence ? Etait-ce le fait de se faire tenir en échec par un débutant inconnu au surnom ridicule qui le mettait hors de lui et l'amenait à commettre des erreurs ? Où s'agissait-il simplement d'une meilleure observation de la part de trois professeurs de Poudlard et d'un vénérable sorcier qui avait fait le tour du monde ?  
Toujours est-il que cette fois, Albus Dumbledore, Galatéa Têtenjoy, Horace Slughorn et Elphias Doge furent capables d'analyser parfaitement – et sans aucun souci – la technique mortelle d'Hengist l'Improbable.

\- C'est bête comme chou, en fait, fit observer la vieille Galatéa d'une voix presque déçue.

\- Mais très difficile à discerner quand on ne se concentre pas sur le bon endroit, ajouta Elphias Doge de sa voix sifflante.

\- Plutôt difficile à anticiper si on n'a pas compris le plus important, reconnut Slughorn.  
Dumbledore s'abstint du moindre commentaire mais, bien entendu, il avait compris lui aussi.

\- Il passe par le sol, dit-il alors plus pour lui que pour ses camarades. Il ne s'enfuit pas, ne s'envole pas, ne devient pas invisible, il est juste sous terre. Dès que l'on a compris cela, c'est tellement simple à contrer !

\- Oui, bien sûr, maintenant il reste à savoir si ton protégé saura le discerner aussi, répondit Galatéa Têtenjoy en scrutant le terrain sablonneux sous les pieds du jeune demi-gobelin.

C'était très subtil, un sorcier non averti ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Mais lorsque l'on fixait un point sur le sol à quelques mètres des pieds du minuscule duelliste, on pouvait noter une ondulation anormale de quelques grains de sable rebelles.

\- Nous allons bientôt le savoir, intervint Dumbledore, dont les yeux bleus étaient fixés sur le même point.

Mais alors que l'ondulation s'approchait dangereusement des deux petits souliers du jeune challenger, ce dernier eut un grand sourire visible par tous dans l'assistance – malgré son masque qu'il lui cachait la moitié du visage. Puis lentement et calmement, il pointa sa baguette sur le sol sous lui, à quelques centimètres de l'ondulation qui était presque arrivée à son but.

\- Il va le manquer, observa judicieusement Elphias Doge dont les bras croisés ne suffisaient pas à faire croire à sa prétendue nonchalance.

\- Rien n'est encore fait, on ne sait pas par quel sortilège il compte contre-attaquer, répondit Galatéa.

Au contraire de son acolyte, elle ne dissimulait pas son intérêt pour ce minuscule combattant qui n'avait encore rien montré de son talent.

\- J'aurais dû parier sur la demi-portion, bougonna Slughorn, comprenant enfin à quel point il n'aurait jamais dû se moquer du choix un peu douteux de son collègue et ami. C'est lui qui va gagner…  
Encore une fois, Dumbledore était d'accord avec ses collègues, mais resta silencieux, cependant. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qui allait se passer.

\- _Groundura_ ! s'exclama alors le minuscule duelliste avec une petite voix flûtée que chacun des professeurs était persuadé d'avoir entendu auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce que… s'exclama Galatéa en se levant à moitié de son siège.

\- Par tous les crochets de la vipère divine ! beugla Slughorn, la moustache agitée de spasmes effrayés.

Elphias, lui, ne dit rien de plus. Il semblait totalement paralysé par le coup de maître que venait de réaliser cet étonnant participant. Même le meilleur d'entre eux n'aurait pas été capable d'une telle prouesse. L'homme en question regardait lui aussi fixement la scène, partagé entre l'effroi à l'idée d'imaginer Hengist là-dessous, et l'admiration devant une prouesse magique que lui-même n'était pas certain de réussir aussi bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Albus Dumbledore se sentait dépassé. Bien entendu, il savait lui aussi jeter le sortilège de Durcification à la perfection. Mais ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de ce sortilège, c'est qu'il permet au lanceur de durcir n'importe quel objet à différents degrés. On peut le rendre dur comme du bois, insensible comme de la roche, ou inflexible comme l'acier. Or cette fois-ci, le mystérieux « Fifi » – dont il avait fini par découvrir l'identité – avait jeté ce sort, non pas sur un objet, mais carrément sur la surface entière de l'arène, empêchant tout échappatoire au pauvre Hengist dont coups de poings et sortilèges ne parvinrent pas à briser cette solide carapace sous laquelle il se trouvait. En fait, il existait des sorts capables de fendre l'acier, et d'après les cris paniqués que l'on entendait sous cette plate-forme imperturbable, Hengist les connaissait lui aussi. Mais rien que ce dernier fît ne put ébranler cette croûte noire qui s'était formée sous les pieds du jeune duelliste. Ainsi « Fifi le Demi-Gobelin » gagna-t-il son premier match, vainquant sans effort le champion sortant des 556ème Jeux Olympiques de Duels qui s'étaient déroulés dix ans auparavant. Il devenait désormais un des prétendants les plus sérieux – et les plus insolites – à l'obtention de la baguette d'or de la 557ème édition.

Les dix-sept minutes et quatorze secondes qui suivirent s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus complet, personne n'osait prononcer la moindre parole. Le mystérieux combattant s'était depuis longtemps retiré en coulisses que l'on avait encore à l'esprit sa victoire éclatante. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Comment avait-il fait pour terrasser un tel monstre ? Toutes ces questions que se posaient en silence les spectateurs les empêchèrent de profiter pleinement des matchs suivants. Dumbledore, en revanche, ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Pour une fois, il était heureux d'assister à cet étalage de brutalité qui faisait la renommée des Jeux Olympiques de la Magie. Ainsi, alors que la compétition continuait, que les matchs se succédaient, et que l'échéance de la Grande Finale se rapprochait, le vénérable sorcier put se délecter des visages ahuris et dégoûtés de tous ces sorciers avides de violence alors que le jeune « Fifi » abattait leurs champions les uns après les autres et ce de la façon la plus insolite possible. Seul un de ses adversaires – celui des quarts de finale – avait pu l'atteindre il n'avait en fait qu'entaillé légèrement le bord de son capuchon gris, et le surprenant outsider lui avait rendu la monnaie de son Gallion en lui jetant un sort qui le dénuda entièrement et le ligota fermement avec ses propres vêtements.

\- Intéressante contre-attaque, fit remarquer calmement Dumbledore en inclinant légèrement la tête, comme pour examiner plus attentivement les effets dévastateurs d'un tel sortilège.  
Puis, le sourire aux lèvres, il quitta sa place et se détourna de la scène où se jouait la première demi-finale – son protégé disputerait la seconde.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Elphias de son habituelle voix sifflante. Tu vas manquer les derniers matchs de ton favori. Tu ne veux pas voir s'il va gagner ?

\- Je le sais déjà, répondit Dumbledore du tac-au-tac, il ne me reste plus qu'à multiplier cinquante par huit-cent-douze pour avoir une idée de la somme que gagnera Poudlard pour que les élèves puissent partir en excursion l'année prochaine.

Puis il s'éloigna sans un regard pour ses camarades abasourdis. N'avaient-ils pas reconnu la voix du minuscule duelliste lorsque celui-ci avait lancé son sortilège du Durcification ? N'avaient-ils pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette façon de se mouvoir auparavant ? Avaient-ils la mémoire aussi endommagée au point de ne pas reconnaître cette espièglerie joyeuse dans chacun des sorts du jeune inconnu ? Etaient-ils si ignorants, si négligents envers le détail ?

Bien entendu, ils avaient raison sur un point. Dans un combat comme celui-là, la taille de l'adversaire compte beaucoup. Elle peut – comme dans le cas de Borgart le Sanguinaire qui était en train de gagner la première demi-finale – intimider le duelliste et l'effrayer au point de l'amener à faire moult erreurs dues au stress et à la pression. Ou au contraire, elle peut amener le duelliste à sous-estimer son adversaire et perdre contre lui pour cause d'arrogance excessive. C'était ce qui s'était passé avec ce mystérieux combattant. Et c'était également ce qui lui permettrait de gagner, Dumbledore n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Il avait lui-même entraîné ce minuscule sorcier pendant sept ans, il savait ce que ce dernier valait. Alors, avec un dernier regard en arrière, Albus Dumbledore esquissa un nouveau sourire en déclarant :

\- Je vous souhaiterais bien bonne chance pour la finale, mon cher Filius. Mais je sais que vous n'en avez pas besoin.

Ainsi disparut-il sans un mot, avec la hâte grandissante de revoir très vite cet ancien élève dont on se moquait sans cesse de la taille lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Après tout, on ne le dit peut-être pas assez, mais la taille ça compte, surtout lorsqu'on est minuscule…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cela vous plaira à vous aussi. Si ça paraît un peu brouillon et pas clair, c'est normal, je me suis laissé aller à l'histoire sans grande trame. Désolé pour ça…

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : A ce stade, je ne peux plus vraiment vous dire qui passera après. Comme j'écris au gré de mon imagination, cela pourrait être celui de Glacy ou de Nina incessamment sous peu (si je suis inspiré ^^).

 **Annexes** :  
 _Magime_ : mot inventé, issu de l'expression japonaise « Hajime » (« allez-y ! ») utilisé pour démarrer toute compétition d'Arts Martiaux. Mais ça, **Brownie June** le savait déjà. Bien joué Brownie !


	7. Son dernier mot

**Note** : Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas écrire ce texte tout de suite à l'origine. Je voulais faire ceux de **Bokaya** et **Kara** avant, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai eu une illumination à propos de l'OS pour **Glacy** , alors je m'y suis mis tout de suite sans tarder. Il est peut-être un peu brouillon, mais bon, vu la situation du personnage, c'est normal qu'il ne pense pas très clairement…

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de la magie, les personnages de cette histoire et la situation qu'elle dépeint sont des créations de JK Rowling, je n'ai fait que les illustrer en détail.

 **Attention** : Il se peut que cette fanfic bascule dans le hors-canon. Je ne me rappelle plus précisément les informations données sur Pottermore à ce sujet.

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _A Glacy, le meilleur « bébé auteur » de fanfictions que je connaisse.  
Un jour, elle sera la meilleure tout court, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix =)._

* * *

Le souffle court, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, les yeux plein de larmes, Remus ne savait plus très bien où il se trouvait. Une bataille était-elle vraiment en train d'éclater autour de lui ? Tout était pourtant si sombre, et si calme. Il entendait parfaitement le murmure menaçant des feuilles d'arbres qui ricanaient sur son passage. Il était donc revenu dans cette maudite forêt où tout avait commencé. Même l'obscurité qui le gagnait ne l'empêcha pas de visualiser nettement la scène qui l'avait hanté tout au long de sa misérable vie.

Il n'avait aucun mal à se remémorer l'image du petit garçon qu'il avait été. Il se revoyait parfaitement prendre ses jambes à son cou, courant à perdre haleine pour fuir un monstre qu'il ne voyait pas. Un monstre qu'il deviendrait bientôt. Même à cet instant précis, il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il avait su qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune chance. Depuis des années, il imaginait constamment la fin du calvaire qui avait suivi. Et il avait toujours _su_ que cette fin serait tout sauf heureuse.

Les bruissements de cette sombre forêt lui revenaient aux oreilles. Mais pourquoi s'était-il éloigné de ses parents pour aller chercher seul des champignons ? Et pourquoi avait-il été mordu ? Pendant longtemps, il n'avait jamais compris la raison de ce geste abject. Plusieurs années durant, il avait été convaincu que cette morsure n'était qu'un accident, une coïncidence. Il s'était persuadé que le mauvais pressentiment, qui ne l'avait pas quitté toute la durée de cette excursion dans la forêt de Dean, n'avait été qu'un effet de son imagination.

Mais ce qui était réel, cependant, c'était la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque, se sentant enfin en sécurité, il s'était reposé contre un arbre pour souffler. Le danger était venu d'en-haut : agile comme un chat de gouttière, cet ignoble monstre s'était faufilé jusqu'à une branche de l'arbre sans faire le moindre bruit. Puis, dès qu'il eût été certain que sa proie ne lui échapperait plus, il avait bondi sur elle en poussant un rugissement sauvage terrifiant. Remus n'avait rien pu faire en sentant cette montagne de muscles et de rage planter ses crocs dans sa nuque tendre de jeune garçon.

A présent, même si la douleur qui avait suivi cet acte impardonnable avait disparu de son corps, elle restait bien présente dans l'esprit du loup-garou ; de même que ces odeurs de sueur et de sang ne le quitteraient plus jamais, jusqu'à sa mort…

Et alors qu'il revivait cette scène maudite une nouvelle fois, qu'il sentait de nouveau les crocs acérés de Greyback lui percer la chair, la salive empoisonnée contaminant son organisme, un éclat de rire enfantin, à la fois terrifiant et empreint d'une innocence perverse, parvint aux oreilles émoussées du vieux loup-garou*. Surpris par ce gloussement inopportun, Remus ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La femme perfide à qui appartenait cet horrible rire n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans ce souvenir. Remus devait s'arracher à cet obsédant cauchemar et revenir à la réalité. Il devait combattre cette sorcière à l'horrible gloussement enfantin. Il devait l'empêcher de faire encore plus de dégâts. S'il se rappelait bien, c'était Tonks sa dernière adversaire. Pourvu qu'elle soit encore en vie… Pourvu qu'il parvienne à se ressaisir à temps…

Mais lorsque Remus parvint à faire le point sur ce qui ce trouvait autour lui, ce ne fut pas le sourire pervers de Bellatrix Lestrange qui accueillit son retour à la réalité, mais une vision tout aussi hideuse. Alors qu'il revenait progressivement dans le monde réel, au cœur de la bataille qui faisait rage à Poudlard – sa dernière bataille, sans aucun doute – c'était l'image d'un autre Mangemort qui s'imposa à lui. S'il en avait eu la force, le vieux loup aurait certainement eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant le visage tordu d'Antonin Dolohov, dont les yeux noirs pétillaient de méchanceté. Le sourire asymétrique révélant toute l'ampleur de sa perversité, le plus secret et le plus terrifiant des Mangemorts se délectait d'avoir enfin neutralisé sa proie, à la manière de cet autre monstre qui, depuis plus de trente ans, revenait hanter Remus à des moments comme celui-ci.

Les os brisés, les muscles déchirés, le corps inerte baignant dans la mare de son propre sang, le vieux loup ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre le bon vouloir de Dolohov, lequel semblait décidé à faire durer le plaisir jusqu'au bout. Ainsi la vie se terminait-elle, pour ce combattant brisé qui s'était livré à une bataille qu'il ne pouvait gagner. Son esprit était assailli par de douloureux souvenirs d'enfance, alors même qu'il patientait en attendant que son dernier bureau se décide enfin à l'achever. Une fois l'ultime sortilège lancé, il pourrait enfin cesser de se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir protégé Harry jusqu'au bout. Il pria alors pour que le survivant pût une nouvelle fois rester en vie au terme de cette guerre qui leur avait tant pris. Une guerre dont lui – Remus Lupin, loup-garou pacifique, espion malgré lui – ne sortirait pas vivant.

Voilà la vie qu'avait vécue Remus. Une vie patiente peuplée d'attentes interminables et de prières irréalisables pendant lesquelles il demeurait impuissant, gagné par une culpabilité douloureuse. Entre chaque pleine lune, ces attentes s'étaient avérées de plus en plus insupportables. Avant chaque entretien d'embauche couru d'avance, sa patience s'était mue en angoisse. Lorsque ses parents l'avaient emmené voir les meilleurs guérisseurs du pays pour lui trouver un remède, il avait d'abord attendu avec espoir et impatience, pour ne plus ressentir que de la résignation pure et simple par la suite. Cette fois, alors que son terrible ennemi le dominait de toute sa hauteur, croyant le torturer en entaillant un corps qui ne ressentait plus rien depuis longtemps, il se surprit à attendre de nouveau avec espoir.

Mais alors qu'il refermait les paupières pour accueillir la mort comme une amie, il entendit une nouvelle fois ce petit gloussement caractéristique qui n'était _définitivement_ _pas_ l'œuvre de Dolohov. Avec un effort surhumain, il rouvrit les yeux, ignora l'ombre de la mort qui se dessinait son bourreau et braqua son regard en direction de sa gauche, où il la vit enfin. C'était elle, Bellatrix Lestrange, le fléau des Nés-moldus et des soi-disant traitres à leur sang. Il reconnaîtrait son rire entre mille, car c'était celui qui lui avait envahi l'esprit la nuit où Sirius était mort. Et c'était aussi sûrement le dernier son que Frank et Alice avaient entendu avant de perdre la raison.

Avec horreur, Remus s'aperçut que ce rire maudit sonnerait encore une fois le glas de l'existence d'une personne qui lui était chère. Celle qui lui était le plus cher, en réalité. Lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette colorée gisant aux pieds de la femme Mangemort, de nouvelles larmes débordèrent des yeux du loup-garou. Ses lèvres formèrent alors ces derniers mots silencieux :

\- Dora… articula-t-il dans un murmure qui fut étouffé par le bruit d'une bourrasque aux reflets verts.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voici **Glacy** ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ! J'ai donc choisi Remus, mais avec un soupçon de Bellatrix ^^. Hâte d'avoir ton avis dessus =D

Un grand merci à **Kara** , **Ewimonde** et **Brownie** pour leurs béta-lectures sur ce texte. Croyez-moi, elles ont eu du boulot. Sans leurs avis et les réajustements aussi précis qu'utiles, je crois que vous n'auriez rien compris à ce qui se passe dans cet OS. Alors si vous avez aimé, félicitez-les elles aussi. Un auteur ne serait rien sans au moins trois béta pour l'empêcher de lui faire dire des conneries ! xD

* Dans mon imaginaire, les loups-garous, épuisés et meurtris par les multiples transformations qu'ils ont dû subir tout au long de leur vie, vivent moins longtemps que les humains normaux.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : Aucune idée de ce que sera le OS de cette série. Il me reste encore celui de **Nina** sur _Abraxas_ , ceux de **Kara** sur _Molly_ et les _cousins_ , celui d' **Invictus** sur _Vladimir_ , et celui de **Bokaya** sur _Angelina Johnson_. Et j'ai aussi deux autres OS cadeau similaire à celui pour **BrownieJune** qui me trottent dans la tête. Mais ça, ce sera une surprise, je ne dis pas sur qui ce sera, ni pour qui ^^.


	8. Mollynette

**Note** : Coucou à toutes et à tous. Tout d'abord, merci à vous pour ces super commentaires auxquels j'ai droit à chaque publication, ça fait trop trop trop plaisir ! *cœur* *cœur* *étoiles dans les yeux*

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de la magie, les personnages de cette histoire et la situation qu'elle dépeint sont des créations de JK Rowling, je n'ai fait que les illustrer en détail.

 **Attention** : Il se peut que cette fanfic bascule dans le hors-canon selon la vision que vous avez des personnages, en particulier au niveau des maisons auxquelles ils appartiennent.

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _A Kara Smith, ma jumelle de cœur.  
Grâce à elle, mes fanfictions ressemblent à quelque chose avant la publication.  
ps : un jour, cette fanfic Self-Insert verra le jour, I promise !_

* * *

Mais qu'avait-elle donc dans la tête ? Quel Doxy avait bien pu la piquer ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée bien au chaud dans son dortoir ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté Mindy ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-elle pu agir avec si peu de prudence !

Elle était Préfète-en-Chef affiliée à la Maison Gryffondor, non d'une prise d'électricité moldue !

…

Oh par Merlin ! Voilà maintenant qu'elle commençait à parler comme lui… Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle commette l'imprudence – et cette horrible faute de goût, soit-dit-en-passant – d'accepter le rendez-vous galant de ce va-nu-pieds ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui plaire en lui ? Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours détesté !

Elle qui était pourtant ordonnée, propre sur elle, et issue d'une très vieille famille de sorciers, venait de commettre un grave manquement à l'honneur en sortant avec lui. Par Morgane et Mélusine, qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Il était pauvre, miteux, négligent et doué d'un esprit totalement volatile. Comment la jeune fille douée, intelligente et distinguée qu'elle était avait pu tomber amoureuse de…

Non ! Non ! Non ! Elle n'était pas amoureuse ! Pas du tout ! Sûrement pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse d'un tel individu ! Cela irait à l'encontre de tout ce à quoi elle croyait. A la maison, chaque chose avait sa place, et ne devait en aucun cas être mobilisée sans raison. Dans le monde de la Magie, il en était pareil pour les sorciers : moldus, sorciers, cracmols, chacun devait rester à sa place pour que la société continue de tourner correctement. C'était bien pour cela qu'existait le Code du Secret Magique, pas vrai ?

Pourtant, alors qu'elle gravissait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la Tour Gryffondor, la jeune Préfète-en-Chef ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à lui, à son sourire, sa gentillesse, son regard empli d'une telle douceur. Il avait été si galant, si charmant, si romantique. Jamais l'aînée des Prewett n'aurait pu penser qu'un sorcier de si bas étage fût capable de faire montre d'un tel savoir-vivre. De cet endroit féérique qu'il avait trouvé au bord du lac, à ce pique-nique fabuleux qu'il avait préparé lui-même à la façon moldue, tout avait été parfait ce soir-là. Si bien qu'elle avait fini par se persuader qu'elle finirait ses jours avec lui…

Mais cette brute de Ogg(1) était intervenue et ils avaient dû se séparer pour lui échapper. Avait-il réussi à s'enfuir ? Etait-il en sécurité dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle(2) ? Avait-il pu semer cet idiot de Garde-Chasse ? Arthur était préfet lui aussi. Certes, il venait de Poufsouffle, mais quand bien même ! Molly ne doutait pas qu'il serait capable de berner un stupide sorcier non diplômé avec du sang de Troll dans les veines(3). Mais s'il avait prévenu Apollon Picott ? Et que ce dernier avait lancé ses Sombrals contre lui ? Jamais Arthur n'allait pouvoir se défaire de cette sangsue qui semblait savoir où chacun de ses élèves se trouvait – parfois avant même qu'ils le sachent eux-mêmes…

Par tous les Sorciers d'Avalon ! Tante Muriel lui avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait jamais s'accoquiner avec un Weasley ! Elle lui avait dit qu'ils étaient pauvres, minables, sans ambition, et d'une rousseur insupportable ! Certes, Molly avait elle-même quelques reflets roux autour des yeux et des oreilles. Mais en aucun cas sa chevelure était aussi flamboyante que celle de son amant…

Son amant…

Oh par Merlin ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'appelle ainsi ! Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les Weasley ! Elle était blond vénitien ! Cette soirée avec ce pauvre homme était une erreur ! Elle lui faudrait l'oublier assez vite pour ne se focaliser plus que sur Arceus Selwyn, celui que sa mère et sa tante avaient choisi pour elle. Certes, ce sorcier de sang pur n'était pas aussi romantique qu'Arthur. Il n'avait pas non plus sa gentillesse, sa douceur, son magnifique sourire triste et cette impressionnante(4)… bref, Arceus n'était pas Arthur, mais au moins était-il bien né, plutôt bel homme et sûrement pas roux !

oOoOo

\- Allez-vous vous décider à me donner le mot de passe, jeune fille ? Ou comptez-vous rester dormir là toute la nuit ?

Sursautant de panique à l'idée d'être surprise en pleine réflexion sentimentale, Molly leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait nez à nez avec la Grosse Dame, laquelle la toisait avec un air on-ne-peut-plus suspicieux. Par réflexe, la jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière et réajusta son écharpe rouge et or afin de mieux cacher les marques de son déshonneur. Cherchant tant bien que mal à cacher sa honte et son embarras, la jeune Prewett essaya de balbutier des excuses et un mot de passe, mais la Grosse Dame ne la laissa pas entrer pour autant. Mais le portrait ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde.

\- Il est quatre heures passées, jeune fille ! Que faites-vous hors de votre dortoir ?

C'était la question que Molly redoutait par-dessus tout. Elle avait beau s'être préparée à ce genre de déconvenue, et avoir réfléchi à toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour répondre aux questionnements indiscrets, elle ne parvint pas à empêcher sa voix de trembler lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- Je… je patrouillais dans les couloirs. Je suis Préfète-en-chef, vous savez ? Et comme ces derniers temps, on a observé plusieurs disparitions suspectes chez les moldus… J'ai entendu dire que le Professeur Dumbledore craignait une implication sorcière derrière tout ça. Alors j'ai pensé qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent…

Molly s'autorisa un petit soupir. Elle avait réussi à trouver une excuse plausible. Peut-être la Grosse Dame allait-elle la croire. Bien sûr, étant de Gryffondor, elle préférait l'action à la réflexion. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que toute sa famille avait été à Serdaigle et que, lors de la Répartition, le Choixpeau avait beaucoup hésité entre le deux Maisons. Elle était donc une Serdondor(5), elle savait agir _et_ réfléchir. Et elle en était fière.

Cependant, la Grosse Dame ne sembla pas impressionnée le moins du monde.

\- Vous patrouillez toujours en robe de soirée froissée, escarpins boueux, et sans soutien-gorge pour retenir votre opulente poitrine ?

Ne pouvant retenir un cri perçant en se recouvrant du mieux qu'elle put, Molly Prewett prit une teinte rouge cramoisie et ne parvint pas à répondre. Oh par Viviane et Guenièvre ! Elle devait avoir laissé son soutien-gorge sur les berges du lac. Pour la discrétion, la fière Serdondor qu'elle était pourrait repasser. Prise d'une crise de tremblements, elle fit tomber son écharpe. Elle se baissa très rapidement pour la ramasser, mais le mal était déjà fait.

\- Jolies marques, commenta ironiquement la Grosse Dame, les yeux braqués sur la nuque de la Préfète-en-Chef. C'est l'œuvre du jeune Weasley, j'imagine.

Une nouvelle fois, Molly crut qu'elle allait défaillir sur place. Le regard fixé sur le visage suffisant de la Grosse Dame, la bouche tremblante, essayant en vain de former elle-ne-savait-quels-mots, l'aînée des Prewett ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Serdondor ? Tu parles !

Mais… comment cette harpie avait-elle pu savoir ? C'était impossible qu'elle sache ! Ou alors…

\- Ils l'ont attrapé, répondit la Grosse Dame à la question informulée de Molly, confirmant les pires craintes de la jeune amoureuse. Ogg et Picott lui ont mis le trident dessus juste avant qu'il parvienne aux sous-sols des Poufsouffle, i peine dix minutes. Selon mon amie Violette, il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il leur échappe.

Le corps toujours secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, Molly essayait de ne pas pleurer. Elle devait rester forte. Elle devait rester solide. Elle était la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor. La fierté de sa Maison. L'élève préférée du Professeur McGonagall. Elle se devait de rester digne. Et pourtant…

\- Arthur… ne put-elle s'empêcher de gémir, en plaquant l'écharpe de Gryffondor contre sa bouche.

Puis, abandonnant toute dignité, elle s'affaissa contre le portrait de la Grosse Dame en sanglotant. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard sévère, mais sembla se radoucir une seconde.

\- Vous avez trouvé là quelqu'un de valeureux, Molly Prewett. Personne n'a jamais réussi à échapper à Apollon Picott auparavant. Le simple fait d'être à deux doigts d'y parvenir constitue un véritable exploit.

Mais la jeune sorcière fut incapable de mesurer la grandeur de l'exploit que semblait avoir accompli son amant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer celui-ci enchaîné dans le bureau du concierge, recevant un châtiment pour une faute qu'il n'avait pourtant pas commise seul…

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Molly se releva et se dirigea vers les étages inférieurs. Mais de sa voix sèche et sévère, la Grosse Dame l'interrompit dans sa course :

\- Où pensez-vous aller jeune fille ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher ? N'en avez-vous pas fait assez ce soir ?

Les yeux rouges de larmes et de colère, Molly se retourna et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche de nouveau, elle cria presque :

\- Justement ! C'est de ma faute s'il a été pris ! Il faut que j'aille le secourir !

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de l'escalier, mais le grognement incrédule de la grosse Dame la força à s'immobiliser.

\- Que pensez-vous pouvoir faire contre Apollon Picott ? Personne n'a jamais osé se confronter à lui, pas même le directeur(6). Si vous allez jusqu'à lui, vous ne deviendrez qu'une victime de plus. Arthur Weasley est en train de subir les pires tortures qui soient pour vous protéger de la folie de cet homme. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il serait content de vous voir débouler dans la salle de torture et tout gâcher ce qu'il a déjà enduré pour vous ?

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme. Elle savait que la Grosse Dame avait raison, mais elle ne parvint pas à tourner les talons. Comment pouvait-elle laisser Arthur affronter seul ce fou amoureux des châtiments corporels ? Comment pourrait-elle elle encore se regarder dans une glace après avoir laissé l'homme qu'elle aimait recevoir une sentence qu'elle méritait aussi ?

Car elle l'aimait, cette saleté de Croup malodorant. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, après avoir longtemps refusé ses avances. Après n'avoir accepté un rendez-vous qu'à contrecœur. Après lui avoir fait ingurgiter un philtre d'amour pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'une autre(7) et cesse de lui courir après. Cinq ans et demi qu'Arthur Weasley lui faisait la cour. Et il avait fallu qu'il tombât pour la première fois dans les griffes de Picott pour que Molly se rendît compte à quel point elle tenait à lui.

Alors, comme disaient les Moldus, au diable ce que pourraient dire sa tante et sa mère ! Au diable les récriminations de la Grosse Dame ! Au diable l'argent, les convenances, et les gens bien pensants, elle sortirait avec ce moins-que-rien sans le sou et elle ferait bien plus encore ! Car, moins-que-rien il l'était aux yeux des autres mais aux siens, il était devenu plus-que-tout.

Molly descendit alors les premières marches de l'escalier. Elle allait retrouver Arthur, et souffrir avec lui. Car elle voulait vivre avec lui. Mais une nouvelle fois, la voix de la Grosse Dame l'interrompit dans sa descente.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, Molly, dit-elle en l'appelant par son prénom pour la première fois, vous ne feriez qu'aggraver les choses. Les hommes n'aiment pas qu'on les voit souffrir. Vous allez l'embarrasser s'il vous voit là-bas. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher. Vous irez le voir demain à l'infirmerie si vous voulez. Mais là, pour le moment, vous ne pouvez rien pour lui.

De nouveau, Molly resta silencieuse. Cette satanée obèse en rose avait-elle donc toujours raison ? Les pas traînants, l'air penaud, la Préfète-en-Chef fit volte-face et se dirigea vers l'entrée que la Grosse Dame gardait.

\- Dépêchez-vous jeune fille ! la pressa-t-elle. Mes camarades en peinture viennent juste de m'apprendre que la horde de chiens ténébreux de Picott se rapproche ! S'ils vous voient ici dans cette tenue, je ne pourrai plus rien pour vous…

Molly comprenait. Avec résignation, elle prononça le mot de passe. Mais avant d'entrer, elle posa une dernière question :

\- Vous allez vraiment me laisser passer ? Je pensais que mon attitude vous révolterait. Je pensais que vous chercheriez à me punir…

Alors qu'elle passait devant le tableau, Molly vit la Grosse Dame se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ah mais je compte bien vous punir ma chère ! Cependant, il est hors de question que je laisse cette ordure de Picott s'en charger. A partir de maintenant, je ne vous ouvrirai plus jamais cette porte, même si vous avez le mot de passe. Vous devrez dépendre des autres pour rentrer chez vous, à présent. Je suis désolée, Molly…

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire désabusé. Certes, ce ne serait pas très pratique. Mais au moins n'aurait-elle pas à subir les châtiments de cet odieux concierge.

\- Merci quand même, dit-elle alors que le tableau se refermait derrière elle.

\- Mais je vous en prie, ma chère ! entendit-elle la Grosse Dame lui répondre de l'autre côté du passage. Je vous rappelle que je suis la Gardienne de Gryffondor. Tant que je suis accrochée ici, je peux vous assurer que je ne laisserai jamais Picott toucher un seul cheveu de mes protégés si je peux l'empêcher.

Une nouvelle fois, Molly eut un faible sourire et monta en direction de son dortoir. Il lui faudrait dormir un peu si elle voulait lui rendre visite avant les cours…

oOoOo

Le lendemain, Molly Weasley fit comme le lui avait conseillé la Grosse Dame. Elle se leva très tôt, bien avant les cours, et se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de l'antique centre de soin, Liam Londubat, le jeune infirmier, n'eut pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit pour comprendre la situation. Sachant très bien qui elle était, il laissa entrer Molly et ferma la porte à double-tour pour empêcher quiconque – surtout Picott, son pire ennemi – d'interrompre les deux tourtereaux. Puis, jetant un dernier regard navré sur cette scène qu'il avait trop souvent vu se répéter ici, avec de trop nombreux élèves, il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau et n'en ressortit plus tant que Molly était au chevet de son chevalier servant.

Il semblait si vulnérable, si fragile, pensa-t-elle en lui caressant ses cheveux flamboyants. Les nombreux shampooings hémostatiques qu'il avait dû subir durant la nuit n'avaient pas réussi à en enlever entièrement les traces de sang. Sur son dos mis à nu l'on pouvait constater amèrement de nombreuses entailles longues et profondes que même l'onguent confectionné par Londubat peinait à refermer. Au bout de ses bras aux muscles tendus de douleur, deux sournoises marques, fines et violacées lui entouraient les poignets. De toute évidence, son Arthur avait été attaché durant toute la séance.

Une bouffée de colère envahit alors la jeune Prewett tandis qu'elle portait son regard sur les pieds de son jeune amant, lesquels avaient été brûlés au second degré, comme s'il avait dû marcher sur les braises du feu d'un dragon. Elle voulait faire payer cette saleté de concierge ! Elle voulait qu'il ressente la douleur qu'il avait infligée à _son_ Arthur elle voulait qu'il ressente celle qu'elle éprouvait à l'instant-même.

Résolue à commettre l'irréparable, Molly Prewett fit demi-tour pour aller se confronter au terrible Apollon Picott, mais un léger gémissement derrière elle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. En toute hâte, elle se retourna et se précipita de nouveau au chevet de son amant. Les paupières violacées du jeune Weasley tremblèrent quelque peu avant de s'ouvrir et de révéler ces magnifiques yeux bleus qui l'avaient tant contemplée par le passé. Ses lèvres gonflées où s'étaient formés des caillots de sang s'étirèrent pour esquisser un sourire aussi douloureux que soulagé.

\- Mollynette(8), réussit-il à articuler, la voix endormie par la potion anesthésiante que lui avait administrée l'infirmier.

Touchée par ce petit surnom affectueux que lui seul utilisait pour la nommer, Molly ne put en supporter davantage. Eclatant en sanglots, elle alla se blottir contre son merveilleux protecteur et lui demanda pardon des dizaines de fois. Pardon pour l'avoir laissé aux mains de Picott. Pardon pour ne pas avoir cédé à ses avances plus tôt. Pardon pour avoir pensé qu'elle serait mieux avec Selwyn. Pardon pour avoir pensé une seule seconde (et même bien plus) qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec un vrai roux.

\- Tout va bien Molynette, tout va bien, lui dit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Ne sois pas désolée pour tout ça. Je suis heureux que tu aies pu t'échapper, je suis fier d'avoir pu te protéger.

Pendant un quart de seconde, Molly cessa de sangloter. Arthur avait dit exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle, l'aînée de sa famille, la jeune fille responsable, la Préfète-en-Chef sur laquelle on avait toujours compté, celle qui avait toujours protégé tout le monde pouvait enfin compter sur quelqu'un pour la protéger en retour. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Arthur Weasley, un homme qui, à cet instant précis, affichait la laideur d'un être qu'on venait de torturer. Mais Molly le savait, il était celui qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de trouver beau, malgré ses cheveux roux, sa minceur fragile et ses robes miteuses.

\- Alors tant mieux, lui répondit-elle en s'efforçant d'esquisser un sourire courageux, car je t'aime aussi, et je compte bien passer toute ma vie avec toi !

C'était apparemment la phrase qu'espérait Arthur, lui aussi. De fatigue, il referma les yeux, mais esquissa le plus merveilleux des sourires dont Molly avait été témoin.

\- Bon programme, souffla-t-il avant de se rendormir.

Émue par tant de vulnérabilité venant d'un homme si courageux et si généreux, la jeune Préfète-en-Chef posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres endolories de celui qui était sans aucun doute son futur mari(9). Puis elle repartit les yeux secs, une volonté de fer s'imprimant dans son esprit. Un jour, elle aussi, sera capable de tous les sacrifices pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. Dût-elle aller jusqu'à affronter la pire des diablesses pour ce faire.

* * *

 **Notes de fin** : Je sais que tu avais demandé l'OS sur les cousins en premier, ma Best Twin, mais celui-ci me parlait un peu plus. Du coup, ça a été « Molly First ! »

(1)Prédécesseur de Hagrid en tant que Garde-Chasse. Cité par Molly dans « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ » lorsque cette dernière revient au château pour soutenir Harry dans la troisième tâche.

(2)Certes, il est dit dans « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ » que tous les Weasley ont été à Gryffondor (à l'occasion de la répartition de Dennis Crivey). Mais en fait, quand on y regarde bien personne n'a jamais dit qu'Arthur était Gryffondor. Molly oui, car elle s'est prise un savon un jour par la Grosse Dame, mais il n'a jamais été précisé qu'Arthur n'était pas d'une autre maison. Alors j'en ai fait un Poufsouffle (Pouffy Power !).

(3)Ça par contre, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. JK Rowling ne précise pas comment était Ogg. Mais bon, il devait pas être bien fute-fute, car quand Molly se rappelle des anecdotes à son sujet dans « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ », il a l'air plutôt comique.

(4)Elle voulait parler de sa générosité, espèce de pervers !

(5)Petit clin d'œil à ma Best Twin !

(6)Alors oui, je sais, je risque de me faire haïr. Un simple concierge ayant l'ascendant sur le grand Dumbledore, ça n'a pas de sens. Mais bon, quand on regarde le prénom du concierge (Apollon), on imagine qu'il doit être plutôt pas mal. De même, c'est implicitement dit dans « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ », il a l'air particulièrement porté sur les châtiments corporels. Alors bon, un beau gosse BDSM, il m'en a pas fallu beaucoup plus pour imaginer la relation qu'il pourrait avoir avec notre _joyeux_ directeur.

(7)Molly a en effet concocté un philtre d'amour, c'est dit dans « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ ». On sait pas pourquoi elle l'a fait cependant, ni pour qui.

(8) _Mollynette_ est le petit surnom qu'Arthur lui donne quand ils sont tous les deux. Cette information top secrète nous est révélée dans le deuxième ou troisième chapitre des « _Reliques de la Mort_ ».

(9)Ce passage est directement inspiré de ma scène préférée dans « _Hunger Games : Catching Fire_ ». Je vous laisse deviner laquelle ^^. ( **Brownie** , tu risques de ne pas trop apprécier #TeamGale)

 **RAR** : Je n'ai encore jamais fait de RAR pour cette série. Ça risque d'être long ^^.

 **Chupee Chan** : Ouaip, vive les carottes ! (même si ça constipe ^^). Merci pour tes gentils commentaires, et tes encore-plus-gentilles béta-lectures. Et désolé pour les grosses chialades que ça t'occasionne parfois. Je t'assure que c'est pour la bonne cause. Je m'entraine pour le prochain CSE ^^.

 **Kara Lee-Corn Smith** : Merci à toi aussi pour tes super béta-lectures (tu as vu ? j'ai réussi à t'épargner pour celle-ci ^^). Et tes commentaires m'ont vraiment éclaté. Quel langage de la part d'une jeune fille chaste pure et innocente ! _Tu devrais te rincer la bouche Servilus ! Recurvite !_ Woups ! Pardon, mauvaise histoire xD. En tout cas, aucune surprise pour moi, je savais que derrière ta solide kara-karapace, tu étais la plus romantique des fangirls. Un genre d'ourson guimauve quoi ^^. Donc bon, pour l'histoire Hester, Sorry but not sorry ^^.  
Et sinon, je viens de relire ton dernier review (sur Davidson), et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Tu as vraiment écrit « c'est bien que ce soit long, ça permet de mieux définir Davidson ». Et le truc c'est que tu t'en es même pas rendue compte xD.  
ps : tu diras bonjour aux raquettes de Jokari de ma part :-P.

 **Ty S. Brekke** : Je sais bien que c'est difficile de te surprendre avec mes écrits car tu connais toute l'histoire d'Ohenfeld. Mais bon, j'essaie quand même un peu de te garder un certain suspense, et c'est pour cela que je ne te demande plus de béta-lecture pour le moment. Comme ça, tu peux les découvrir en live, comme une vraie fan xD.  
Sinon, j'aime l'image que tu as de l'amitié Chourave-McGo. C'est à peut près la même que moi, mais bon, ça tu le savais déjà, vu le nombre de fois où on a disserté sur McGo.  
Content que l'OS de ton chouchou t'a plu. En même temps il était fait pour ^^. Bon toi, tu savais déjà à peu près de quoi il en retournait pour le miroir. Mais bon, du coup, maintenant, ça n'intriguera plus personne quand j'en parlerais. Dommage ^^.  
Désolé pour le passage de Scarlett. C'est vrai que j'ai pas trop réfléchi. Ces OS récompenses, je les rédige plus ou moins comme les nuits HPS (prochaine le 16-17, tu seras de la partie ?) en une heure ou deux. Du coup, y a souvent pas mal d'incohérences, malgré les béta. Mais je crois que pour celle-ci, c'est dû au fait que j'avais décidé de faire Scarlett plus vieille à l'origine (9 ou 10 ans). Mais en recomptant les âges, je me suis rendu compte que Milo n'aurait plus été un nouveau-né dans ce cas (vu qu'ils ont sept ans d'écart). Donc je l'ai faite plus jeune.  
Pour l'OS sur Mattheus (oui, j'ai piqué le nom dans Class ^^), j'en suis plutôt fier aussi. Et bon, c'est plus facile de décrire les sentiments d'un gosse de onze ans que de sept. Je me souviens un peu plus de ma période des onze ans ^^.  
Et pour finir avec l'OS sur Rémus, je tiens à préciser que je te déteste sur le coup. Tu as cassé tout l'effet ! Y a vraiment que toi pour repérer ces détails débiles, même **Ewimonde** , **Kara** et **Brownie** n'ont rien vu ! Bref, je corrigerai ça en tant utile. Et puis merde quoi ! Remus et Ted Tonks l'appelaient déjà Dora dans « _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ » ! Pourquoi viens-tu casser mon image dramatique en y insérant la plus insupportable des exploratrices ! Bouuuuuh ! Je vais bouder !

Coucou **Nina** ! J'ai adoré écrire ton OS sur Chourave. Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir inspiré ! Et comme d'hab', j'aime beaucoup tes commentaires sur chacun de mes écrits. Ils sont si rafraichissants ! Ne t'inquiète pas, l'OS sur Abraxas arrivera bientôt. Dès que j'ai un truc solide qui me vient à l'idée ^^.  
Hahaha ! Tu m'as fait trop rire avec ta review sur Hester. Désolé pour la guimauve. En ce moment je m'entraine pour émouvoir les foules. Désolé d'avoir fait de toi un dommage collatéral (un conseil : ne lis surtout pas « _De cœur et de sang_ » ! xD). Mais rassure-toi, je vais essayer de me rattraper par la suite et faire des trucs bien dramatiques ^^.  
ps : ton absence sur le Cycle me laisse quelque peu dubitatif. Soit tu as vraiment fort à faire et tu n'as pas eu le temps de passer. Ou soit tu attends ton heure (et sept ou huit coms supplémentaires) pour chopper la centième review ^^. Bizarrement, te connaissant (un peu), je pencherai presque plus sur la deuxième alternative xD.

Hey **Drety** ! Content de te voir par ici aussi ! Ravi que tu aies aimé l'OS sur Chourave. Pour celui sur Hester, c'est vrai que les raisons du départ du père sont un peu bizarres. Mais bon, c'est surtout du point de vue d'Eleanor. Après tout, elle a « oublietté » son ex-mari. Peut-être serait-il revenu après réflexion. On le saura jamais.

Coucou **Ewimonde93** : Alors, tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour le binge-watching/reviewing, ça fait super plaisir. D'autant plus que j'adore toujours autant tes commentaires avisés. Je le dis et je le redis « un auteur de fanfics ne seraient rien sans ses béta-lecteurs ». Encore merci de tout cœur pour tes béta sur Remus et Mattheus, elles ont sauvé mes OS.  
Sinon, oui, je connais le cigle TTBM. Ça veut dire « Terrible et Terrifiant Bat Man », n'est-ce pas ? xD  
Désolé pour la taille réduite de mes OS, mais vu le nombre effrayant qu'il me reste encore à écrire, je ne peux pas me permettre d'en faire des plus gros. Et cela ne risque pas de s'arranger avec la publication du tome 2 si mes lecteurs sont aussi joueurs ^^.  
Pour l'OS Hester, c'est vrai que ne fréquentant presqu'aucun parent d'enfant de trois ans, j'ai pas trop fait gaffe au réalisme de la scène.  
Pour celui de Davidson, j'avoue que plus j'cris sur lui, plus je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec Poufsouffle. Mais bon, qui sait ? Sur un malentendu ^^. Le choixpeau devait être bourré ce jour-là ^^.  
Pour les guerres de sang, en effet. J'ai toujours eu envie de montrer que bon, y a autre chose que les gentils sangs-mêlés et les méchants sang-pur. Il faut bien se rappeler que les discriminations peuvent aller dans les deux sens. Et parfois, en croyant combattre une discrimination, on en engendre une autre. Tous les sangs-purs ne sont pas des connards, j'aimerais qu'on s'en rappelle bien ^^.  
En ce qui concerne l'OS Remus, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour m'avoir aidé à gérer la temporalité. Et ravi de t'avoir fait rire avec ma note de fin ^^. Je suis content de ne pas avoir déçu tout le monde avec ce texte qui illustre un passage bien connu des fans.

Merci à toi, ma **Brownie** , ma Dark Pouffy préférée ! On se retrouvera pour bien d'autres OS, j'espère ^^. Gros bisous à toi et à la crevette ! *cœur* *cœur* *étoiles dans les yeux* *papillons dans le ventre*. Et dis à Papa Crevette de bien faire attention, car je n'ai pas fini de te draguer ! xD

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : Une nouvelle fois, je ne peux vous dire sur qui, ni pour qui sera le prochain OS. J'espère juste que vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps avant de le lire ^^.


	9. La furie

**Note** : Salut les gens ! Voici donc un nouvel OS récompense pour vous !

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de la magie, les personnages de cette histoire et la situation qu'elle dépeint sont des créations de JK Rowling, je n'ai fait que les illustrer en détail.

 **Attention** : Il se peut que cette fanfic bascule dans le hors-canon selon la vision que vous avez des personnages.

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _A Bokaya, la Crazy-Revieweuse-in-Chief.  
Puisse-t-elle longtemps illuminer nos textes de ses supers commentaires méga décalés !_

* * *

Une pluie battante se déversait sur le château et le parc de Poudlard cet après-midi-là. Pas un hibou ne pouvait être vu en dehors des murs de la réconfortante bâtisse de pierre. Le rideau aquatique était tellement dense qu'on ne voyait pas à plus de trois mètres devant soi. Charlie serrait les poings en contemplant cette désolation climatique par une fenêtre de la Tour Gryffondor.

Sale temps pour le Quidditch, se dit-il la mine maussade. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Hans et lui n'avaient que trop attendu. Les équipes de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle avaient déjà fait passer leurs essais depuis plusieurs semaines. Et celle de Serpentard n'avait pas eu de recrutement à effectuer. Après tout, à quoi bon essayer de perfectionner une équipe déjà championne ?

Selwyn(1) n'avait pratiquement rien à faire pour permettre à Serpentard de gagner une troisième coupe consécutive. Les trois poursuiveurs vert et argent étaient si puissants que rien ni personne ne pouvait les arrêter lorsque la machine était lancée. Pas même Hans(2), le meilleur attaquant des lions. Face à ce nouveau, Flint(3), même les vétérans de Gryffondor ne faisait pas le poids.

Par Merlin ! s'exclama Charlie pour lui-même. Où étaient passées ses jeunes années durant lesquelles il avait mené par deux fois les lions à la victoire(4) ? Comment avait-il pu faire dégringoler cette équipe si douée du rang de champions incontestés ne perdant aucun match, à ces pitoyables joueurs sans âme qui ne parvenaient plus qu'à gagner sur le fil contre les Poufsouffle(5) ?

Et pourtant, jamais il n'avait raté un seul vif(6). Il avait toujours réussi à sauver l'honneur en faisant perdre Gryffondor par quelques dizaines de points seulement. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour redorer le blason de cette équipe autrefois si prestigieuse. Une formation ne comptant que sur un attrapeur et un poursuiveur pour gagner était vouée à l'échec. Ces trois dernières années leur avaient valu plus d'humiliations et de désillusions que Gryffondor n'en avait jamais reçues au cours du siècle entier. Ils avaient eu beau changer de joueurs les uns après les autres, rien n'avait évolué : les Lions n'avaient plus le niveau pour faire face aux Aigles et aux Serpents.

En dehors de Hans et lui, aucun de leurs camarades n'était resté bien longtemps, dégoûtés par les amères défaites et les humiliantes victoires qu'ils n'avaient que trop souvent essuyées. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que leurs premiers adversaires fussent ces brutes de Serpentard ? Pourquoi aucun gardien, aucun batteur, ni aucun poursuiveur n'avait-il réussi à stopper leurs avancées musclées et à faire en sorte de tenir le score le temps que lui, l'attrapeur de génie puisse récupérer le vif ?

Le seul rookie(7) de l'année dernière qui souhaitait rempiler pour une année supplémentaire était le jeune Olivier Dubois, gardien plutôt talentueux, mais fragile. Il s'était pris un cognard en pleine tête lors du premier match de l'année passée(8), et avait dû rester hors du terrain six mois durant. Que se passerait-il si cela se reproduisait cette saison ? Flint et Selwyn ne lui laisseraient aucune chance. Était-ce bien sage de le laisser retenter sa chance comme il l'avait demandé ? De toute façon, avait-il le choix ?

Faisant de son mieux pour chasser cet air désabusé de son visage, le triste Capitaine de Gryffondor enfila ses gants et se dirigea vers la porte de son dortoir. Il était en retard, et il était sûr que Hans en avait profité pour traumatiser le peu de potentielles recrues qui s'étaient inscrites cette année.

oOoOo

\- Allez du nerf ! Bande de boursoufs(9) mollassons ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que cet entrainement est trop dur pour vous ? Si c'est le cas ! Abandonnez les essais et laissez faire les vrais hommes !

Charlie poussa un soupir abattu. Il avait eu raison. Même avec la pluie battante qui lui obstruait la vue, il pourrait reconnaît cette voix entre mille. Hans Grunberg, un élève de septième année comme lui, ne lésinait pas sur ses cordes vocales pour faire entendre son opinion. Depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe, Charlie avait beaucoup eu de mal à se faire respecter de son camarade qui était, comme lui, l'un des seuls vétérans de la glorieuse équipe de 1987. Il se servait souvent de son titre de meilleur buteur de la saison 86-87 – performance surprenante venant d'un rookie – pour intimider ses adversaires comme ses équipiers.

Persuadé d'être dans le vrai, il prônait ce jeu tout en violence et en brutalité qui l'avait fait gagner ce titre dont il se vantait sans cesse. Ce qu'il refusait de reconnaître cependant, c'était que l'an passé, Marcus Flint avait pulvérisé son record en se montrant encore plus brutal et plus violent que l'était le têtu poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

Peut-être était-il temps pour l'équipe en rouge et or de tenter une nouvelle approche ? Mais Charlie saurait-il s'imposer face à cette force de la nature qu'était Hans ? Il en doutait fortement. Mais après tout, cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer, pas vrai ?

Son œil aguerri d'attrapeur balaya alors la maigre assemblée de postulants, et s'arrêta sur un groupe d'élèves plutôt jeunes qui se passaient le souafle sans conviction. Tous les quatre, bien plus petits et plus minces que les autres candidats, savaient très bien que leur pauvre carrure ne les aiderait pas à attirer l'attention du colosse qui terrorisait leurs aînés. Aucun d'entre eux ne devait avoir plus de douze ans, Hans les balaierait à la première charge.

Pourtant, en les observant attentivement, Charlie s'aperçut que ces deux garçons et ces deux filles semblaient vraiment à l'aise, en vol stationnaire sur leurs balais – ce qui était un exercice bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Avec une encore plus grande surprise, il reconnut alors les deux garçons. Ils n'étaient autres que ses frères cadets, Fred et George(10), deux jumeaux indomptables et sans limites qui ne craignaient aucun défi ni aucune autorité.

Avec un petit rire, Charlie se décida à aller les rejoindre. S'il existait bien des personnes capables de résister à la furie des Serpentard, ce serait sans aucun doute ces deux tornades. Ramassant deux battes sur le chemin, il les lança aux deux trublions qui les attrapèrent du haut de leurs balais sans aucune difficulté. Charlie esquissa un sourire appréciateur. Jamais ces deux énergumènes n'avaient été autorisés à utiliser les balais de leurs aînés. Était-il possible qu'ils aient forcé la remise derrière la maison pour les dérober et s'entrainer avec en toute impunité ?

\- Euh… tu veux qu'on fasse quoi avec ça, Charlie ? demanda George en regardant sa batte comme s'il s'était agi d'un vulgaire bâton moldu.

\- Vous allez passer les tests pour être batteurs, bien entendu, lui répondit Charlie avec conviction. Venez avec moi !

Surpris par l'inhabituelle autorité dont faisait preuve leur second frère, d'habitude si effacé, les jumeaux lui emboîtèrent l'envol, non sans une certaine réticence cependant.

\- Mais on n'avait pas postulé pour être batteurs, Charlie ! lui dit alors Fred qui volait dans son sillage. On voulait être poursuiveurs, nous ! (11)

\- Oui, renchérit George, on pensait qu'en tant que jumeaux, on serait capables de combinaisons spéciales qui affoleraient les défenses.

\- Mais Grunberg n'a même pas voulu nous voir à l'œuvre, continua Fred d'un air sombre. Il nous a dit qu'on était trop jeunes, trop maigres et trop petits(12). Et il nous a envoyé faire mumuse avec le souafle un peu plus loin.

\- Et c'est là qu'on a trouvé Alicia et Angelina(13) qui s'étaient fait recaler elles aussi, compléta George.

\- Hans ne veut pas de filles, précisa Fred, il dit que ça va handicaper contre les Serpentard.

\- Et bien on va voir s'il a raison ! déclara Charlie d'un ton décidé. Les filles, venez avec nous !

Surprises mais ravies de retenir l'attention du capitaine officiel de Gryffondor, les deux jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier pour rejoindre le sillage des trois frères. Les cinq se placèrent ainsi en formation serrée et firent quelques tours de terrain pendant lesquels Charlie observa la technique de vol de chacun. Ils avaient beau être très jeunes, ils étaient tous les trois très doués.

Aucunement handicapés par leurs battes qu'ils brandissaient fièrement de leurs mains gauches, Fred et George maniaient leurs manches à balai à la perfection de leurs mains droites(14). Les filles, Alicia et Angelina, n'étaient pas non plus en reste. Tandis que la première maintenait sans peine le rythme soutenu que leur imposait Charlie, la seconde, moins rapide, semblait d'autant plus à l'aise sur son balai(15). Maintenant un équilibre sûr et une trajectoire quasi linéaire malgré la pluie, elle démontrait là une parfaite maitrise de sa monture.

L'intuition de Charlie ne le trompait pas, il avait là l'ébauche d'une équipe de champions(16). Ils en avaient l'étoffe, et c'était à lui qu'il incombait la tâche d'en tisser la cape. Mais pour cela, il allait connaître son plus grand défi en tant que capitaine de Quidditch…

\- A quoi tu joues Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ces minables ? Aide-moi plutôt à entrainer ceux qui ont un vrai potentiel !

Un coup d'œil vers l'équipe qu'avait réunie Hans – sans son accord bien entendu – lui suffit à confirmer ses pires craintes. Une fois de plus, son massif camarade misait sur la taille et la puissance plutôt que sur l'agilité et la précision. Une fois de plus, il jouait le jeu des Serpentard. Charlie poussa un soupir de résignation. Il était temps pour le capitaine qu'il était de remettre les sabliers à l'endroit et de montrer à tous qui était le vrai capitaine de Gryffondor.

\- Je vais rester avec mon équipe de minables, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et je mets la tienne au défi, d'accord ?

Hans en fut bouche-bée. Ses yeux grand ouverts prouvèrent qu'il ne s'attendait ni à une telle détermination dans la voix du Capitaine dont il aurait voulu prendre la place ni à une idée aussi saugrenue venant de sa part. Ainsi, une fois la surprise passée, il éclata d'un grand rire peu flatteur visant clairement à blesser Charlie et son groupe.

\- Tu délires ou quoi ? s'écria bruyamment le colosse hilare. On va vous balayer comme des pièces d'échecs à peine sorties de leur emballage !

Voyant que Charlie ne cillait pas, Hans poussa un long soupir, et baissa les épaules en signe de résignation.

\- Très bien Weasley, tu l'auras voulu ! Mais ne me reproche pas ensuite de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Tu peux même récupérer ton Dubois chéri(17), j'ai trouvé bien mieux. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous !

Mais Charlie demeurait serein en parfait expert de Quidditch, il percevait des choses que Hans ne comprendrait jamais. Son équipe allait battre ces stupides titans que son camarade avait réunis. Et lorsqu'il se retourna pour observer le malheureux Dubois rejoindre en hâte les anneaux derrière eux, Charlie ne fut même pas surpris de constater qu'aucun de ses cinq équipiers ne semblait intimidé. Il s'était attendu à apercevoir cette expression de farouche révolte sur les visages de ses deux chenapans de frères cadets, mais il n'avait pas pensé retrouver cette expression chez les deux filles qui ne semblaient pas prêtes non plus à se laisser humilier sans rien dire. Alors, le visage serein et le sourire confiant, Charlie déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Je relève le défi ! Je jouerai le rôle du troisième poursuiveur !

Puis, sans attendre une seule instruction complémentaire de leur nouveau leader, ses quatre nouvelles recrues en puissance se placèrent à chaque coin de leur portion de terrain. Haussant les sourcils devant un positionnement si impeccable pour des débutants, Hans Grunberg se mit lui aussi en formation avec son équipe. Charlie le voyait bien, son co-équipier était impressionné, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer. Et le Capitaine l'était lui aussi, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses deux frères, qui ne respectaient rien de rien, pourraient un jour voler en coordination comme dans les meilleurs manuels de Quidditch. Au fond de lui, le petit attrapeur qu'il était en était même venu à espérer ne pas être une gêne pour ses coéquipiers, à ce poste qu'il ne maîtrisait guère.

oOoOo

Les deux équipes étaient enfin prêtes. Hans n'attendit pas un quelconque coup de sifflet pour charger à toute vitesse, souafle en avant. Pris au dépourvu, Charlie ne put qu'éviter la collision qui lui aurait été fatale à coup sûr. Il vit avec horreur son massif coéquipier effectuer une percée vers les buts de Dubois. Bien trop légères pour espérer tenter de bloquer une telle masse à pleine vitesse, Alicia et Angelina ne prirent pas de risque non plus. Le champ libre pour aller humilier son souffre-douleur préféré, Grunberg esquissa un sourire mauvais avant d'armer son tir…

\- Prends ça !

Blam !

\- Qu'est-ce qu…

Il était en effet très imprudent de considérer Dubois comme le dernier rempart dont disposaient les candidats de Gryffondor pour contenir les attaques assassines de leur adversaire du jour. Fred Weasley était déjà un insupportable casse-pied en tant normal. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une batte à la main, il pourrait faire bien des ravages. Grunberg évita le tir in-extremis, mais cela l'avait coupé net dans son élan. Alors que ses deux adversaires féminines se rapprochaient de lui pour aller défendre leur gardien, Hans esquissa un nouveau sourire narquois et s'apprêta à les accueillir de manche ferme, mais…

Blam !

\- Aoutch !

Cette fois, le cognard avait trouvé sa cible. George, son lanceur, avait réussi à se faire tout petit jusqu'à trouver un angle parfait pour désarçonner son massif ennemi(18). Ce dernier avait réussi à rester sur son balai, mais le souafle lui avait échappé, permettant à la foudroyante Alicia Spinnet de récupérer la balle rouge et repartir à l'attaque. Son impressionnante vitesse lui permit d'effacer sans encombre le véritable colosse de cinquième année que Grunberg avait déniché et de relancer vers la gauche en direction d'Angelina. Cette dernière évita un cognard, puis le troisième poursuiveur et se mit en position pour repartir à l'attaque. Mais ces deux manœuvres de toute beauté l'avaient obligée à ralentir la cadence, permettant à Grunberg de revenir à sa hauteur. Le regard qu'il lui lança alors était sans équivoque. Préférant éviter la confrontation directe – du moins pour le moment – la jeune poursuiveuse relança le souafle très loin en avant, en direction des anneaux de l'équipe adverse. En direction de Charlie lui-même…

Le malheureux poursuiveur improvisé se rendit soudain compte que lui aussi était sur le terrain. Lui aussi était censé jouer. Réceptionnant tant bien que mal le projectile, il se retourna et tira dans la foulée !

Mais le mastodonte que Hans avait recruté intercepta sans mal la faible tentative de Charlie. Avant qu'il ne puisse retourner à son poste, le colosse lança le souafle écarlate si loin que ni Grunberg, ni son équipier McLaggen(24) n'avaient eu à retourner dans leur camp pour réceptionner le projectile. Jamais le Capitaine de Gryffondor n'avait joué au poste de poursuiveur auparavant. Il allait sans aucun doute handicaper ses camarades si doués s'il continuait à jouer ainsi.

Mais comme il put s'en rendre compte une nouvelle fois, ses quatre protégés n'avaient aucunement besoin de lui pour stopper les rudes attaques de leurs puissants adversaires. Une nouvelle fois, Grunberg fut stoppé par un cognard de George. Résolu à ne pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois, le leader autoproclamé de cette équipe de géants fit une passe en direction de Lorcan McLaggen. Il avait compris que face aux cognards, les passages frontaux étaient vains.

Mais une trainée rouge et or fondit sur la trajectoire de la balle enchantée et l'expédia hors de portée de ses deux adversaires. Alicia Spinnet, encore elle ! La rapidité avec laquelle elle chevauchait son modeste comète 180 était si impressionnante que Charlie manqua une nouvelle fois de rater le souafle qu'elle lui envoyait. Sachant très bien qu'il n'avait ni la puissance ni l'expérience pour marquer un but à un tel gardien, le mince attrapeur attendit Angelina pour attaquer avec elle. Mais voyant à la carrure de cette robuste fille noire qu'elle serait bien plus capable que Charlie Weasley de marquer un but à ce puissant portier, Hans ne prit pas de risque et chargea sans ménagement la jeune fille. Il en profita pour récupérer le souafle et partit à l'assaut des anneaux de Dubois, avec un cri de guerre visant à déstabiliser l'impressionnable gardien de Gryffondor(19).

Très vite, Fred et George se déchainèrent sur les deux cognards pour stopper une nouvelle fois ce véritable tank moldu. Mais ce dernier s'y était attendu, et évita chacun des projectiles qu'on lui envoya. Seul face à Olivier, il esquissa un sourire féroce avant d'armer son tir. Ni la rapide Alicia, ni la robuste Angelina, ni Charlie lui-même ne purent empêcher Hans d'humilier Dubois.

\- Ouaiiiis !

oOoOo

\- Quoi ?

A part Dubois lui-même ! Plongeant du bon côté, le jeune gardien parvint sans peine à stopper ce puissant tir digne du plus destructeur des _Bulletum Canonus_ ! (20)

\- Allez-y devant ! hurla Dubois en relançant le souafle vers Angelina.

Cette dernière évita un cognard lancé par David Bole(21), et s'élança en direction du terrain adverse. Bien entendu, elle fut vite confrontée à Hans Grunberg qui avait hâte d'en découdre une nouvelle fois avec elle. Mais à aucun moment la robuste Gryffondor ne se démonta. Elle poussa un hurlement impressionnant, accompagné d'un sourire guerrier qui fit douter son adversaire un quart de demi-seconde. Et cet instant fut décisif, car malgré sa carrure de loin supérieure à celle d'Angelina, le vétéran de Gryffondor encaissa très mal la charge et ne put stopper sa rivale.

\- Vas-y Angelina ! l'encouragea Dubois du bout du terrain. Éclate-les tous !

Ragaillardie par les cris de ses camarades, Angelina fit éclater toute la puissance de son balai, si bien qu'aucun des cognards envoyés par les batteurs adverses ne l'atteignirent. Lorcan McLaggen, ayant été témoin direct de la déconvenue de Grunberg contre Angelina, attendait celle-ci de pied ferme. Les cuisses et les poings serrés sur son manche, il était résolu à la stopper coûte que coûte et à marquer lui-même contre cette lopette de Dubois.

Cependant…

\- Qu'est-ce qu…

Effectuant une magnifique manœuvre de contre-manche(22), la jeune poursuiveuse parvint à déséquilibrer son massif adversaire et repartir de plus belle en direction des anneaux du gardien adverse. Le troisième poursuiveur, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il convenait de faire blocus ou de tenter une approche plus technique, n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse. Juste avant la confrontation, Angelina effectua une longue et puissante passe en direction d'Alicia qui était démarquée…

\- Non ! hurla Hans paniqué. Revenez en défense, vite !

Mais c'était bien trop tard. Même si des défenseurs avaient été présents en défense à ce moment-là, pas un n'aurait pu stopper le magnifique tir d'Alicia. D'une main, elle se souleva à l'horizontale au-dessus de son balai et, d'un vif coup de pied, elle frappa le souafle à la volée. Durant les secondes qui suivirent, aucun des joueurs soigneusement recrutés par Hans ne songea à faire le moindre geste. Même Charlie s'était immobilisé de stupeur au moment où ce but d'anthologie fut marqué.

Cependant, les acolytes du Capitaine officiel n'allaient pas passer une si belle occasion pour faire montre de leurs talents indiscutables. La robuste Angelina perçait les défenses avec une facilité que sa technique et sa puissance rendaient naturelle. La fulgurante Alicia semait cognards et poursuiveurs avec une telle aisance que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de balai pour voler. Et lui, Charlie Weasley, pourtant novice au poste de poursuiveur, utilisait toute son agilité d'attrapeur chevronné pour se défaire du marquage de Hans. En outre, sa parfaite vision du jeu faisait de lui un excellent meneur. Au bout d'à peine dix minutes, il avait réussi à communiquer avec ses joueurs autrement que par la parole. Et à l'autre bout du terrain, Dubois stoppait les quelques tirs que Hans ou McLaggen réussissaient à lui envoyer.

Tous ensemble, ils parvenaient à handicaper l'équipe de choc que Grunberg avait formée sur le modèle de celle des Serpentard. Tous ensemble, ils pourraient vaincre les vert et argent une bonne fois pour toutes…

Mais de toute évidence, Hans n'était pas de cet avis. Préférant privilégier son honneur à ses chances de victoire contre Serpentard, il se saisit de la batte d'un de ses équipiers et lança un cognard droit sur Dubois, lequel venait d'arrêter un de ses _Bulletum Canonus_ dont il était si fier.

\- Hans ! Non ! s'écria Charlie, inutilement.

\- Dubois ! Attention ! hurla George.

Mais cette mise en garde fut tout aussi inutile. Prêt à tout pour prouver qu'il n'était plus le petit chétif de l'an passé – ce jeune troisième année qui avait été assommé au bout de dix minutes lors de son premier match – Olivier Dubois plongea en direction du cognard et s'en saisit des deux mains, à bras le corps, comme s'il s'était agi d'un souafle particulièrement hargneux(23). Puis, ne perdant pas de temps, il relança le cognard à mains nues en direction de Grunberg, lequel se prit le projectile de plein fouet et chuta de son balai !

Aussitôt, les jumeaux Weasley se précipitèrent vers lui et le rattrapèrent à bout de bras pour le poser ensuite sur les gradins vide du stade de Quidditch. Esquissant un sourire vengeur, Charlie quitta le terrain pour aller rejoindre son infortuné camarade. Il ne servait plus à rien de continuer le match. Il avait été plié dès le premier but. Les onze autres qui avaient suivi n'étaient qu'une sorte de bonus visant à prouver la valeur des jeunes recrues de Charlie.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix triomphante.

Esquissant un sourire épuisé, Hans Grunberg dut attendre de reprendre son souffle avant de lui répondre :

\- Ils sont admis… suffoqua-t-il difficilement. Surtout celle-là !

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur la jeune Angelina Johnson.

\- Avec une telle furie dans l'équipe, les Serpentard n'ont aucune chance !

oOoOo

 _Nulle ne le savait encore à cette époque, mais la furie en question deviendrait l'un des pires fléaux des Serpentard. Quatre ans durant – de 1991 à 1995 – elle ne cesserait de l'emporter sur l'équipe de Marcus Flint, raflant même la coupe à deux reprises en 1994 et en 1996._

* * *

 **Notes de fin** : Voili, voilou Bokaya ! Toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir réussi à faire un OS exclusivement sur Angelina. Mais la Muse en a voulu autrement, comme dirait **Chupee Chan**. J'espère que cet OS sur la naissance de l'équipe de Gryffondor t'aura plu. En attendant, je te souhaite une bonne fin d'année. A très bientôt !

Un grand merci à **Ty S. Brekke** , **Kara** **Lee-corn** **Smith** et **Chupeechan** pour leurs super bétalectures. Que ferais-je sans vous ?

 **Notes annexes** :

(0) **Temporalité** : la scène se passe en 1990, un an avant « Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers ». Charlie est en septième année (il est de décembre 72), Dubois est en quatrième année (étant né en fin 1975 ou début 76), Flint est en cinquième année, les jumeaux, Alicia et Angelina sont en deuxième année.  
(1) **Selwyn** : nom de célèbre famille de sorciers faisant partie des « _Vingt-huit Sacrés_ ». L'un d'eux est Mangemort, il est présent lors de la bataille du Ministère dans « _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ ». Dolorès Ombrage prétend être reliée aux Selwyn dans « _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ ». Ce Capitaine de Quidditch précédant Flint est un descendant de cette famille, mais tout droit sorti de mon imaginaire.  
(2) **Hans Grunberg** : OC tout droit sorti de mon imagination. De la même année que Charlie, il entre dans l'équipe un an après ce dernier, soit pour la saison 1986-87. Il devient le meilleur marqueur de la coupe de Quidditch pour sa première participation, un record qui le rend fier. Basé sur le personnage de Karl Ukkel (autre OC) dans ma saga principale, « _Le Cycle d'Ohenfeld_ ».  
(3) **Flint** : Il s'agit bien de Marcus Flint, futur Capitaine de Serpentard. D'après mes calculs, il devrait être en cinquième année puisque JK Rowling a révélé sur Twitter qu'il avait un an de plus que Dubois car qu'il avait redoublé une classe. Je l'ai fait entrer dans l'équipe en quatrième année, car cela suit la logique de l'équipe de Serpentard qui privilégie la force à la technique.  
(4) **Charlie Weasley** : Il est dit à plusieurs reprises que Charlie était un attrapeur de génie et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor (« Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers » « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban »). Dans « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban », il est également précisé que l'Équipe de Gryffondor n'a jamais été championne de Poudlard depuis l'époque où Charlie y jouait, sept ans auparavant. Cependant, en faisant nos maths, on se rend compte que sept ans avant le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, ça donne la saison 1986-87. Or Charlie n'a quitté Poudlard qu'en juin 1990. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en faire un Capitaine désabusé, nostalgique de sa gloire passée.  
(5) **Poufsouffle** : Même si cela ne me plaît pas trop de l'admettre, il est de notoriété publique que les Poufsouffle sont des buses en Quidditch. Dans « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu », Harry explique que la victoire de l'équipe de Diggory sur la sienne est un exploit qu'ils n'ont que très rarement réalisé au cours du siècle (ce qui a d'ailleurs été renouvelé deux fois consécutives par l'équipe de Zacharias Smith dans « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix » et « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé »).  
(6) **Charlie Weasley** : comme Charlie est considéré comme un attrapeur de génie, mais qu'il n'a pu faire gagner Gryffondor après 1987, j'ai pensé qu'il avait toujours conclu les matchs en attrapant le vif d'or, mais qu'en raison de la médiocrité du reste de l'équipe, il n'avait pas pu donner la victoire finale à sa maison. Certes, cela ne concorde pas totalement avec la vision de JK Rowling, car dans « Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers », McGonagall espère que Dubois fera de Harry un meilleur attrapeur que le précédent, lequel a permis Serpentard de les battre à plates coutures la dernière fois. De toute évidence, il ne s'agit pas de Charlie, vu qu'il est considéré comme « légendaire ». Mais du coup, chronologiquement ça colle pas trop, car Charlie devrait être l'attrapeur qui précède Harry. Ou alors Charlie n'a pas disputé la dernière coupe de sa scolarité… (ce qui ne m'arrange pas trop pour cet OS). Ou alors JK Rowling s'est gaufrée royalement car elle n'est pas douée en maths… Le doute est permis.  
(7) **Rookie** : thème non spécifique au monde des sorciers, désignant un débutant, une nouvelle recrue dans une équipe sportive (surtout au basket, je crois). **  
**(8) **Olivier Dubois** : né en 1976 ou 77, il a dû connaître Charlie Weasley et intégrer l'équipe quand celui-ci était encore Capitaine. Plus trop sûr de son année d'intégration, je l'ai fait commencer le Quidditch en troisième année (saison 1989-90). Le fait qu'il s'est fait démonter par un cognard après deux minutes de son premier match et d'être resté inconscient pendant une semaine, c'est apparemment inscrit dans « Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers ». Je ne m'en rappelle plus, mais ça doit bien faire dix ans que je ne l'ai pas lu. Par contre, le fait de l'avoir rendu incapable de monter sur un balai pendant toute la Saison, c'est une idée de moi. Comme ça, ça rend plus crédibles les doutes de Grunderg à son égard.  
(9) **Boursouf** : créature dont est dérivé le boursoufflet. Un peu comme les poneys et les chevaux. Mais avec une moins grande… crinière !  
(10) **Les jumeaux Weasley** : rien n'est noté sur l'année durant laquelle Fred et George ont intégré l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais comme ils ont l'air déjà vachement familiers avec Olivier Dubois et le Quidditch en général dès « Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers », je me suis dit qu'ils devaient déjà être dans l'équipe l'année précédant l'intégration de Harry.  
(11) **Poursuiveurs** : l'idée que Fred et George auraient voulu être poursuiveurs et non batteurs m'est venue suite à l'intégration des jumeaux Finnigan (OC du « Cycle d'Ohenfeld ») en tant que tandem de poursuiveurs dans l'équipe de Peter Weasley et Nathan Jones (d'autres OC d'Ohenfeld ^^).  
(12) **Trop petits, trop maigres et trop jeunes** : bon, en fait, Fred et George sont censés être râblés (noté dans « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu »). Mais bon, en deuxième année, je les imagine un peu plus chétifs.  
(13) **Angelina et Alicia** : bien qu'il soit clairement dit dans « Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers » qu'Angelina était déjà dans l'équipe l'an passé (dixit Lee Jordan, juste avant de vanter sa beauté), rien n'est spécifié sur Alicia. Mais comme elles sont inséparables, et que je voulais un renouveau assez conséquent de l'équipe, je l'ai intégré cette année-là également.  
(14) **Battes tenues de la main gauche** : oui, comme les jumeaux Wealsey sont presque nés le même jour que moi (à quelques années près, quand même ^^), j'ai décidé de les faire gauchers comme moi. Left-Handed Power !  
(15) **Spécificités des poursuiveuses** : rien n'est vraiment dit sur les capacités précises d'Alicia et d'Angelina. Du coup, désolé, j'ai succombé aux clichés en faisant de la grande noire une joueuse solide et robuste à la puissance de tir assez conséquente. Et comme je voulais les faire complémentaires, j'ai fait d'Alicia une joueuse rapide, agile, et très précise (même si elle rate un pénalty d'un bon mètre lors de la finale dans « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban). Plus tard, j'imagine Katie Bell en pro de la passe décisive, vu qu'elle est souvent mise en second plan, même pendant sa dernière année, au profit d'Angelina ou de Ginny.  
(16) **L'Équipe de Champions** : bon ça leur a pris quatre ans supplémentaires, mais finalement Charlie avait raison, ces cinq-là ont bien été Champions ensemble ^^.  
(17) **Son Dubois chéri** : oui, j'avoue je shippe le Charwood (désolé pour les inconditionnels du Charmione). Bon, pour être honnête, je shippe le Polywood ! :-D  
(18) **Tactiques des Jumeaux** : là non plus, JK Rowling n'a jamais vraiment expliqué comment ils jouaient et ce qui faisait d'eux des batteurs hors-pair (à part qu'ils avaient du « panache »). Du coup, j'ai improvisé. J'imagine Fred en batteur bien visible, adepte des attaques frontales cassant les formations les plus compactes. Et George, je le vois plutôt effacé (autant qu'il peut l'être) et guider les cognards là où il veut pour créer la surprise et toujours faire mouche du premier coup. **  
**(19) **Olivier impressionnable** : j'ai délibérément décidé de le faire chétif et craintif à ses débuts dans l'équipe. Pour moi, il n'a pas été massif et sûr de lui dès son intégration. C'est plutôt le résultat d'un entrainement intensif visant à éviter de se faire assommer par un cognard une nouvelle fois.  
(20) **Bulletum Canonus** : sortilège de mon invention. Comme son nom l'indique, il est plutôt du genre destructeur.  
(21) **David Bole** : rien à voir avec le batteur de Serpentard. J'ai juste pris ce nom au hasard.  
(22) **Manœuvre de Contre-Manche** : trop la flemme de vérifier s'il existait une technique de ce genre dans « Le Quidditch à travers les Âges », je me suis basé sur une scène de Olive et Tom (Bob Spencer vs Karl Heinz Shneider, pour les connaisseurs) pour décrire celle-ci.  
(23) **Dubois attrapant un cognard à main nues** : Ty m'a fait remarquer que cela renvoyait à une scène du film « Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers », lorsque Dubois récupère le cognard envoyé au loin par Harry et l'enferme avec difficulté dans le coffre à balles. Elle ne savait plus par contre si c'était aussi présent dans le bouquin. Et je dois dire que moi non plus, je ne suis pas aussi calé sur ce tome que sur les autres. J'ai juste écrit cette scène pour humilier encore plus cet abruti de Grunberg.  
(24) **Lorcan McLaggen** : Comme pour Bole ou Selwyn, j'ai juste pris un nom au hasard avec un autre prénom. Cormac McLaggen n'a pas de frère ou de cousin connu dans le canon, mais vu comment il se la pète grave, on peut le considérer venant d'une grande famille de sang-pur.

 **Dans** **le prochain chapitre** : Une nouvelle fois, je ne peux vous dire sur qui, ni pour qui sera le prochain OS. J'espère juste que vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps avant de le lire ^^. Néanmoins, vous pouvez essayer de deviner car il ne me reste que quatre OS à rédiger avant de commencer à publier "Le Pacte des Bannis" (tome 2 du Cycle d'Ohenfeld). Celui sur _Abraxas Malefoy_ , pour **Nina** ; celui sur les cousins _Zack et Jack Weasley_ (OC), pour **Kara** ; celui sur le _Seigneur Vladimir_ , pour **Invictus** ; et pour finir, un dernier sur un _personnage mystère_ qui plaira certainement à l' **admin' d'une page FB** complètement barrée sur le monde de Harry Potter.


	10. La Limace et l'Étalon

**Note** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Et bonne année, bonne santé mes jolis petits botrucs pailletés ! J'espère que votre réveillon s'est très bien passé et que la reprise n'est pas trop dure. Pour ma part, ça a été plutôt cool, et je peux même profiter des deux jours de congé supplémentaires que mes collègues m'ont posés pour avancer dans mes OS récompenses. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je suis un peu nerveux à l'idée d'écrire sur ce personnage(1) pour la première fois. Même sa célèbre famille, qui alimente pourtant pas loin de 90% des fanfics sur ce site, n'a jamais connu ma plume. Alors je compte sur votre indulgence ^^.

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de la Magie et les personnages présents sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'ai imaginé que l'histoire pour cet OS-Récompense. Quant à la structure et au déroulement de cet OS, il m'est venu en repensant à la formidable histoire écrite par **Chupeechan** « _Canis Alpha Majoris_ » (2).

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _À Nina, ma Super-Guest-Reviewer qui ne cesse de m'éblouir avec ses précieux commentaires, aussi immenses que fabuleux.  
J'espère que tu apprécieras ce petit passage issu de la jeunesse d'un patriarche oublié._

* * *

« _Cela ne durera pas !_ »

Lorsque l'on vit ces deux-là jouer ensemble pour la première fois, tous les témoins de cette scène bizarre eurent cette même pensée en tête. Bien qu'ils ne fussent tous deux encore que de joyeux bambins, on ne pouvait décidément pas trouver deux personnes si différentes d'aspect et de personnalité dans tout le monde magique en ce début du vingtième siècle. L'un était plutôt grand, fin et d'une stature étonnamment droite pour un enfant de son âge. L'autre, au contraire, ne parvenait toujours pas à se défaire de son embonpoint de poupon. Alors que le premier s'efforçait de conserver un air digne et concentré lorsqu'il faisait léviter ses cubes de construction enchantés(3), le second ne cessait de rire aux éclats et de se rouler par terre à chaque fois que le sort s'affaiblissait et causait la destruction inévitable de la méticuleuse création de son ami. Même leurs parents se rendaient compte de l'énorme fossé qui séparait les deux bambins. Ils acquiesçaient sans hésitation à tous les arguments des magicultrices(4) qui travaillaient à la Garderie Magique de Flagley-le-Haut.

 _« Regardez-les ! Roro vient d'arriver et il est déjà tout plein de terre !  
Aby, lui, s'essuyait déjà la bouche à deux ans ! »_

Tels étaient les mots de ces soi-disant Spécialistes de l'Enfant Magique lorsqu'ils gardèrent pour la première fois ces deux enfants que tout opposait. Et pourtant, leur amitié tenait bon. Des cubes de construction simplistes et enfantins dont ils avaient usé les enchantements au fil des ans, ils passèrent aux petits livres d'images animées que l'un et l'autre se plaisaient à dévorer, étendus de tout leur long dans leurs lits à barreaux. Le petit bambin potelé était alors devenu un garçonnet à la bedaine non négligeable tandis que son jeune ami distingué grandissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que lui poussait une longue et soyeuse chevelure sur la tête.

« _Mon préféré, c'est le Conte des Trois Frères !_ (5) _  
J'aurais choisi la baguette pour que les gens arrêtent de se moquer de mon poids !_ »

A six ans passés, les deux amis avaient fini par intégrer la petite école de leur village, dont la plupart des élèves était des enfants de sorciers. Les jeunes villageois issus de familles moldues assistaient rarement aux cours de Miss Moneypenny(6) dès qu'ils avaient l'âge de tenir une fourche ou une pioche, ils partaient aider leurs parents dans les champs(7). Néanmoins, ils connaissaient bien le duo inséparable que formaient Roro et Aby ni l'un ni l'autre ne passait inaperçu. Et la plupart du temps, le second devait protéger le premier des perfides railleries que ne cessaient de lui faire subir les enfants du village. Car, qu'ils fussent moldus ou sorciers, l'activité extrascolaire préférée de ces garnements était « la pêche au gros ».

« _Tu es vraiment naïf, Horace ! C'est à croire que tu n'as pas vraiment lu le livre…  
La baguette rend imprudent et arrogant. Et la pierre arrache son porteur à la réalité.  
La morale de cette histoire, c'est qu'il faut choisir la cape pour rester humble._ ».

L'argument faisait toujours rire le jeune Horace, que l'on surnommait plus communément « _le Gros Roro_ ». Aby le Grand – de son vrai nom Abraxas Malefoy – n'avait rien d'humble aux yeux de son ami. A sept ans, il marchait déjà avec l'allure d'un prince et jouissait depuis longtemps de la maturité d'un grand seigneur. Choisissant ses habits avec le plus grand soin, il prenait bien garde à ne laisser aucune tâche ruiner ses précieux costumes bleus aux liserés d'or repassés par l'elfe de maison de la famille. Passant des heures devant son miroir dès le petit-matin, il tenait à arranger lui-même ses longs cheveux qu'il nouait en catogan. L'éclat argenté qui faisait scintiller ses yeux bleu pâle lui conférait un regard hautain et suffisant qui amusait beaucoup son ami.

« _Cela te va bien de parler d'humilité.  
Toi qui n'accordes aucune attention à nos camarades moldus. »_

Alors que leurs onze ans approchaient, et qu'ils étaient tous deux assurés de recevoir la fameuse lettre de Poudlard, les deux inséparables(8) se montraient plus que jamais différents l'un de l'autre. Abraxas n'avait pas changé, son regard sévère et son maintien assuré n'avaient fait que croître au fil des ans. Dans le même ordre d'idées, Horace n'avait jamais eu l'air plus rond et plus voûté qu'à ses dix ans et demi. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille semblaient aussi secs et cassants que la paille en été. Ses imposants habits, confectionnés dans les tissus les plus riches et les plus étendus que sa mère eût pu trouver, durent être reprisés et plongés de nombreuses fois dans une cuve entière de Nettoie-tout de la Mère Grattesec pour en déloger les tâches persistantes d'ananas confits. La plupart du temps, il fallait même demander à Tokey, l'elfe de sa mère, de renforcer magiquement les boutons dorés de ses gilets qui menaçaient de sauter sous les assauts de sa bedaine grandissante.

« _Ils ne font pas partie du même monde que nous.  
Nous partageons juste une salle de classe, ils ne sont pas des nôtres et nous ne sommes pas des leurs.  
Quand nous entrerons à Poudlard, nous n'aurons plus à supporter leur présence._ »

Mais le jeune Horace appréciait la présence de certains d'entre eux. Et il avait fini par comprendre comment les forcer à l'apprécier en retour. À force de regarder son père confectionner des potions pour les Guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste, et d'espionner sa mère en train de préparer des gâteaux pour la Société des Sorcières en Détresse(9), il avait fini par devenir très doué pour l'art culinaire magique. Ainsi, la plupart de ses camarades avait fini par cesser de le considérer comme un gros plein de soupe inutile. Désormais, ils l'invitaient régulièrement chez eux en espérant qu'il leur apporterait ces merveilleux éclairs au café qu'il confectionnait si bien. Abraxas, lui, inspirait bien plus la méfiance et le dégoût chez les jeunes garçons de Flagley-le-Haut(10). Et ce dernier leur rendait bien. Plusieurs fois, des événements inexpliqués qui étaient arrivés à leurs camarades moldus de CM2 furent étouffés dans l'œuf par le Ministère de la Magie, grandement motivé par la rondelette somme de Gallions que déboursait à chaque fois le patriarche des Malefoy.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Aby ? Je ne te reconnais plus !  
Ces gamins ne méritaient pas ça !_ »

Lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard, le jeune Slughorn avait espéré que son ami changerait. Il avait pensé que, entouré par de nombreux sorciers venant d'horizons différents, Abraxas deviendrait plus avenant, plus tolérant envers ceux qui lui étaient différents. Après tout, nombre de leurs camarades venaient de familles de moldus et parvenaient sans problème à produire les sorts et les potions que l'un et l'autre étaient fiers de maîtriser. Pourtant, jamais son camarade de toujours ne se dérida d'un seul battement de cil. A aucun moment il ne fut décidé à laisser sa chance aux nés-moldus. Lui et ses amis au soi-disant sang pur ne cessaient de dédaigner ceux qu'ils considéraient comme inférieurs. Abraxas ne s'abaissait pas à les ridiculiser et les molester comme la plupart de leurs camarades Serpentard, mais il ne faisait rien non plus pour les en empêcher. Avec une moue indifférente, il laissait son ami d'enfance se débrouiller tout seul pour empêcher les garnements de la Maison de Serpent de s'en prendre aux jeunes et fragiles nés-moldus de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor. Même lorsqu'ils revenaient à Flagley-le-Haut pour les vacances d'été, les deux anciens inséparables ne parvenaient plus à se comprendre. Horace n'avait jamais osé demander confirmation à son ami si secret, mais il était persuadé que ce dernier y était pour quelque chose dans la noyade du petit Benjamin Newton dans le ruisseau qui bordait le village. De même, il savait très bien que la joviale Amy Butterfield n'avait pas pu devenir dépressive et suicidaire de façon naturelle en seulement une journée.

« _Je n'ai pas changé Horace, je me suis juste endurci.  
C'est toi qui devrais réfléchir à ce en quoi tu crois.  
Ces individus sont pires que des bêtes. As-tu déjà oublié ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?  
As-tu pardonné leurs jeux pervers et leurs injustices à ton égard ?  
Moi pas.  
Et lorsque je vois leurs parents s'entretuer sur le champ de bataille_(11) _,  
lorsque j'entends leurs chefs demander de l'aide au Ministère pour gagner leur guerre_(12) _,  
lorsque je sens la peur de leurs bébés à chaque fois que leur père repart au front,  
je suis bien content d'être né sorcier. _»

Lorsqu'Abraxas se lançait dans ces longs discours incisifs, Horace ne répondait pas. Il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais parfois il comprenait le dégoût de son ami pour les coutumes moldues. Il venait d'avoir quinze ans quand la Grande Guerre éclata. Son père, celui d'Abraxas et tous les autres parents des sorciers de Flagley avaient dû jeter un sortilège de Confusion sur les recruteurs pour empêcher ces derniers d'enrôler de force leur famille dans ce conflit qui ne les concernaient pas(13). Plusieurs fois, Horace avait voulu prêter main forte aux soldats anglais qui combattaient en France, mais son père le lui avait formellement interdit. Les sorciers ne devaient pas s'impliquer. Une guerre Mondiale était déjà dramatique pour l'humanité si elle devenait magique, le monde risquerait de disparaître. Pourtant, dans le camp d'en face, le fourbe et terrifiant mage Grindelwald s'en donnait à cœur joie pour décimer les troupes alliées qui tentaient de gagner Berlin(14). Pourquoi Horacio Scrimgeour, Galatéa Têtenjoy, Cassandra Trelawney ou même le jeune Albus Dumbledore(15), n'intervenaient-ils pas ? Ils n'avaient beau être que professeurs à Poudlard – ou juste génie vagabond - ils étaient les sorciers les plus puissants de Grande-Bretagne et surclassaient en puissance les Aurors de n'importe quel Ministère sans aucun souci…

« _Je ne tolérerai aucun débordement, ni aucune entorse au règlement !  
Est-ce bien clair ?  
Le conflit de ces gens-là ne nous concerne pas.  
Laissons-les s'entre-tuer, le monde n'en sera que plus sûr quand ils auront terminé._ »

La réponse était tellement évidente. Elle se résumait à la simple évocation d'un nom de famille célèbres figurant parmi cette absurde liste rédigée par le père d'un de ses camarades : Selwyn. Archeus Selwyn(16) était le directeur de Serpentard, la Maison à laquelle le jeune Horace appartenait bien malgré lui. Il avait été recruté par le tristement célèbre Phineas Nigellus pour enseigner l'Étude des Moldus à ses élèves. Bien entendu, fervents partisans du culte du sang pur, Nigellus et Selwyn s'étaient débrouillés pour faire accepter au Conseil d'Administration un programme spécial et très critique favorisant la haine et le dégoût à l'égard des Moldus. Si le premier avait fini par se faire destituer de son poste et tomber en disgrâce auprès du Ministère(17), le second sévissait toujours. Tous savaient que ce n'était ni Armando Dippet, ni son adjoint Horacio Scrimgeour, qui dirigeait l'école. Mais bien lui, l'implacable Serpentard vicieux et pervers qui manipulait tout dans l'ombre, avec ses discours haineux et intolérants, lesquels étaient de plus en plus acclamés par les élèves de la Maison du Serpent. Et Horace demeurait l'un des seuls à ne pas gagner ses faveurs.

« _Vous auriez dû finir à Poufsouffle, jeune homme !  
Vous jetez l'opprobre sur Serpentard avec votre pitoyable petit talent pour les potions_(18) _.  
De plus, vos idées révoltantes sur la mixité du Sang risquent fort de contaminer nos jeunes recrues.  
Surveillez vos paroles, jeune impudent ! »_

Ainsi, Horace avait pris l'habitude de surveiller ses paroles et de ne confier aux gens qui l'entouraient que ce que ceux-ci voulaient entendre. Mais dans l'ombre, il n'était pas prêt à laisser passer cela. Il ne savait comment lui était venue cette sombre inquiétude, mais il était persuadé que ces valeurs ignobles et ces immondes pratiques seraient un jour la cause d'une grande catastrophe. Quelque chose de bien pire qu'une guerre entre moldus. Quelque chose de bien plus sombre… de bien plus terrifiant. Horace le sentait et il n'était pas le seul. Alors au lieu d'adhérer aux préceptes de Selwyn et d'intégrer le groupe de sangs-purs que ce dernier avait formé, il se détourna de sa Maison en sixième année et organisa en février 1917 la première réunion du Club de Slug(19). A cette époque, Aby ne lui parlait pratiquement plus et était devenu le porte-parole des Étalons Blancs(20), le groupe de sang-pur qu'avait fondé cette misérable vipère de Selwyn.

« _Je refuse de laisser les moldus se faire molester et humilier de la sorte.  
Oui, je suis fier de mon sang-pur et des valeurs de Serpentard.  
Oui, j'aime agir avec prudence et j'ai l'ambition de devenir quelqu'un de grand et d'important.  
Mais je ne le ferai pas aux dépends de ceux qui n'ont pas les mêmes privilèges que moi._ »

Trente ans avant ce énième conflit moldu qui éclaterait entre la Russie et les États-Unis, commença une véritable guerre froide à Serpentard entre les Limaces et les Étalons. Aucun des deux camps ne s'affronta réellement, mais tous deux rivalisaient d'ingéniosité et de perfidie pour déstabiliser l'autre. Alors que les partisans d'Abraxas Malefoy agissaient au grand jour et lapidaient les nés-moldus à grand renfort de discours incisifs et d'humiliations publiques, les camarades de Slughorn préféraient les combats de l'ombre, toute en finesse et en manipulation. Le Charisme contre le Secret. L'Influence contre l'Ingéniosité. L'Argent contre l'Intuition. La guerre civile faisait rage sans aucun sort lancé(21).

« _J'ai bien conscience que tu as quelque à voir dans le fiasco du dernier meeting à Memphis_ (22) _, Horace_.  
 _Je sais très bien que tu désapprouves mes méthodes et mon idéologie et je respecte ça.  
J'aime ceux qui se battent pour leurs valeurs et leurs idées.  
Mais en souvenir de notre amitié, je tiens à te prévenir : si tu continues à me poser des problèmes…  
Tu le regretteras !_ »

Suite à ces menaces à peine voilées, le jeune Slughorn dut faire preuve de toutes ses capacités d'Occlumens pour ne pas trembler ou pleurer. Une douloureuse boule lui obstruant la gorge, il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours espéré que son ami changerait, que l'impossible relation qu'ils avaient nouée dès le berceau deviendrait réelle, normale, différente de ce fantasme qu'il avait toujours nourri malgré lui. Mais pour autant, le Roi des limaces – comme l'appelaient ses amis et ses détracteurs – n'abandonna pas la lutte. Accompagné des McAllister, des Prewett, des Prince et de certains Black – dont le prénom fut aussitôt rayé de la célèbre tapisserie magique du square Grimmaurd – il continua ses manœuvres sous-terraines. À force de flatteries anodines, de cadeaux généreux, de promesses tenues et de risques calculés, il parvint à faire en sorte qu'Archer Evermonde, le Ministre anglais, ferme les yeux sur plusieurs infractions au Code International du Secret Magique que les sorciers avaient commises durant la guerre. De leur côté, grâce à de nombreux pots-de-vin illégaux, Abraxas et sa bande avaient réussi à soutenir Grindelwald en toute impunité.

 _« – Je croyais vous avoir demandé de ne plus interférer dans mes plans, mon cher ami…  
– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mon cher Abraxas. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec l'entrée en guerre des États-Unis et l'implication du MACUSA_(23) _. Ils ont dû mal prendre le fait que Grindelwald coule l'un de leur porte-avions.  
– Vous et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas Grindelwald qui a commis ce stupide coup d'éclat. Il s'agit de la décision d'un officier zélé qui n'a sûrement pas agi de son plein gré.  
– Tant que vous ne pouvez rien prouver, vos belles paroles sont inutiles contre moi, mon ami. La guerre est terminée, Grindelwald a perdu. Je vous conseille d'oublier tout ça et de retourner à votre vie paisible à Flagley-le-Haut_(24) _.  
\- Rien n'est terminé Horace. Vous n'avez gagné que la première manche._ »

Avant même de terminer leur scolarité, l'un et l'autre étaient devenus des figures éminentes du monde de la Magie. A chaque gala de charité, chaque bal de sang-pur, chaque événement primordial dans la vie mondaine de la Communauté Magique, les deux étaient présents, accompagnés de leurs plus grands alliés. Grâce aux connexions qu'il avait pu tisser lors de la Grande Guerre, Horace réussit à se trouver une place à Poudlard et parvint à placer ses plus fidèles amis aux fonctions les plus hautes du Ministère de la Magie et de l'Académie des Sorciers. Suivant ainsi les préceptes de son mentor Horacio Scrimgeour, il s'attela à enseigner les potions selon les valeurs du mérite. Peu importe que l'on soit sang-pur ou né-moldu, l'important était d'avoir le talent. Quatre ans plus tard, à force d'habiles manœuvres et de négociations secrètes, il parvint enfin à se débarrasser d'Archeus Selwyn et devint l'un des plus jeunes directeurs de Maison de l'histoire(25). Dans le même temps, Abraxas était parvenu à avoir la main mise sur les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse et l'Ordre des Gobelins de Gringotts.

« _Ainsi donc tu as repris le flambeau de ce stupide Gryffondor adorateur des moldus.  
Tu es tombé bien bas, Horace.  
Avec une famille comme la tienne, tu aurais pu viser le sommet de la Communauté._ »

Mais contre toute attente, Horace adorait son métier. Le pouvoir absolu ne l'intéressait pas. Chaque année, Poudlard voyait défiler de nombreux apprentis-sorciers plus talentueux et plus ambitieux les uns que les autres. Rien ne l'enchantait d'avantage que de recommander ses précieux protégés auprès de ceux qui furent ses plus fidèles camarades. Il avait ainsi trouvé un parfait assistant pour Hector Prince au bureau de Liaison des Gobelins, une stratège insaisissable pour Elladora Black qui entrainait les Harpies de Holyhead, un stagiaire de qualité pour le guérisseur en chef McAllister à Sainte-Mangouste, et même un garde du corps efficace pour les dernières années en poste d'Archer Evermonde. Le souci, c'est qu'Abraxas avait bien compris la stratégie de son meilleur ennemi. Et il était résolu à s'en servir pour son propre compte.

« _– Où est passé le jeune Jedusor, Abraxas ?_ (26) _  
– Aucune idée, mon cher ami. N'êtes-vous pas capable de surveiller vos bonnacrons, cher berger ? Je pensais que vous étiez bien plus habile que cela à conserver vos précieuses recrues à vos côtés…  
– Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Abraxas ! Je sais pertinemment que c'est vous qui lui avez trouvé ce travail minable dans cette affreuse boutique. Caractacus Beurk est un de vos amis les plus dangereux. N'avez-vous pas honte ?  
– Honte de quoi, mon ami ? De montrer la vérité à vos précieux élèves que vous avez embrigadés afin de leur imposer votre naïf idéal ? Non, mon cher ! Il est temps que les vrais sorciers se soulèvent enfin et réclament ce qui leur est dû !_ »

Et la catastrophe en question s'était produite. Horace avait eu raison malgré le départ de Selwyn et la mort de Nigellus, les guerres de sang avaient continué. Grindelwald avait de nouveau réussi à provoquer une guerre mondiale(27), plus puissante et plus sanglante que les deux mondes – moldu ou sorcier – eussent jamais connue. Et il savait que, une nouvelle fois, Abraxas n'était pas étranger à ce regain de vitalité. De nombreux drames avaient d'ailleurs précédé cette époque la mort inexpliquée du Professeur Cassandra Trelawney en 1940, plus grande voyante de son siècle, suivie rapidement par l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets en 1942, et cette conversation préoccupante qu'il avait eue avec son élève préféré l'année suivante. Tout cela avait commencé – Horace le savait – à partir de la révélation d'un terme affreux, un mot maudit, une pratique interdite qu'un jeune étudiant de seize ans n'aurait jamais pu découvrir sans aide extérieure. L'aide d'un grand sorcier riche et puissant, dont la famille avait longtemps pratiqué la Magie Noire. Abraxas… C'était Abraxas qui avait créé ce monstre hideux qui aurait pu faire tant de belles choses pour le Monde Magique. C'était lui qui lui avait mis ces atroces idées dans la tête, profitant du fait que le jeune homme avait vécu une enfance misérable chez les moldus.

« _– Mais Horace ! Je ne comprends pas ton attitude. Tu évites toujours les combats d'habitude, tu détestes la violence ! Pourquoi veux-tu m'accompagner pour ce voyage ? Gellert Grindelwald ne fera pas dans le détail : si tu le défies, il cherchera à te tuer par tous les moyens.  
– Je le sais Albus ! Mais il faut que j'y aille ! Il en va de la sécurité du Monde Magique !  
– Galatea, Elphias, Abelforth, Bathilda et Cuthbert m'accompagneront. Je disposerai des alliés les plus puissants que le Monde Magique peut m'offrir. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant ?  
– Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète ! Laisse-moi venir avec toi, s'il te plaît ! _»

Alors il était venu lui aussi, laissant son ami Dumbledore dans l'incompréhension la plus totale pour la première fois de son illustre vie. Mais la personne qu'il était venu chercher était introuvable. Horace s'était trompé du tout au tout, Grindelwald ne cachait pas son ancien protégé. Abraxas lui avait joué un sacré tour. En fait, c'était clair pour le jovial professeur des Potions qui se trouvait à présent entre deux âges : cette deuxième guerre causée par Grindelwald n'était qu'une diversion(28) visant à camoufler la disparition de la vraie menace qui planait sur eux. Il était inévitable que Dumbledore agît contre celui qui ne se trouvait pas d'égal en termes de puissance magique. Inéluctable que le combat tourne en la faveur du célèbre sorcier britannique. Nécessaire que le clan Malefoy mette à l'abri son arme secrète jusqu'au moment où arriverait l'heure de contre-attaquer.

« _– Tu n'as pas l'air heureux Horace ? Pourtant nous avons vaincu. Grindelwald n'est plus une menace désormais. Grâce à Albus, nous sommes délivrés à jamais de ce mal qui gangrenait notre Monde._  
 _– Il est trop tôt pour dire « à jamais », Professeur Têtenjoy. Je crains que les pires épreuves que les sorciers auront à affronter au cours de ce siècle ne soient encore à venir.  
– Le pessimisme ne te va pas au teint, mon gentil petit limaçon. Si je croyais en la réincarnation, j'aurais pensé que l'âme de Cassandra avait trouvé refuge en toi ! _»

Et pourtant, son pessimisme avait été clairvoyant : vingt ans plus tard, le monstre le plus terrifiant créé par les sangs-purs fut lâché sur la Grande-Bretagne. Mis à part Horace, et sûrement Albus, personne ne l'avait reconnu, pas même ses anciens camarades comme Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick ou Augusta Londubat(29). Tom avait changé. Il n'était plus Tom à présent. Son visage était celui d'un être malveillant. Sa voix était celle d'un serpent venimeux. Le nouveau nom qu'il s'était choisi allait devenir symbole de l'horreur. Ses méthodes n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la douce manipulation et les flatteries sans incidence que le vieux professeur lui avait apprises. Au contraire, maintenant, il se battait avec des mots rudes et incisifs. Il utilisait un charisme violent, qu'Abraxas lui avait sans aucun doute permis de développer, pour embrigader la communauté britannique dans une spirale de haine et de destruction. Il se battait à la manière d'un barbare sans âme rien à voir avec le jeune homme raffiné et séduisant qu'Horace avait cru pouvoir mener vers les sommets. A la place, Abraxas lui avait ravi son trophée, sa plus grande fierté en tant que professeur, et l'avait entraîné dans les pires bas-fonds de la laideur humaine. Avec horreur, il avait vu nombre de ses précieuses perles lui échapper à la suite de Celui-dont-on-commençait-à-craindre-le-nom.

« _– Abraxas, vous n'avez quand même pas osé offrir votre fils en pâture à ce monstre !  
– Justement si, Horace. Dans ce monde, il est important de savoir oser pour faire entendre ses idéaux. Si j'avais continué à me battre dans la demi-mesure comme nous l'avons fait lors du règne de Grindelwald, jamais notre glorieuse révolution n'aurait pu voir le jour.  
– Aby, il s'agit de ton fils !_ »

Et ainsi, comme tant d'autres avant lui, Abraxas découvrit la laideur de l'ignoble créature ignoble qui l'avait engendrée. Et bien entendu, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait finalement misé sur le mauvais étalon, il décida de jouer l'hippogriffe aveugle jusqu'au bout. Ainsi, lorsque ce … V… v… Volde…mort montra son vrai visage, au cours de l'investiture d'Eugénia Jenkins(30) au Ministère de la Magie, Abraxas fut incapable de reconnaître son erreur. Les yeux gonflés par les larmes et la fatigue d'avoir dû combattre toute la nuit une horde de Mangemorts pour faire évacuer la Ministre nouvellement élue et deux de ses plus jeunes collaborateurs(31), Horace Slughorn entendait encore les récriminations désespérées de celui qui avait été un jour son ami.

« _– Tu aurais dû le laisser gagner, Horace ! Tu aurais dû te battre avec moi pour sa candidature ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses intervenir Dumbledore ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'encore une fois, tu te mettes en travers de ma route ? Et de la sienne, qui plus est ! À présent que vous l'avez mis en colère, ton stupide Directeur et toi. Sa vengeance sera terrible ! Mais pas seulement contre ses ennemis ! Tu n'as aucune idée du danger dans lequel tu nous as tous mis !_ »

Sur ce point, Abraxas avait eu raison. Horace était forcé de le reconnaître. Jamais on n'avait vu plus féroces affrontements que ceux qui opposaient les Forces de Jenkins à celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais on n'avait constaté une telle violence de la part d'activistes qui prétendaient ne faire que défendre leurs idéaux. Jamais il n'avait connu de plus grand chagrin en voyant ses anciens élèves s'entre-tuer pour une cause qui ne le méritait pas. Des familles entières furent déchirées, des frères, des sœurs et des cousins se retrouvèrent à devoir s'affronter. Les veuves, veufs, et orphelins se multipliaient bien trop vite pour que les cœurs endeuillés pussent endiguer leur chagrin à temps. L'Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste regorgeait de cas désespérés et de moribonds attendant le maléfice de la libération. Incapables de soigner les plaies, blessures et malédictions que la magie noire avait causées, nombre des employés de l'établissement ancestral finirent par devenir davantage des exécutants que des guérisseurs. Horace ne comptait plus les victimes qui avaient été autrefois ses élèves, ses protégés, ses enfants. Même parmi ses anciens camarades de classe, très peu étaient encore en vie. Ce nouveau tyran avait vite fait le ménage au Ministère, anéantissant ainsi tout ce pour quoi Horace avait travaillé. Tout ce pour quoi il avait vécu. En son for intérieur, il était heureux qu'Horacio Scrimgeour, Galatea Têtenjoy et Cassandra Trelawney fussent morts depuis longtemps. Il était heureux que ses trois mentors, qui lui avaient appris à sublimer ses potions, à vaincre le Mal à sa racine et à prévoir les événements, n'eussent pas à voir le carnage qu'Horace était en train de supporter. Il était heureux qu'ils n'aient pas à le voir commettre l'impardonnable, à le voir supprimer le Mal à la Racine, même si les feuilles devaient perdurer…

« _– Horace… qu'est-ce qu… Que m'as-tu fait ?  
– Il y avait dans ce thé de réconciliation assez d'Essence de Corne de Magnar pour te faire contracter la Dragoncelle. Tu sais ? La maladie honteuse qui a forcé Nobby Leach_(32) _à la démission. À ceci près qu'à ton âge, elle risque fort de t'être fatale…  
– Mais… nous étions… amis !  
– Oui, nous l'étions… _»

Ainsi Abraxas mourut, à l'aube de l'année 1975. Il venait d'avoir 76 ans. Horace ne pleura pas lorsqu'il vit l'épitaphe en première page de la Gazette. Les larmes ne viendraient qu'une fois la victoire d'un des deux camps obtenue, le sien de préférence. Et même si Albus ne parvenait toujours pas à renverser la balance en faveur des protecteurs de né-moldus, au moins arrivait-il à minimiser les dégâts grâce à l'Ordre du Phénix. Horace était d'ailleurs soulagé que son ami et plus proche collègue n'ait jamais demandé à ce qu'il rejoigne l'Ordre. Comme ce dernier le lui avait dit bien des années auparavant, il n'était pas fait pour le combat direct. Alors il participa aux affrontements de la meilleure manière qu'il connaissait : dans l'ombre.

« _– Je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance avec le cadet des Lestranges_ (33) _, Albus. Il n'est pas aussi… obtus que son frère ou sa belle-sœur. Il a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de sa famille. Il a toujours très mal vécu de subir la loi de Rodolphus. Je suis sûr qu'en choisissant bien tes mots, tu pourrais en faire un espion des plus efficaces.  
– Je ne suis pas convaincu Horace. Il ne faut pas oublier que son frère et lui ont longtemps terrorisé les plus faibles de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir placer ma confiance en cet individu._ »

Horace avait fini par prendre l'habitude des négociations avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait beau être le directeur incontesté de l'école et le plus puissant sorcier que le camp du Ministère comptait en son sein, le vieux stratège de Serpentard avait trop longtemps passé sa vie à enseigner et conseiller ses élèves pour qu'on ne tînt pas compte de ses conseils, fut-ce même le Grand Dumbledore. Contrairement à ce dernier qui ne jurait que par ses sacro-saints Gryffondor , lui savait regarder là où il fallait. Il avait pleinement conscience du fait que Rabastan Lestrange, et de nombreux autres Serpentard avec lui, détestait cordialement les méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Contrairement à la vision générale que l'on avait sur les Vert et Argent, la plupart d'entre eux détestait la violence, préférant les négociations et les moyens détournés pour parvenir à leurs fins. Et Rabastan Lestrange en était le meilleur exemple…

« _– Non Horace, je ne suis définitivement pas convaincu. Je crains que placer ma confiance en ce jeune homme ne cause une catastrophe.  
– Et ne pas le faire pourrait en causer une plus grande.  
– N'insiste pas, j'ai pris ma décision. Qui d'autre as-tu à me proposer ?  
– Andromeda Black_(34) _, sans aucun doute, elle déteste le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui avoir ravi ses sœurs. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle réussisse à gagner la confiance de l'autre clan. Bellatrix la déteste.  
– Mmh. Je vois. Problème épineux, en effet. Qui d'autre ?  
– Severus Rogue, peut-être… Mais pour cela il faudrait que Lily Evans lui pardonne_(35) _.  
– Je m'en occupe. Merci, Horace, pour ton aide précieuse. _»

Et encore une fois le vieux professeur eut raison. S'il avait pu décider par lui-même au lieu de se contenter de conseiller les autres dans l'espoir qu'ils prennent la bonne décision… Lily Evans serait peut-être encore en vie. James Potter aussi. Severus Rogue n'aurait pas eu le cœur brisé. Rabastan Lestrange n'aurait peut-être pas fini aussi mal. Les Londubat n'auraient peut-être pas… Mais passons ! Bien entendu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été mis hors d'état de nuire – chose qu'Horace n'avait absolument pas prévue, cette fois – et ses partisans se faisaient coincer les uns après les autres. Et pourtant, le vieux Slughorn n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Premièrement, il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne resterait pas longtemps dans l'ombre et la déchéance. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même celui qui fut son ancien élève reviendrait, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais(36), pour prendre le pouvoir à nouveau. Et cette fois, Dumbledore serait peut-être trop vieux pour contrer celui qui, à cause de la trop grande affection que lui portait son professeur préféré, avait réussi à percer le secret de l'immortalité.

« _– Ainsi donc tu nous quittes, Horace ? Tu ne veux pas profiter avec moi des joies de cette paix inespérée ? Sans toi, Poudlard perd un grand talent, ne l'oublie pas. Que deviendront nos jeunes élèves en devenir si tu n'es pas là pour leur faire découvrir leur plein potentiel.  
– Severus sera parfait pour le poste. Je ne peux plus enseigner Albus. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de reconnaître en les élèves d'aujourd'hui les traits de toutes celles et ceux que j'ai perdus…_ »

Ainsi Horace avait-il quitté Poudlard sans se retourner. Pendant les treize ans qu'avait duré la période de l'entre-deux-guerres, il avait bien pris soin d'éviter la Grande-Bretagne. Retrouver les cheveux en bataille d'un Potter, les yeux émeraude d'une Evans, les épais sourcils d'un Prince(37), la blondeur d'un Malefoy, la noirceur d'une Black, la sagacité des Prewett… Jamais il n'aurait pu supporter tout cela. Alors il avait parcouru le monde, de fond en comble, espérant mourir avant la nouvelle guerre qui se profilait. Mais quinze ans plus tard, tandis qu'il fêtait joyeusement son quatre-vingt-seizième anniversaire en très charmante compagnie, il vit dans les journaux locaux que le terrifiant Mage Noir britannique était de retour. Cette fois, Slughorn pleura. Les yeux rouges et les joues dégoulinantes de larmes, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir. Alors que des hoquets de souffrance lui soulevaient la gorge, il revit sa Lily étendue, sans vie, au pied d'un landau brisé. Tout aussi brusquement que le premier souvenir, un second lui imposa l'image de son Rabastan(38), croupissant dans cette ignoble prison, l'âme dévorée par les remords et le ressentiment. Et tous les autres vinrent alors à lui, comme pour lui rappeler qu'avec ou sans son concours, le passé se répéterait inlassablement. Il y aurait d'autres Londubat, prisonniers d'un esprit détruit dans une salle spéciale de Sainte Mangouste. Il y aurait d'autres Sirius Black, des jeunes têtes brûlées finalement incapables de se retourner contre leur famille pour faire le bon choix. D'autres Eilheen Prince, âmes fortes détruites par amour, incapables de se battre pour empêcher leurs rejetons d'emprunter le mauvais chemin. Et d'autres Abraxas Malefoy qui finiraient par tomber sous les coups de leurs amis, lesquels ne trouveraient d'autre solution que trahir ceux qu'ils aiment par loyauté envers la cause…

« _– Monsieur, je crois que vous avez connu mon grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy ?  
– Oui. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre sa mort, mais il fallait s'y attendre, la Dragoncelle à son âge…_ »

Une fois encore, le professeur Slughorn avait bien deviné. Retourner à Poudlard et donner des cours aux héritiers de son passé était plus douloureux que n'importe lequel des poisons qu'il avait pu concocter au cours de sa longue existence. Mais il n'avait pas le choix il avait engendré un monstre, il devait tout faire pour réduire cette créature au silence une bonne fois pour toutes. Même si, pour cela, il n'avait pas le choix d'affronter les fantômes de ses camarades d'école et de ses anciens élèves dans les yeux des nouveaux. De toute façon, il s'était toujours consolé en se rappelant que la plupart de ses anciens amis étaient morts en le détestant.

« _– Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Après tout, j'ai connu votre grand-père…  
– Il a toujours dit le plus grand bien de vous, Monsieur. Il répétait que vous étiez le meilleur spécialiste des potions qu'il ait jamais connu._ (39) »

Personne ne vit le trouble du professeur Slughorn ce jour-là. Le jeune Malefoy était trop occupé à le flatter pour remarquer le léger tremblement qui avait secoué la moustache de morse du vieux sorcier. Harry, lui, semblait trop fasciné par l'apparence misérable de son plus grand rival(40) pour remarquer les yeux rouges de celui qui avait été mentor de sa mère. Quant à Rogue, son jeune collège, l'inquiétude qui le gagnait à cet instant l'avait empêché d'entendre le reniflement qui s'était élevé de son prédécesseur. Il était temps pour la vieille limace qu'il était d'endiguer ses larmes de nouveau. Ses pensées pour le jeune étalon qu'avait été son meilleur ami ne devaient en aucun cas obscurcir son jugement. Car le combat était loin d'être terminé.

« _– À ce propos, Horace. Qu'en est-il de ce souvenir que tu m'avais confié il y a fort longtemps ?  
Consens-tu à m'en faire découvrir la véritable version, cette fois-ci ?  
– Bonne nuit Albus, fais de beaux rêves. _»

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voici pour toi, ma chère **Nina** ! Je suis désolé, encore une fois je me suis laissé emporter par l'écriture, et j'ai fait de ton OS un POV Slughorn au lieu de le centrer sur Abraxas. J'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas trop. =/

Un grand merci à **Ewimonde** et **Chupee** pour leurs béta-lectures sur ce texte. Croyez-moi, elles ont eu du boulot. Tout le côté « incises entres guillemets », je n'étais du tout calé dessus. Grâce à elles, j'ai pu mieux maîtriser cet outil bien utile, ma foi J.

 **Annexes** :

(1) **Personnage principal** : À l'origine, j'avais prévu de baser cette histoire sur Abraxas en priorité et de faire de Slughorn un personnage secondaire. Je suis désolé Nina, finalement la tendance s'est inversée. =S  
(2) **Canis Alpha Majoris** : Formidable OS sur Sirius Black, écrit par **Chupee Chan** à l'occasion du premier Concours de Fanfictions HP organisé par Short Edition en 2014. Elle m'a dit plus tard que cette idée des incises lui avait été donnée par **Severso** , elle aussi grande habituée des Concours de Short. **  
**(3) **Cubes de Construction enchantés** : J'ai eu des réactions étonnées d'une béta lectrice à la lecture de ce passage. Je tiens donc à préciser ma pensée : pour moi, ces cubes lévitent tout seul (ils sont enchantés) et le bambin apprend à maîtriser sa magie en les manipulant. Mais en aucun cas il est la cause de leur lévitation.  
(4) **Magicultrices** : j'avais d'abord opté pour « puériculwitchs », mais ça passait pas auprès de tout le monde en raison du mélange anglais-français qui n'est pas toujours bien senti. Du coup, j'ai opté pour celui là. On a perdu le préfixe « puer- » , qui désigne l'enfant. Mais on a gardé le suffixe « -cultrice » qui, littéralement, donne au mot « puéricultrice » le sens de « femme qui fait pousser les enfants ». Du coup, là, ça fait « femme qui fait pousser la magie » (la racine latine de magie était « magia »). Donc ça me va ! :D  
(5) **Conte des Trois Frères** : Référence aux Contes de Beedle le Barde, écrits par JK Rowling.  
(6) **Miss Moneypenny** : J'avoue, c'est totalement inspiré de James Bond ^^.  
(7) **Le travail aux champs au début du 20** **ème** **siècle** : Malgré ma Licence en Langue Lettres et Civilisations Anglophones, je ne suis pas du tout calé en histoire contemporaine en Grande-Bretagne. Du coup, je me suis basé sur l'enfance de mes arrière-grands-parents racontée par mon père et sa mère pour imaginer l'enfance des paysans britanniques. J'espère juste que c'était pareil dans les deux pays.  
(8) **L'amitié entre Horace Slughorn et Abraxas Malefoy** : Dans « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Drago Malefoy fait remarquer que Slughorn et son grand-père se connaissaient bien. Du coup, j'en ai fait deux amis d'enfance inséparables, malgré leurs différences au niveau du physique, du comportement et des idéaux. Je les imagine tous les deux nés en tout début 1900 (Abraxas en fin 1899 et Slughorn en 1900). Ce qui donne à Slughorn environ quarante ans lors de la première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.  
(9) **Société des Sorcières en Détresse** : Organisation imaginée par JK Rowling, présente sur la Carte Chocogrenouille de sa fondatrice (Dorcas Bienaimée) dans les jeux vidéo « _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ » et « _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ ».  
(10) **Résidence de Flagley-le-Haut** : Je suis bien conscient que les Malefoy sont censés habiter le Manoir du Wiltshire depuis le 11ème siècle à peu près. Mais je me suis dit que seuls les aînés de chaque génération de Malefoy héritent du Manoir et que, par un concours de circonstances ou tout est dû au hasard (oui oui on y croit), Abraxas a fini par être propriétaire du Manoir sur le tard, probablement pendant la première guerre.  
(11) **Guerre 14-18** : Je me suis dit que la « Grande Guerre » qui a traumatisé pas mal de monde serait un parfait alibi à la haine que les sorciers sang-pur du 20ème siècle ont longtemps voués aux moldus. **  
**(12) **Guerre 14-18** : Vu dans Pottermore (fichier des Ministres de la Magie), le Ministre de l'époque, Archer Evermonde) a strictement interdit aux sorciers de sa Communauté de participer aux combats ou d'aider les soldats de leur pays. Interdiction qui a d'ailleurs été bravée de nombreuses fois.  
(13) **Le recrutement pendant la guerre** : De mes lointains cours d'histoire, je crois me rappeler que l'engagement militaire pendant la guerre 14-18 était obligatoire en France. Du coup, je pense que c'est pareil chez les anglais. Mais là encore, désolé pour les profs d'histoire, je suis d'une nullité totale en Civilisation Moldue ^^.  
(14) **L'implication de Grindelwald dans la première Guerre Mondiale** : Si on fait nos maths, Dumbledore et Grindelwald avaient 17 et 18 ans quand ils se sont connus. Leur alliance n'ayant duré que quelques semaines si je me souviens bien (la flemme d'aller regarder dans « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort), Gellert a dû fuir vers 1899 (vu que Dumbledore est né en 1881). Comme j'imagine mal Grindelwald rester à se tourner les pouces, je lui ai donné un rôle assez important dans les victoires allemandes de la guerre 14-18. Après la fin de la guerre, je pense qu'il a dû fuir aux Etats-Unis, là où (/!\SPOILERS/!\\) Newt Scamander l'a démasqué en 1924.  
(15) **Scrimgeour, Têtenjoy, Trelawney et Dumbledore** : Le premier, bien qu'il ait un nom connu, est issu de mon imaginaire. Il est, selon moi, le prédécesseur de Slughorn en tant que Profs de Potions, ainsi que Directeur de Gryffondor avant Dumbledore. La seconde est réellement un personnage de l'Univers Harry Potter, son nom est cité plusieurs fois dans « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». Mais bien qu'il soit clairement indiqué qu'elle était professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal jusqu'en 1944 (et ce pendant plus de 50 ans), rien n'est dit sur son appartenance à une quelconque maison, j'en ai donc fait la Directrice de Poufsouffle (elle est aussi présente dans mon OS récompense sur Filius Flitwick). En ce qui concerne Cassandra Trelawney, il est indiqué dans « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix » que c'était l'arrière-arrière-grand-mère de Sybille Trelawney, actuel professeur de Divination. En revanche, le fait qu'elle puisse avoir été professeur de Divination cent ans avant sa descendante (je l'ai faite débuter en 1896), ainsi que Directeur de Serdaigle à la suite d'Armando Dippet, ça c'est tout tiré de mon imagination. Pour Dumbledore, je ne l'ai pas mis dans les professeurs, mais juste « génie vagabond », car à aucun moment il ne considère Slughorn comme son élève mais bien comme un ancien collègue (vu dans « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé). Pour ma part, j'imagine Dumbledore devenir professeur sur le tard (à partir de 1925 dans le fichier que j'ai créé pour me repérer et rester cohérents avec tous mes textes), après avoir longtemps vagabondé pour oublier Grindelwald et sa culpabilité.  
(16) **Archeus Selwyn** : Bien qu'il ait le même nom que le sorcier promis à Molly Weasley dans mon OS « Mollynette », il ne s'agit pas du même. Par contre, celui-ci aussi est un OC ayant un nom connu (présent dans la liste des « 28 sacrés » et cités dans plusieurs tomes de Harry Potter). Il est, dans mon interprétation personnelle de l'univers HP, le Directeur de Serpentard précédant Slughorn et le professeur d'Étude des Moldus qui a incité de nombreux sorciers (dont Abraxas Malefoy et Albus Dumbledore) à se méfier d'eux. Recruté par son ami Phineas Nigellus, il avait pour consigne de dépeindre les moldus comme des animaux et des êtres dépourvus d'âme. Cette façon de faire m'a été inspirée par le personnage d'Alecto Carrow dans « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort ». J'imagine cependant le temps d'Archeus Selwyn bien plus étendu : né en 1961, diplômé en 1880, professeur en 1885, directeur de Maison en 1894 et licencié en 1940.  
(17) **Phineas Nigellus Black** : Personnage bien connu des fans de la famille Black. Etant donné l'époque à laquelle il a vécu (1847-1925), de nombreuses personnes pensent qu'il fut le Directeur de Poudlard lors de la scolarité de Dumbledore (ce qui pourrait expliquer l'opinion controversée que ce dernier avait sur les moldus dans sa jeunesse. Dans mon précieux fichier de Potterhead totalement barré, j'ai mis Phineas en prof d'Histoire de la Magie (de 1872 à 1885) avant de forcer le passage à coup de gallions pour obtenir la place de directeur sans même avoir été responsable de Maison ou directeur-adjoint auparavant. Souhaitant se démarquer de son prédécesseur Basile Fronsac (personnage existant dans l'univers Potterien, bien qu'on ne sache pas à quelle période il a dirigé l'école), il prôna un enseignement pro-sang-pur et très violent qui le poussa à la démission en 1910 et à vivre dans la rancune les quinze dernières années de sa vie. Ce dernier point est hors-canon si l'on considère, comme JK Rowling, que les portraits des Directeurs et des Directrices de Poudlard ne sont présents dans le bureau directorial que si les sorciers qu'ils représentent sont morts en exercice. Désolé pour les puristes. =/  
(18) **Serpentard doués en Potions** : Je sais bien que Serpentard, sorcier spécialisé dans la magie aquatique, est naturellement un génie des potions (à l'image de Rogue ou de Slughorn). Mais j'aime penser que cette prédisposition des Vert et Argent s'est peu à peu perdue au profit de la Magie Noire et des Arts du Combat Magique. Ainsi, pour moi, Slughorn est grandement responsable du regain d'intérêt qu'ont eu les Serpentard au vingtième siècle pour l'art des Potions, longtemps maîtrisé par les Poufsouffle guérisseurs. **  
**(19) **Origine du Club de Slug** : Je n'ai aucune idée s'il existe des textes officiels sur les circonstances historiques de la création du Club de Slug, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire à ma sauce. Comme la plupart des éléments que j'ai imaginés sur Slughorn, pour moi, le Club de Slug a bien plus d'importance que l'on peut le voir à l'époque de Harry Potter. **  
**(20) **Les Étalons Blancs** : Ce groupe, en revanche, est purement fictif. J'ai imaginé le nom par rapport à l'étymologie du nom d'Abraxas (qui fait penser à un Abraxan, mythique créature équine. **  
**(21) **La Guerre Froide du Monde Magique** : Événement totalement fictif issu de mon imagination. Elle a duré de 1918 à 1975 et est directement inspirée de la vraie Guerre Froide où deux superpuissances se sont affrontées via d'autres forces interposées pour asseoir leur domination sur le monde. **  
**(22) **Meeting à Memphis** : Information inspirée par une chanson de Pierre Perret (Lili). Dans le nouveau film sur Newt Scamander, il est précisé que les sorciers États-Unis font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour éviter une guerre. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu l'idée d'envoyer Abraxas aux États-Unis pour les rallier à sa cause. **  
**(23) **L'implication du MACUSA et le torpillage du Lusitania** : Je pense que le MACUSA (grande instance magique des États-Unis) a joué un grand rôle dans l'entrée une guerre des armées moldues en 1917. De mon point de vue, cela a causé de nombreuses pertes parmi les sorciers (car Grindelwald à lui aussi participé à la Grande Guerre, selon moi), engendré une forte rancune des sorciers américains envers Grindelwald (prétendument à l'origine du torpillage) et rendus ces derniers frileux à toute notion de guerre comme on peut le constater dans le film « Les animaux fantastiques ». **  
**(24) **Flagley-le-Haut** : voir annexe 10 **  
**(25) **Plus jeune directeur de Serpentard** : titre que Slughorn (responsable de Serpentard à 40 ans) a dû céder à Rogue en 1987 (date inventée) qui, lui, a pris la tête de Serpentard à 27 ans (également inventé).  
(26) **Abraxas Malefoy et Tom Jedusor** : Désolé pour les fans du grand maître. Mais comme Slughorn a été le maître de Jedusor et qu'Abraxas est vraisemblablement un contemporain de Slughorn, il se peut que Jedusor ait été la marionnette d'Abraxas au début, avant d'échapper totalement à son contrôle et semer le chaos dans le Monde Magique des années 70. **  
**(27) **Grindelwald et la seconde Guerre Mondiale** : Bien qu'il ne soit pas clairement signifié que Grindelwald a participé à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, JK Rowling a plusieurs fois reconnu qu'elle s'était inspirée de ce grand conflit moldu pour imaginer celui entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Pour ma part, j'ai pris le parti de faire de Grindelwald un des plus grands stratèges de cette guerre (peut-être même un conseiller d'Hitler).  
(28) **La Diversion Grindelwald** : Ouais, je sais, c'est pas cool de ma part de réduire quelqu'un d'aussi classe que Gellert à l'état de « diversion ». Mais j'imagine Abraxas Malefoy tellement magouilleur et intelligent que cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le combat Dumbledore/Grindelwald ait en fait été provoqué par le Clan Malefoy pour planquer Jedusor le temps qu'il devienne Voldemort.  
(29) **Les contemporains de Jedusor** : Bien que JK Rowling écrive le contraire dans ses écrits sur Pottermore, je continue de considérer Augusta Londubat, Minerva McGonnagall et Filius Flitwick comme contemporains de Tom Jedusor et de Rubeus Hagrid. **  
**(30) **Eugénia Jenkins** : c'est une Ministre de la Magie qui officie à partir de 1968, elle figure dans le registre de Pottermore des différents Ministre de la Magie depuis 1673. J'ai déjà écrit un passage à propos des circonstances de son arrivée au pouvoir. Il est lisible dans le premier chapitre de ma mini-fic intitulée « Le Secret d'Alice ». **  
**(31) **Les bras-droits de la Ministre Jenkins** : Dans « Le Secret d'Alice » j'ai décrit avec précision le premier combat qui a opposé les Forces de Dumbledore à celles de Vous-Savez-Qui. Durant ces passages, j'ai évoqué ces deux jeunes collaborateurs sans jamais réussir à les nommer. Du coup, je le fait là : il s'agit de Bartemius Croupton Senior et de Cornellius Fudge. Je les imagine bien derniers survivants de la première équipe de Jenkins. **  
**(32) **Nobby Leach** : Premier Ministre figurant dans la liste sur Pottermore. Il précède Eugénia Jenkins. Il était d'origine moldue, ce qui a provoqué un véritable tollé chez les sang-pur. Il a dû démissionner après avoir contracté la Dragoncelle et on soupçonne fort Abraxas Malefoy d'avoir participé à ce complot visant à le ridiculiser. Il est aussi dit dans « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé » qu'Abraxas Malefoy est justement mort de la Dragoncelle. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas !  
(33) **Rabastan Lestrange** : Le fait d'imaginer un Rabastan plutôt gentil et étranger aux idéaux de son frère et sa belle-sœur, ça me vient directement de **Chupee Chan** qui, dans sa fanfic Verum Tempore, en a fait un gentleman adorable et particulièrement Contrunmurable. Du coup, comme j'aime pas Dumbledore, c'est à cause de lui que Rabastan finit mal. Connard de barbu ! **  
**(34) **Andromeda Black** : Elle apparaît dans « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort. C'est la maman de Tonks. La cousine préférée de Sirius. Elle a épousé un né-moldu et a été rayée de la tapisserie, comme cela nous l'est expliqué dans « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». **  
**(35) **Le pardon de Lily** : Je sais bien que l'amour de Rogue pour Lily est un tabou connu de très peu de gens. Mais comme ils étaient les chouchous de Slughorn, je pense qu'il était au courant de leur relation. Peut-être était-il le confident de Lily, pourquoi pas ?  
(36) « **Plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais** » : Vous aurez reconnu, je pense, la merveilleuse prédiction du Professeur Trelawney à la fin de « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ». Je me suis directement inspiré de ses mots pour ce passage ^^.  
(37) **Les sourcils d'un Prince** : L'idée d'intégrer la famille Prince dans le cercle des chouchous de Slughorn me vient là aussi de la fanfiction méga-géniale de **Chupee Chan** dans laquelle Hermione découvre en fait qu'elle appartient à cette famille (#FuckYeahVerumTempore !).  
(38) **Son Rabastan** : C'est MON Rabastan ! Non mais ! **  
**(39) **Citation de Drago Malefoy** : Oui, je l'avoue, relire attentivement cette citation présente dans « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé » a un peu cassé ma cabane. Dit comme ça, on comprend que Malefoy a bien connu son grand-père. Or, je l'ai fait mourir de la main de Slughorn en 1975, soit 5 ans avant la naissance de votre blondasse préférée. Du coup, au lieu de casser ce merveilleux effet dramatique digne des meilleurs drames Shakespeariens, j'ai préféré imaginer que Drago l'ai entendu dire par Lucius, ou quelque chose comme ça… (dixit l'auteur qui se rattrape comme il peut…) **  
**(40) **La fascination de Harry** : Ce passage, il est pour toutes les fans de Drarry qui me lisent ! :-D

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : Comme d'hab' aucune idée de ce que sera le prochain OS de cette série. À l'origine, je voulais rédiger mon OS surprise avant celui-là, mais finalement, c'est Slughorn qui a gagné. Du coup, à présent, il me reste encore celui de **Kara** sur les _cousins Wealsey_ (OC d'Ohenfeld), celui d' **Invictus** sur _Vladimir_ , et le fameux OS surprise pour une super Potterhead qui se reconnaitra dès qu'elle lira le texte en question.


	11. Œil pour œil, sang pour sang

**Note** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous (ou plutôt bonsoir, vu l'heure à laquelle j'écris cette note). Voici donc le onzième OS-Récompense destiné à celles et ceux qui répondent juste aux défis du **_Cycle d'Ohenfeld_**. Celui-ci est dédié à **Invictus Adrii** (c'est d'ailleurs le troisième qu'il gagne). Il a pour protagoniste le _Seigneur Vladimir_ , un personnage original du Cycle, il en est un des antagonistes principaux.

Un grand merci à **Xian Moriarty** , **Ty S. Brekke** et **Kara Lee-Corn Smith** pour leurs précieux avis d'historiennes et de littéraires. Vous roxez du poney, les filles !

 **Attention** : Certains détails de ce texte (et dans les annexes) peuvent spoiler les lecteurs du **_Cycle d'Ohenfeld_**.

 **Disclaimer** : Le Monde de la Magie tel qu'il nous l'est présenté ici est une création de JK Rowling, tout comme le sont Durmstrang, Poudlard et compagnie. Cependant, mis à part quelques détails notés en annexes, l'histoire de Vladimir est essentiellement issue de mon imaginaire, fortement inspirée de l'histoire de la Russie trouvée dans Wikipédia.

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _A Invictus Adrii, serial revieweur dont la mémoire et l'intuition impressionnantes le placent en tête des gagnants d'OS-Récompenses !_

* * *

 _« Tu ne seras jamais Roi, mon fils… »_

Minuit approchait dans la grande cité-état de Novgorod(1). Un froid glacial s'était emparé des alentours et tourbillonnait entre les maisons de pierres recouvertes de gel. L'obscurité totale empêchait quiconque d'y voir à plus d'un mètre par un tel blizzard. La quasi-totalité de la population semblait s'être regroupée dans une taverne de la Place Centrale du village pour le passage à l'âge adulte de l'héritier du trône. On y entendait des rires gras et des quolibets alcoolisés ponctuant les timides mélodies des ménestrels(2). Seule une fine silhouette bravait encore les éléments pour échapper à la foule de ces brutes ignares qui ne comptaient que sur la force physique pour imposer leurs lois aux gens du commun.

Contrairement à la plupart des guerriers du peuple Varègue(3), Valdemar Aarensson(4) n'était ni très grand, ni très large, ni roux ou barbu(30). En réalité, la physionomie de ce honteux fils de chef était on-ne-peut plus différente de celle d'un viking ordinaire. Il était mince, de taille moyenne, imberbe, avec des cheveux noirs et lisses qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Même sa mère, lorsqu'elle le mit au monde, avait tout de suite répudié son nouveau-né en le confiant à son beau-frère, le sorcier de leur clan.

Pendant toute son enfance, les parents de Valdemar lui avaient maintes fois répété qu'il ne serait jamais chef de clan, et que ce serait son frère cadet qui hériterait du trône car ce dernier portait bien plus en lui l'héritage des Varègues que son aîné. En effet, Valdemar n'était pas simplement frêle de constitution, il était également réfractaire à tout ce qui avait trait à la guerre ou au combat. Bien plus enclin à des « occupations de fillette » - comme le répétaient sans cesse son père et ses frères – il boudait le plus souvent les entraînements à l'épée ou les beuveries à la taverne, et préférait s'adonner à des plaisirs plus intellectuels comme la lecture des textes anciens ou l'étude de la magie(29).

Mais de toute façon, Valdemar ne se destinait pas au commandement et aux conquêtes. Il préférait de loin accroître ses talents de sorcier – lesquels devinrent bientôt plus remarquables que ceux de son oncle et maître – plutôt que de se lancer dans ces expéditions stériles qui n'apportaient jamais rien de bon. Ainsi, alors qu'approchaient ses dix-huit ans, et que son petit frère venait d'en avoir quinze, Valdemar s'était préparé à vivre une vie d'ermite dans la cabane de sorcier que lui léguerait un jour son oncle. Il s'était même trouvé une jolie fille qui comprenait ses motivations, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu à forcer ou à impressionner pour l'attirer dans sa couche. Rien ne pourrait alors le détourner de sa vocation première, qui était la Magie même pas le départ de son frère Sven(5) pour le voyage initiatique qu'il devait entreprendre afin de devenir l'homme que Valdemar ne serait jamais.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait…

 _« Valdemar, tu devras te montrer fort pour l'honneur et la survie de notre clan »_

En cet hiver glacial de l'année 887 selon le calendrier occidental, Sven Aarensson et Aaren Diederiksson(6) moururent lors de ce voyage initiatique, censé apporter gloire et reconnaissance au futur roi (7). Bien entendu, Valdemar refusa tout net de succéder à la folie de son père et accepta avec joie de renoncer à ses droits en faveur du bras droit de l'ancien roi, Bror Esbensson(8). Ainsi, Valdemar vécut-il pendant dix ans une vie paisible avec sa femme et ses enfants, loin de la guerre et des pillages de son peuple, qu'il avait toujours détestés.

Cependant, s'il était clair que le plus âgé des fils d'Aaren abhorrait le pouvoir et la violence gratuite par-dessus tout, rien ne disait que ce fût le cas pour ses frères cadets qui commençaient à manier les armes et les mots aussi bien que Sven, feu leur aîné. Craignant ainsi un coup d'état fomenté par les prétendants légitimes du trône de Novgorod, Bror décida d'agir avant que les enfants d'Aaren ne se soulevassent contre lui. Lors d'une nuit sans lune de l'an 896, le félon entreprit de massacrer toute la famille de Valdemar.

Ce dernier, bénéficiant d'une puissance magique considérable pour l'époque, réussit à échapper au sort que Bror avait réservé à sa mère, ses frères, ses sœurs, ses neveux et ses nièces. Il récupéra alors sa femme et ses enfants, et quitta Novgorod pour se réfugier en Suède où des membres de la famille royale l'accueillirent comme l'un des leurs.

 _« J'ai besoin de connaissance, de puissance et de soutien.  
Avec vous à mes côtés, je saurais laver l'affront causé par cette crapule. »_

Avec l'aide du plus grand sorcier du Royaume de Suède, Valdemar s'initia à la magie nordique et força sa femme et ses enfants à suivre ses pas. Devenant à leur tour des « porteurs de baguettes », la famille de Valdemar fut ainsi capable de jeter des sorts bien plus précis et bien plus puissants que n'importe quel sorcier Varègue aurait pu rêver. On raconte même qu'ils avaient prélevé le bois de leurs baguettes dans les divines racines du Grand Yggdrasil, l'Arbre millénaire(9).

Après deux ans d'entraînements intensifs, Valdemar quitta sa famille et le Royaume la Suède pour rejoindre Novgorod par la seule force de sa baguette sacrée. Grâce à elle, il massacra sans coup férir Bror et tout son clan, imposant ainsi sa présence magique dans toute la région que l'on commençait à nommer « Ruthénie »(10). Éblouis par tant de puissance, les survivants du Clan de son père se rangèrent aussitôt à ses côtés et exigèrent de lui qu'il fût leur nouveau roi.

Il fut d'abord très réticent à l'idée de diriger le peuple qui l'avait autrefois renié. Mais lorsqu'il fit venir sa femme et ses enfants sur Novgorod, ces derniers l'incitèrent à accepter son destin.

 _« - Il ne reste plus que toi pour préserver l'héritage de ton père Valdemar.  
Si tu n'accomplis pas ton devoir, d'autres guerriers comme Bror tenteront de s'emparer du pouvoir et tueront tes fils comme ils ont massacré tes neveux.  
Si tu n'acceptes pas ton peuple tel qu'il est, alors change-le. Change ces coutumes que tu détestes et façonne ce peuple à ton image : sage, réfléchi, éduqué. »_

À l'âge de trente ans, Valdemar finit par devenir le plus vieux guerrier Varègue sacré roi de Novgorod. Pendant les trois ans qui suivirent, il s'évertua à enseigner la magie et les arts érudits à qui le désirait, formant ainsi la première communauté sorcière de ce qui deviendrait plus tard le Rus' de Kiev. De plus en plus d'adeptes se convertirent à ce que l'on considérait comme une « nouvelle religion ». Les princes Varègues des autres régions le craignaient autant qu'ils l'enviaient. Mais impuissants face à sa magie, ils ne tentèrent jamais de le destituer. En réalité, le danger vint de l'ouest, berceau de la magie matérialiste et de l'utilisation des baguettes, où l'on disait que les sorciers les plus sages et les plus puissants vivaient en paix.

Ces mêmes sorciers, incapables d'annihiler un mal séculaire qui sévissait depuis près de mille ans(11), se contentèrent de le chasser de leurs contrées et de l'entraîner vers l'Est. Ainsi, en cette sombre année 899, Cliodna –plus grande druidesse de son temps et future préceptrice d'Helga Poufsouffle, une légende du Xème siècle(12) – lâcha une meute de cent-vingt loups-garous droit sur Novgorod.

Pris de court par ces bêtes sauvages incapables de contrôler leurs pulsions, les puissants sorciers de Novgorod se firent déborder par la menace et furent incapables d'empêcher leurs semblables se subir la morsure des crocs infectés de leurs bourreaux. Réussissant une nouvelle fois à échapper au massacre(13), Valdemar s'enfuit avec sa femme et ses quatre enfants les plus âgés – les seuls qu'il parvint à sauver. Ensemble, ils effectuèrent un long périple en direction de l'Est. Conscients que leur seule puissance magique ne serait pas suffisante pour annihiler cette menace que même les plus grands sorciers occidentaux avaient échoué à éliminer définitivement, Valdemar et sa famille fondèrent leurs espoirs sur une légende naissante afin d'acquérir la puissance nécessaire pour combattre les loups-garous.

 _« Il existe une rumeur.  
Une histoire que les marchands et les vagabonds se racontent au détour d'un bivouac.  
Il y aurait un endroit, à l'extrême nord-est de ce continent, où l'on y enseigne la magie la plus puissante qui soit_(14) _. »_

La route fut longue et semée d'embûches. Pour la femme et les deux fils de Valdemar, elle en fut même mortelle. Pendant plusieurs mois, Valdemar et les deux seules filles qui lui restaient cherchèrent en vain cette école mystérieuse dont tout le monde connaissait l'existence, mais que personne ne parvenait à situer(15). En définitive, ce fut l'école qui les trouva…

Détectant la magie que les survivants utilisaient pour rester en vie, les professeurs de l'insaisissable Institut de Durmstrang se montrèrent très curieux à propos des drôles de tiges de bois que les infortunés voyageurs agitaient fébrilement pour faire de la magie. Aussi décidèrent-ils finalement de leur autoriser l'accès à l'entrée de leur école secrète. Lorsque Valdemar et sa famille entrèrent dans l'enceinte du château, ils furent aussitôt dirigés vers la légendaire Nerida Vulchanova(16), grande sorcière bulgare qui avait disparu cinquante ans auparavant pour fonder cette école de magie dans le plus grand secret(17). Intéressée par la précision et l'efficacité avec laquelle Valdemar et ses filles maîtrisaient la magie, elle voulut en savoir plus sur ces baguettes magiques qui leur étaient inconnues.

Un pacte fut alors signé entre les deux camps en échange du secret de fabrication des baguettes, l'Institut de Durmstrang s'engageait à donner au clan de Valdemar la force de lutter contre les loups-garous qui dirigeaient à présent la région de Novgorod. D'abord sceptique, Valdemar émit de grandes réserves concernant cet accord pour le moins suspect. Il avait pensé que les professeurs de Durmstrang viendraient eux-mêmes les aider à les débarrasser des lycanthropes. Comment, à trois sorciers seulement, pourraient-ils être en mesure de triompher contre toute une meute de bêtes sauvages ?

 _« N'ayez crainte_ , les rassura Dame Vulchanova(18) avec un sourire mystérieux, _vous ne serez pas seuls très longtemps.  
La Force que notre rituel vous permettra d'obtenir pourra se transmettre avant-même l'avènement d'une nouvelle génération.  
Mais attention, seuls les plus puissants sorciers pourront hériter de votre Force. »_

Aussi, pendant les mois qui suivirent, Valdemar et ses deux filles subirent les expériences douteuses du meilleur professeur de magie que comptait l'Institut : Harfang Munter(19). Au terme d'un rituel très sombre durant lequel ils furent amenés à boire le sang de sorciers très puissants, Valdemar, Elyn et Anneke(20) acquirent une force surhumaine qui leur permettrait à coup sûr de triompher de la meute des terrifiants lycanthropes une fois cette force transmise à leur clan.

Ainsi, le courage au cœur et l'espoir dans l'âme, les trois voyageurs repartirent en direction de leur pays, inconscients du terrible sacrilège qu'ils venaient de commettre…

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? Ma magie de marche plus ! »_

Comme ils le découvrirent au détour d'une halte, le premier élément qu'ils avaient dû sacrifier pour obtenir cette force surhumaine, n'était autre que leur puissance magique dans son intégralité. Ainsi, ils étaient devenus des combattants qui ne pourraient plus utiliser que leur force physique pour se défendre. Une manière de vivre que Valdemar détestait par-dessus tout…

 _« - Père, je ne me sens pas bien. Mes mains tremblent toutes seules et ma tête me fait horriblement mal ! J'ai cette faim en moi que je n'arrive pas à rassasier. Je dois me nourrir d'autre chose. Je dois boire !  
\- Anneke ! Non ! »_

Le second sacrifice qu'ils durent effectuer fut l'abandon de leur humanité. Et Anneke, l'aînée des filles survivantes de Valdemar, celle dont le nom signifiait « douce », fut la première à s'en départir lorsqu'elle égorgea sans scrupule le tenancier d'une auberge dans laquelle ils avaient fait halte. Seule l'ingestion de son sang permit à la plus innocente des filles de Valdemar de faire cesser cette migraine qui la faisait souffrir le martyr. Peu de temps après, Elyn et Valdemar lui-même furent incapables de lutter contre ces pulsions primaires et se mirent à tuer eux aussi pour boire le sang de leurs victimes.

« _\- Que sommes-nous devenus, Père ? demanda la jeune Anneke après une énième tuerie. Que sommes-nous devenus ?  
\- Le Seigneur Harfang a fait de nous des monstres, lui répondit Valdemar d'un air sombre. Car le seul moyen d'affronter ces créatures sanguinaires est d'en devenir nous-mêmes.  
\- Certes, admit alors Elyn en séchant les larmes de sa sœur, mais est-ce le seul prix que nous aurons à payer pour avoir obtenu cette force contre-nature ? _»

Comme à son habitude, la cadette de Valdemar s'était montrée plus clairvoyante que son père dans ses inquiétudes. Car, comme Munter et Vulchanova l'avaient promis aux trois vagabonds, la Force qu'ils avaient obtenue n'avait pas besoin de se transmettre pas la naissance. Au contraire, elle devait se léguer par la mort. Ce fut le troisième sacrifice que la famille de Valdemar dut subir : l'abandon du respect de la vie. Peu après, ils découvrirent qu'ils durent également faire le deuil de toute vie en plein jour, devenant vulnérable aux rayons du soleil.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils furent ainsi obligés de priver tous les sorciers qu'ils croisèrent de leur vie, de leurs pouvoirs, et de leur humanité. Réussissant à former une petite armée d'une cinquantaine de combattants, Valdemar s'aperçut qu'il pouvait jouir d'une obéissance absolue de leur part. Ils devinrent alors ses premiers disciples. Abandonnant alors le culte de la magie, Valdemar décida de fonder une nouvelle religion basée sur le culte du sang(21) et devint le premier seigneur vampire de l'Histoire de la Magie(22).

Profitant d'une nuit sans lune et de l'effet de surprise, le clan de Valdemar attaqua les loups-garous non-transformés et anéantit leur meute jusqu'au dernier. En l'absence des trois derniers membres de la famille royale, le pouvoir politique de l'empire ruthénien s'était déplacé à Kiev. L'ancien seigneur de Novgorod devint alors de premier Prince de Kiev et régna sous de nombreux noms – dont celui de Saint-Vladimir. Car les suceurs de sang ne s'en rendirent compte qu'au bout d'une dizaine d'années : en plus de cette force, de cette vitesse et de ces réflexes surhumains que leur apportaient la transformation en vampires, ces derniers bénéficiaient également d'une vie éternelle sans jamais vieillir après leur morsure.

 _« Mais à quel prix ?_ s'était un jour exclamée la douce Anneke. _  
Nous sommes devenus des monstres sanguinaires qui doivent tuer pour survivre.  
Nous ne sommes finalement pas mieux que les loups-garous.  
Je ne peux vivre ainsi père. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir et ne cherchez jamais à me retrouver. »_

Ainsi, en plus du deuil de leur humanité, de la vie, de leur héritage et de leur magie, Elyn et Vladimir fut forcés de faire le deuil de la dernière famille qui leur restait. Anneke ne mourut jamais vraiment. Protégée par son immortalité, elle ne put que se laisser dessécher par manque de sang et fut inhumée dans un endroit secret connu d'Elyn seule. Cette dernière lui avait promis de ne jamais la réanimer, pour quelle que raison que ce fût.

Valdemar et Elyn régnèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années sur ce royaume qui s'appelait désormais le « Rus' de Kiev ». L'une dominant Novgorod, et l'autre régissant Kiev, les deux derniers descendants d'Aaren Diederiksson firent de la petite contrée de leurs ancêtres l'empire le plus puissant de toute l'Europe Centrale. Voyant là une menace pour toute la communauté sorcière des pays slaves, Harfang Gunter, nouveau Directeur de l'Institut de Durmstang, oublia subitement qu'il avait créé lui-même ces créatures sanguinaires et lança toutes ses forces contre Kiev et Novgorod.

La première guerre entre les sorciers et les vampires fit rage dans la communauté magique d'Europe de l'Est. Cent années durant, les cadavres s'accumulèrent de part et d'autre et aucun camp ne parvint à prendre l'avantage. Car si les vampires avaient la force et l'immortalité dans leurs rangs, les sorciers avaient le nombre, la magie et le monde moldu à leurs côtés. Grâce à un scientifique moldu originaire de Scandinavie - un dénommé Arminius Van Helsing(23) – les sorciers avaient pu déceler l'unique point faible des vampires : leur cœur qui pourtant ne fonctionnait plus. D'un simple pieu de bois, ils pouvaient détruire ce cœur et réduire le vampire en poussière.

À la fin du Xème siècle cependant, ni le clan vampire, ni les sorciers de Durmstrang n'avaient jamais été aussi puissants, ni aussi nombreux. Les seuls qui demeuraient éternels perdants de cette guerre interminable étaient les moldus. Ne souhaitant pas faire davantage de victimes parmi ces derniers – bien qu'ils fussent la principale source de sang des vampires – Vladimir s'accorda sur une trêve avec Durmstrang. Les sorciers de l'Institut du Grand Nord obtiendraient le contrôle de tout l'Est du pays – dont Moskov, cette ville marchande en plein essor – et les vampires conserveraient leurs villes de prédilection : Novgorod et Kiev.

 _« Je ne crois pas que la paix soit possible avec ces pourritures de Durmstrang, Père.  
Un jour, ils finiront par nous trahir.  
Pourquoi ne demanderions-nous pas de l'aide auprès de ces sorciers de l'Ouest ?  
Eux aussi viennent de fonder leur école, on les dit plus doués que n'importe qui.  
Après tout, ils nous doivent une faveur,  
c'est à cause d'eux que nous avons subi la loi des loups-garous pendant si longtemps. »_

Ainsi, alors que Poudlard connaissait ses premiers bourgeons sous l'impulsion d'Helga Poufsouffle – disciple de la druidesse à l'origine de leur malheur – Valdemar Aarensson prit le nom de Vladimir Viatoslavitch et régna de nombreuse années sur la Ruthénie. Il continua à convertir de nombreux sorciers dégoûtés de l'hégémonie de Durmstrang et en fit de fervents disciples de la « Religion Vampire ». La Communauté Moldue, ignorant la vraie nature de cette « religion » le prit pour un évangéliste et le surnomma « Saint-Vladimir »(24).

Puis, craignant que son immortalité effraie ses sujets et cause des guerres supplémentaires, il simula sa mort le 15 juillet 1015 à Berestove(25). Laissant à sa fille et ses amies le contrôle de la Ruthénie, Vladimir s'établit dans une région déserte entre le Golfe de Finlande et le Lac Ladoga(26) et y vécut paisiblement les cinq-cents ans qui suivirent. Ainsi, tandis qu'Elyn et les autres femmes vampires de leur clan jouaient aux invisibles pour mieux contrôler les hommes de pouvoir de Kiev et de Novgorod, Vladimir se retira totalement de toute vie politique ou guerrière et se contentait de vivre en paix avec ses disciples, ne se nourrissant jamais plus que nécessaire.

Malheureusement, la rumeur de l'existence d'immortels dans la région attira bientôt de nombreux sorciers qui fondèrent les premières bâtisses de ce qui deviendrait Saint-Pétersbourg deux-cents ans plus tard. Ne souhaitant pas provoquer de nouvelles guerres, Vladimir quitta la ville naissante pour s'exiler seul en Sibérie, dans les terres du Grand Froid, non loin des terres des sorciers de Durmstrang qui aussitôt commencèrent à exercer sur lui une surveillance constante.

Cependant, les quinze années précédant la fondation de Saint-Pétersbourg par le Tsar moldu, Piotr Veliki(27), furent le théâtre d'une purge de vampires aussi brutale qu'inutile. Juste avant l'adoption du Code International du Secret Magique en 1689, celui qui deviendrait le maître moldu de toutes les Russies(28) demanda l'aide aux sorciers de Durmstrang pour anéantir la plupart des disciples de Vladimir restés sur place. Par bonheur, Elyn et ses suivantes ne furent jamais découvertes au sein de la classe dirigeante de Kiev. Vladimir parvint alors à entrer en contact avec sa fille et l'incita à intégrer la toute nouvelle Communauté de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Petit à petit, et dans le secret le plus total, elle se chargerait de faire développer la Communauté Vampire au sein-même de la ville prospère. Pendant ce temps, Vladimir attendrait son heure, niché dans son repaire en Sibérie avec quelques disciples, bien en vue de ses pires ennemis.

 _« Je saurais être patiente, père. Un jour, nous aurons notre revanche.  
Un jour, les sorciers paieront le sang par le sang ! »_

Alors, une nouvelle fois, Vladimir écouta le dernier de ses enfants, celle qui avait toujours été la plus sage et de bon conseil. Des siècles durant, il joua le rôle du meurtrier repenti et adepte de la non violence, tout en gardant un œil sur ces couards de Durmstrang.

Mais à présent que le nombre de ses adeptes est devenu suffisant pour renverser n'importe quel empire, Valdemar Aarensson attend son heure. L'œil vif et l'oreille tendue, il guette la moindre étincelle qui lui permettrait de tous les embraser. Peut-être cette étincelle se trouve dans le cœur de cette jeune britannique de noble ascendance. Peut-être est-ce le signe que sa première cible sera la Grande-Bretagne – cette contrée maudite d'où s'étaient enfuis les loups-garous, le fléau contre lequel il avait été contraint de déclencher tout cela…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voili voilou ! Encore une fois, j'ai décidé de reprendre la structure avec les incises, que j'avais adoptée pour le texte sur Slughorn et Abraxas (merci **Chupee** et **Léa** !). Je trouve que ça se marie bien avec le format OS-Biographie (« **_Canis Alpha Majoris_** » et « **_À la vie, à la mort_** » en sont le meilleur exemple ^^).  
J'espère que vous serez de mon avis et que ça vous plaira. Mais surtout, j'espère que cela plaira à **Invictus** et que j'ai bien répondu à sa demande. En tout cas, moi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce « petit » bout de vie qui a duré treize siècles. -)

 **Annexes** :

(1) **Novgorod** : Plus ancienne cité russe encore en activité. Les premiers écrits la concernant remontent à l'an 859 après JC. L'utilisation de cette ville comme point de départ m'a été inspirée par _« Les Yggardiens »_ , de **Xian Moriarty** , auteure de Science Fiction/Fantasy.  
(2) **Architecture et mœurs du IX** **ème** **siècle** : N'ayant aucune connaissance sur l'apparence et les habitudes des cités et des peuples « russes » de l'époque, j'ai un peu tout tourné à ma sauce. **  
**(3) **Les Varègues** : Peuple issu des vikings de Suède, ils sont connu pour avoir fondé le Rus de Kiev (ancêtre de l'actuelle Russie) autour des cités de Novgorod et de Kiev.  
(4) **Valdemar Aarensson** : Nom scandinave. Valdemar signifie _« Célèbre chef »_. Aaren signifie « _Montagne de Force_ ». Donc Aarensson = fils de la montagne de force. Malgré la ressemblance, il n'y a aucun lien voulu avec le nom de scène de notre bienaimé Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
(5) **Sven** : prénom scandinave qui signifie « _jeune homme, garçon_ ».  
(6) **Diederik** : Prénom scandinave signifiant « _Règle_ » ou « _Puissant_ »  
(7) **Voyage initiatique à quinze ans** : Je n'ai aucune idée si cela se faisait chez les vikings. Mais comme les rites initiatiques sont beaucoup présents au passage de l'âge adulte (qui est souvent à quinze ans), j'ai pris la liberté d'en faire une tradition du Clan d'Aaren.  
(8) **Bror Esbensson** : Nom et Prénom d'origine scandinave, signifiant respectivement « _Pointe d'une lance/ lance_ » et « _fils du Dieu Ours_ »  
(9) **Yggdrasil** : Arbre légendaire à l'origine de toute vie, présent dans de nombreux mythes nordiques. L'idée de l'incorporation de cet arbre de légende m'a été inspirée par « Les Yggardiens », roman de SF/Fantasy écrit par **Xian Moriarty** , dans lequel les personnages principaux doivent justement protéger cet arbre divin.  
(10) **Ruthénie** : Autre nom du Rus' de Kiev, l'ancêtre de l'actuelle Russie.  
(11) **La genèse des Loups-Garous** : Ce texte suit la logique du Cycle d'Ohenfeld (Tome 4, « _Le Mystère des Animagi_ ») et place la genèse des Loups-Garous au premier siècle après J.C, faisant suite aux pertes de contrôle de premier (et seul) animagus loup de l'histoire : Romulus, l'un des fondateurs de la nouvelle Rome. Tout cela vient de mon imagination et n'a aucune inspiration historique ou légendaire. **  
**(12) **Cliodna et l'histoire de Poudlard** : Encore une fois, les prémices de Poudlard, telles qu'elles sont citées dans le texte, viennent de moi et se basent sur les révélations du Cycle d'Ohenfeld (tome 5, « _Le Prix du Sang_ »). Cliodna est bien une druidesse de l'univers de JK Rowling, et sa période d'activité est à peu près similaire à celle des Fondateurs. Mais on ne sait pas si elle était élève à Poudlard ou si elle les avait précédés. C'est moi qui ai décidé d'en faire la préceptrice d'Helga Poufsouffle et, vingt ans plus tard, de Salazar Serpentard.  
(13) **Le talent d'esquive de Vladimir** : Vous le verrez dans le Cycle d'Ohenfeld (tome 2, « _Le Pacte des Bannis_ ».  
(14) **L'histoire de Durmstrang** : Toutes les informations que vous lirez sur Durmstrang ne sont pas toutes canon. Comme beaucoup de mystères entourent cette école, j'ai pris pas mal de libertés. Par exemple, j'ai décidé que la fondation de Durmstrang précèderait celle de Poudlard d'un ou deux siècles. J'ai également pris le parti de ne pas les faire utiliser tout de suite les baguettes magiques, car je considère que c'est vraiment un instrument d'Europe de l'Ouest (Grande-Bretagne, France, Scandinavie, Grèce, Espagne etc.). Et je me démarque également de pas mal d'auteurs de fanfics concernant son emplacement (et de JK Rowling sûrement aussi) : je l'imagine en Russie (et non en Bulgarie, Allemagne ou Scandinavie comme on peut le lire dans pas mal de fics ou de sites d'informations sur HP).  
(15) **L'insaisissable Durmstrang** : Le fait qu'on ne puisse trouver et situer Durmstang, mais que c'est Durmstrang qui nous trouve, c'est aussi de moi. Mais fortement inspiré des explications d'Hermione à bord du _Poudlard Express_ dans « _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ »  
(16) **Nerida Vulchanova** : Personnage de JK Rowling, cité pour la première dans les textes inédits de JK Rowling sur Pottermore. Elle était une sorcière bulgare de grand talent et à fondé Durmstrang avant de mourir de manière suspecte, laissant la place à un successeur aux méthodes plus que douteuses.  
(17) **L'histoire de Nerida** : Inventée de toutes pièces. Il fallait que j'explique le fait que, malgré sa nationalité bulgare, elle ait fondé une école en Sibérie.  
(18) **Dame Vulchanova** : Je ne sais pas trop si, compte tenu de l'époque et de la région, le titre de Dame pourrait être utilisé dans ce cas de figure. Mais tant pis, j'ai pris quelques libertés. On va dire que ça se fait dans le Monde de la Magie. **  
**(19) **Harfang Gunter** : Personnage de JK Rowling. Il était l'un des premiers professeurs de Durmstrang et a pris la tête de l'école après la disparition suspecte de sa fondatrice. **  
**(20) **Anneke et Elyn Valdemardottir** : Respectivement l'aînée et la cadette de Valdemar. Le prénom de la première signifie « _Douceur_ », et celui de la seconde signifie « _Lumière_ » **  
**(21) **La « religion vampire »** : Je sais que réunir « religion » et « vampire » dans la même expression, ça fait un peu contre-emploi, mais justement c'était voulu. **  
**(22) **La genèse des vampires** : N'ayant jamais lu de livre sur les vampires (même pas « Dracula »), je suis très peu documenté sur le sujet et les légendes qui l'entourent. Du coup, cette version sur la création des premiers vampires est de moi, bien que très inspirée de celle présente dans « _The Vampire Diaries_ » (désolé pour les puristes ^^). **  
**(23) **Arminius Van Helsing** : Oui, je sais, c'est un peu facile. D'autant plus que la période couvrant l'histoire de Dracula ne correspond pas du tout. Mais bon, même si le personnage de Bram Stoker n'en a jamais parlé, on va dire que ce Van Helsing-là était un de ses ancêtres. Arminius est d'ailleurs le prénom de l'homme dont se serait inspiré Stoker pour imaginer Van Helsing.  
(24) **Saint-Vladimir** : De son vrai nom, Vladimir Viatoslavitch, personnage historique ayant vraiment existé. Il a dirigé le Rus' de Kiev en fin Xème-début XIème siècle. Il est connu pour être celui qui a converti le peuple russe à la chrétienté.  
(25) **Circonstances de la mort de Saint-Vladimir** : Authentique, il est bien mort en 1015 à Berestove.  
(26) **Refuge de Vladimir** : La région entre le Lac Ladoga et le Golfe de Finlande est précisément là où est basé Saint-Pétersbourg, fondé 600 ou 700 ans après l'époque de ce paragraphe. Mais je ne sais pas si au Xème, le lac et la mer avaient le même nom. Du coup, dans le doute, j'ai laissé le nom actuel.  
(27) **Piotr Veliki** : En français, « Pierre le Grand ». Né en 1672 à Moscou, mort en 1725 à Saint-Pétersbourg, il devient Tsar de Russie en 1682. C'est le fondateur de Saint-Pétersbourg, ville à la pointe de l'urbanisation à l'époque. (Réf = Wikipédia)  
(28) **Maître moldu de toutes les Russies** : Il reçoit le titre d'empereur de toutes les Russies en 1721. Il a mené une politique expansionniste et a fait de la Russie une puissance européenne de premier plan. (Réf = Wikipédia)  
(29) **La présentation de Valdemar** : Je reviens en arrière car j'ai la flemme de tout changer les numéros. La présentation de Valdemar dans toute cette première partie d'OS est directement inspirée du personnage principal dans le roman de Ty S. Brekke « **_Le Prince de Pegaliaze_** ».  
(30) **Ni roux, ni barbu** : Désolé Kara, désolé Xian. ^^

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : Au moment où j'écris, il me reste un texte récompense à faire (celui de Kara), et un déjà écrit mais que je publierai en dernier.  
Allez, encore un chouillat de patience, et je pourrais entreprendre conjointement la publication du Tome 2 (« _Le Pacte des Bannis_ ») et la rédaction du Tome 6 (« _La promesse des Héritiers_ »).


	12. Quantité ou Qualité ?

**Note** : Hoy hoy messieurs-dames, demoiselles et damoiseaux ! Me revoici ici pour un des derniers OS-Récompense avant la republication du « _Pacte des Bannis_ »(1), et accessoirement les premiers essais de rédaction du début de « _La Promesse des Héritiers_ »(2), qui n'apparaîtra pas ici avant très longtemps, je pense. Aujourd'hui, c'est à **Kara Lee-Corn Smith** que je rends hommage. Super bêta-lectrice, correctrice implacable et amie déjantée, rien ne m'a davantage emballé que de lui écrire cet OS-Récompense, en espérant qu'il lui plaise.

Merci à **Chupeechan** , ma génialissime TTMOAG (Time-Turner-Master-Of-All-Generations), qui a assumé seule le rôle de bêta-lectrice cette fois-ci. On l'applaudit bien fort !

 **Disclaimer** : Le Monde de la Magie tel qu'il nous l'est présenté ici est une création de JK Rowling, tout comme le sont Poudlard et le village de Loutry Saint-Chaspoule. En revanche, bien qu'ils fassent partie d'une grande famille de sorciers bien connue des potterheads, Zack et Jack(3) sont tous les deux des personnages originaux venant de ma saga principale : _le Cycle d'Ohenfeld._

 **Attention** : Ce chapitre risque de contenir par mal de spoils sur les intrigues amoureuses de nos amis, qui n'apparaîtront pas avant « La Promesse des héritiers » ou « Le mystère des Animagi »(4) et « Le Prix du sang »(5) pour certains plus précoces.

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _À Kara Lee-Corn Smith, ma BFTE (Best-Fic-Twin-Ever)  
Grande amatrice de rouquins et de centaures._

* * *

S'il y a une chose à savoir à propos de Zack et Jack Weasley, c'est qu'ils ont toujours tout fait ensemble. Quelle que soit l'expérience, le traumatisme, ou les joies que l'un a pu connaître au cours de son enfance, l'autre était toujours derrière pour le soutenir. Et inversement d'ailleurs…

Ainsi, bien que cousins au second degré, ces deux énergumènes ont poussé leur premier cri ensemble. Ils ont parcouru leurs premiers mètres à quatre pattes ensemble, commis leurs premières bêtises main dans la main, écrit leurs premiers gros mots sur le même parchemin. Leur premier vol, ils l'ont expérimenté sur le même balai, tandis que les premiers coups de cognards et la résolution de ne jamais jouer au Quidditch, ils les ont pris à la même occasion(6).

oOoOo

Voici pourquoi, en ce jour ensoleillé de juillet 2054, ils prirent la décision de perdre leur virginité ensemble.

…

Enfin, en même temps, et avec la même fille ! Soyons bien clairs : ils ont toujours été fusionnels, mais pas à ce point !(7)

oOoOo

Après tout, quelle jolie jeune fille refuserait de s'offrir à deux beaux adonis aux cheveux flamboyants, capables de penser, parler et agir de concert leur permettant ainsi de doubler le plaisir qu'ils pourraient lui procurer ?(8)

Aucune, bien entendu ! C'était une question purement rhétorique ! Ils étaient tous deux beaux, bien bâtis et possédaient un charme indiscutable mêlant caractère impulsif et humour irrésistible. Personne ne pouvait leur dire non.

En outre, le fait qu'ils soient devenus majeurs en mai dernier et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu bénéficier de la moitié du quart des présents qu'ils avaient demandés allaient sûrement jouer en leur faveur…(9)  
C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'était pas compliqué d'enchanter un mégaphone arc-en-ciel pour qu'ils puissent commenter les matchs avec les voix de Drago Malefoy et de Harry Potter ! Pas plus qu'il était impossible de trouver le moyen de fabriquer un balai repoussant les cognards tout seul. Et la création d'une banderole éternelle flottant autour de Poudlard, et portant l'inscription « Cousins Weasley = Rire à jamais », c'était totalement faisable, nom d'une Gargouille étoilée ! (9)

Ainsi, Zack et Jack pourraient utiliser toute cette frustration comme une sorte de bonus leur permettant de décupler leur capital attractif. Tristes, déçus et trahis comme ils l'étaient, on les plaindrait assurément, au même titre que ce petit personnage malchanceux dans l'histoire du moldu Hector Vigo. Garvo… Gavorch… ou quelque chose comme ça. (10)  
Oui, ce petit plus leur permettrait de toucher les cœurs des jeunes pucelles innocentes(11) et de s'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard. En outre, parmi leurs amis de Poudlard, ils étaient sûrement les seuls qui n'avaient jamais… enfin, qui étaient toujours… bref, qui ne pouvaient se targuer de…(12)

oOoOo

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Zack d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Aussi sûr que les Fondateurs étaient au nombre de quatre !(13) déclama Jack avec entrain. Tout le monde sait que McAllister et O'Brian sont déjà bien rodés dans la discipline. Et comme McAllister est resté un an dans le coma, j'imagine mal cette petite coquine d'Hester ne pas en profiter chaque jour depuis qu'il est réveillé(14).

\- Certes, admit Zack en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de ne pas imaginer Milo McAllister dans une telle position(15). Mais ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans, ils ont eu le temps d'apprendre à se connaître et se faire confiance. Tu ne préférerais pas faire ça avec quelqu'un que…

\- … Que j'aime sincèrement et avec qui j'aimerais passer ma vie entière ? l'interrompit Jack sur un ton sarcastique. L'amour, la fidélité, le vœu de chasteté avant le mariage… tout ça n'est que de la bouse de dragon ! On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, cousin ! À présent, on teste la marchandise en premier et on prend les décisions ensuite !(16)

Certes, l'argument avait du poids, et Zack était emballé par l'idée de se remuer la louche(17) autrement que par lui-même. Mais d'un autre côté, fallait-il vraiment que sa première fois se fasse avec son cousin ? Était-il d'ailleurs vraiment nécessaire qu'il le fît ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois en compagnie de son cousin ?

\- Mais… si l'un de nous – ou même tous les deux, on tombe amoureux de la fille en question, on fait quoi ? Je suis sérieux ! insista Zack, élevant la voix contre son cousin qui venait d'émettre un grognement moqueur. C'est arrivé à cette garce d'Acklebow ! Nathan et elle ont beau aller farfouiller à droite à gauche, il revient toujours auprès d'elle, comme un toutou bien dressé(18)…

Face à cette réplique, le regard de Jack Weasley s'assombrit. Il savait parfaitement que c'était sérieux. Tina Acklebow avait couché avec pratiquement tous les garçons de leur promotion, ceux des années supérieures et ceux qui avaient un ou deux ans de moins qu'eux. Pendant près de cinq ans, il avait rêvé être le prochain, mais la Garce avait toujours repoussé ses avances subtiles et ingénieuses…

Devinant les pensées de son cousin rien qu'en observant la moue frustrée de ce dernier, Zack éclata d'un grand rire moqueur.

\- Non Jack, dit-il pour ce qui lui semblait être la huit-cent-douzième fois, te pointer entièrement nu devant l'entrée de la Tour Serdaigle avec pour seul cache-sexe une flasque de jus de citrouille portant l'inscription « _Drink me_ », ce n'est pas du tout subtil !

\- Je sais, répondit Jack en faisant la moue, j'aurais dû mettre du whisky pur-feu dans cette flasque. Tina Acklebow adore le whisky pur-feu, on pense que c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'elle a fini en cloque l'année dernière…(19)

Préférant ne pas relever le manque flagrant de tact dont pouvait faire preuve son cousin, Zack se contenta d'un léger signe de tête sans rien ajouter de plus. Mais cela ne sembla pas suffisant pour que Jack ferme son clapet une bonne fois pour toutes…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut absolument qu'on le fasse cet été. McAllister et O'Brian l'ont fait ! Nathan et Acklebow l'ont fait ! Sarzac et Mortensen également ! Ainsi que Sally avec le jeune Oakman ! Hodge a dû se faire la petite Dashwox à l'heure qu'il est ! Pareil pour la gamine McAllister et cet abruti de William Diggory ! Et Sinead Finnigan ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était payé ce salaud de Reinstad ! Même Lantiem, on raconte qu'elle s'est farci le jumeau de Sinead !(20) Greg aussi a dû le faire, ajouta Jack d'un ton maussade, vu comment Tim et lui étaient collés l'un à l'autre après le bal. À ton avis, qui c'est qui fait la louche, et qui c'est qui fait le chaudron ?(21)

A l'évocation de ce ragot croustillant, le visage du plus audacieux des inséparables s'illumina, au contraire de celui de son cousin qui prit aussitôt une teinte verdâtre…

\- Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée. Je ne veux pas savoir ! Et de toute façon, tu n'as fait que citer les couples qui ont dansé ensemble lors du Bal du Souvenir(22). Rien ne dit qu'ils aient fait… quoi que ce soit… ensuite…

Devant l'ignorance manifeste de son éternel compagnon de frasques, Jack poussa un long soupir désabusé.

\- Tu es bien naïf, Zack ! Je vais te répondre en trois mots : dix-sept ans, permis de transplaner et droit de pratiquer la magie hors de Poudlard…

\- Ça en fait treize, fit remarquer Zack sur un ton désabusé. Quatorze si l'on considère que dix-sept forme deux m…

\- Peu importe ! l'interrompit Jack d'un ton impatient. Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre ici, espèce de scrout ahuri, c'est que pendant les vacances, ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait vont sûrement s'y mettre le plus vite possible ! Si ça se trouve, Kellerman et Dalia(23) ont déjà sauté le pas, pendant nous, à discuter ainsi, on risque finir derniers puceaux de notre promotion, avec Eric(24) ! Tu te rends compte de l'humiliation, pour des précurseurs comme nous !

oOoOo

Finalement, au bout de deux heures supplémentaires de discussions, de négociations, de compromis et d'approbations tacites, ils se mirent d'accord pour lancer l' _Accio_ (25) sur la petite serveuse du village d'à côté. Avec ses tâches de rousseur lui conférant un petit air innocent, et ces yeux de licorne(26) qui n'avaient sûrement jamais vu le loup-garou(27), elle serait la proie parfaite !

D'un commun accord, les jumeaux se déployèrent donc autour de leur proie désignée et commencèrent leur numéro de jumeaux siamois. Cette technique inédite allait à coup sûr leur ouvrir les portes de l'Avalon. Aucune fille normalement cortiquée(28) ne pourrait résister à leur double numéro de charme.

\- Bien le bonsoir, chère amie ! déclama Jack Weasley d'une voix ampoulée. Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

\- Euh… Maryssa(29)… leur révéla l'intéressée, les yeux écarquillés devant cette étrange technique d'abordage, probablement démodée depuis des siècles.

\- Maryssa ! renchérit Zack en portant la main sur son cœur. Un nom merveilleux pour une fille merveilleuse !

\- Euh… merci, répondit prudemment la merveilleuse Maryssa. C'est… gentil… mais

\- A quelle heure termines-tu ton service, jeune Maryssa ? demanda Jack en effectuant de grands gestes en direction de la pendule.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ? voulut savoir la jeune fille en reculant de quelques pas d'un air méfiant.

\- Nous aimerions t'inviter après pour une magnifique promenade au clair de lune. Rien que toi, mon cousin, et moi, seuls sous les étoiles. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Euh… hum… tous les trois ? articula la jeune Maryssa, dont le ton hésitant était on-ne-peut plus clair à propos de son avis sur la question.

Et pourtant, ni Zack, ni Jack ne saisirent la réticence de leur jolie proie.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Zack d'une voix douce, Jack et moi sommes comme des jumeaux.

\- Nés le même jour, renchérit Jack d'un ton enjoué.

\- On a toujours les mêmes idées au même moment, les mêmes envies en même temps, expliqua Zack avec ferveur.

\- On a toujours tout fait ensemble, révéla Jack avec fierté.

\- Aussi unis que des siamois ! s'écria presque Zack avec un sourire rêveur.

\- Sortir avec nous deux, c'est comme si tu sortais avec une personne, mais avec un plaisir double à la clé ! promit Jack. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

Pourtant bondé à cette heure d'affluence, le petit restaurant était désormais plongé dans un silence aussi profond que gênant. En réalité, tout le monde avait deviné la réponse que la jeune fille allait de leur donner, et se demandait simplement comment elle s'y prendrait pour ce faire.  
Tout le monde, mis à part Zack et Jack, bien entendu. Toujours convaincus de leur charme indiscutable et de la qualité de leurs techniques d'abordage, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas craindre l'orage qui se préparait.

\- Désolé les garçons, répondit précipitamment la jeune fille, je n'aime pas les roux(30), et j'ai encore douze commandes à aller chercher. Bonne chance pour la suite !

Elle s'éclipsa alors en arrière-salle et laissa les deux compères bouche-bée. Les clients du restaurant, eux, grognèrent leur déception avant de se reporter sur leur repas. Dépités, Zack fit quelques pas arrière afin d'échapper à cette humiliation au plus vite, mais une voix de femme l'interrompit dans sa démarche :

\- Moi j'aime beaucoup les roux, et je termine à 21h30. Je suis vôtre quand vous voulez mes mignons !

Ragaillardis par ces paroles encourageantes, les deux cousins se dirent que tout n'était pas perdu. L'humiliation ne serait peut-être pas totale ! Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et une lueur gourmande dans les yeux, ils se retournèrent vivement et tombèrent sur la plus fascinante… créature qui leur fût donnée à voir.

La mâchoire carrée esquissant un sourire édenté, la poitrine opulente frétillant d'excitation, de larges épaules ouvrant des bras puissants en leur direction, la vieille gérante de soixante-sept ans les observait avec une avidité non camouflée derrière ses lunettes à double foyer.(31)

Déglutissant difficilement face à tant de… puissance féminine(32), Jack fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Zack, lui, fut capable d'en balbutier quelques uns :

\- M… merci pour la proposition, on vous recontactera !

Il saisit ensuite son cousin par la manche et s'en fut en tout hâte, loin des éclats de rire moqueurs et des quolibets qui avaient envahi le restaurant.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voili voilou ! Ainsi se termine le douzième OS-Récompense ! L'avez-vous apprécié ? Avez-vous détesté ? J'avoue être un peu sorti des sentiers battus au niveau de l'écriture (surtout au début) et du langage de mes personnages. Mais comme je voulais faire un truc drôle et un peu NSFW, j'ai adopté ce style plutôt que mon écriture habituelle, plus classique et moins propice à ce genre de texte. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

 **Annexes** :

(1) **Le Pacte des Bannis** : Deuxième tome du _Cycle d'Ohenfeld_. Rédigé entre mars 2009 et décembre 2011, il fait 494 pages A5, 194 pages A4, pour 105000 mots (635000 caractères) répartis en 22 chapitres.  
(2) **La Promesse des Héritiers** : Sixième tome du _Cycle d'Ohenfeld_. La rédaction devrait commencer incessamment sous peu (mars ou avril 2017). Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que je vais mettre à l'écrire, mais pour le moment, la « maquette » comprend 24 chapitres d'une vingtaine de pages chacun. Mais cela risque de s'étoffer au fil de l'écriture, donc rien de vraiment sûr pour l'instant. **  
**(3) **Zack et Jack Weasley** : Le premier est le fils de Fred Weasley Jr (petit-fils de George) et le second est le fils d'Hugo Weasley (petit-fils de Ron). L'un comme l'autre sont les deuxièmes et derniers de leur fratrie respective, Jack étant le petit-frère de Peter Weasley (qui apparaît dans le tome 3) et Zack celui d'Emma Weasley (tome 4 principalement, je crois).  
(4) **Le Mystère des Animagi** : quatrième tome du _Cycle d'Ohenfeld_. Rédigé entre décembre 2012 et août 2013, il compte 618 pages A5, 257 pages A4, pour 153000 mots (912000 caractères) répartis en 27 chapitres.  
(5) **Le Prix du Sang** : Cinquième tome du _Cycle d'Ohenfeld_. Rédigé entre septembre 2013 et juillet 2016, il décompte 946 pages A5, 353 pages A4, pour 215000 mots (1282000 caractères) répartis en 41 chapitres.  
(6) **Zack et Jack et les cognards** : L'explication de leur traumatisme sur trouve dans « _Le Pacte des Bannis_ », second tome d'Ohenfeld. Chapitre 14, après vérification.  
(7) **Modalités de leur** **Première fois** : Hihihi ! Désolé pour les adepte du twincest #jenevisepersonne)  
(8) **Double rencard avec les Weasley** : J'en connais bien une ou deux qui serait partante à fond ^^.  
(9) **Frustration des Weasley** : Détails inspirés de « _Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers_ », lorsque Dudley reçoit ses 36 cadeaux… Chapitre deux ou trois, je crois.  
(10) **Garvoche d'Hector Vigo** : #étaletaculturecommedelaconfiture, pour reprendre l'expression de **Kara**. Sauf que là, c'est un joli épic-fail de la part de Jackounet ^^.  
(11) **Jeune pucelle innocente** : Kara, tu remplis les critères ? **  
**(12) **Les seuls qui n'avaient jamais… enfin, qui étaient toujours… bref, qui ne pouvaient se targuer de…** : Dis-le Jack ! T'es qu'un petit puceau !  
(13) **Aussi vrai que les Fondateurs étaient au nombre de quatre** : Expression de mon cru, utilisée précédemment dans un tout autre registre. Elle avait beaucoup plu à **Ewimonde93** d'ailleurs ^^.  
(14) **Le Couple Milster et ses complications** : Désolé, gros spoil des tomes 4 et 5 du _Cycle d'Ohenfeld_. ^^  
(15) Moi ça me dérange pas perso, tant qu'il est majeur… -)  
(16) **On teste la marchandise en premier et on prend les décisions ensuite** : Ça n'engage certes que moi, mais tout à fait d'accord avec Jack !  
(17) **Se remuer la louche** : Certes bien dégueulasse, cette expression sorcière vient de moi, elle est inspirée de l'expression moldue « se secouer le poireau ». Je vous souhaite un très bon appétit si vous étiez sur le point de manger :-D.  
(18) **Le couple Tithan** : Désolé, encore un spoil du tome 5 se répercutant sur le tome 6. Vous n'avez pas fini d'en avoir :-P. **  
**(19) **Grossesse de Tina** : Et oui, mégaspoiiiiil ! Avec ça, vous allez sûrement deviner la réponse à une des plus grandes énigmes de la fin du tome 1. Ne me remerciez pas, vous pourrez me lapider après ! xD **  
**(20) **Les Mortenzac, Paully, Normabella, Billyena, Sinstopher Seaienor et autres Timgory** : Encore un beau spoil comme vous les aimez (ou pas). Tous ces couples se forment à partir du Tome 6. Certains personnages accèdent à Poudlard que dans le tome 2 (pour Sally, Paul Oakman Sean et Sinead), tome 3 (pour Daryena), tome 4 pour (William Diggory) et tome 5 (pour Isabella Dashwox). **  
**(21) **La louche et le chaudron** : Bon alors, premièrement, le couple Tim/Greg est décidé depuis très peu de temps (à l'origine je voulais mettre Greg avec Alienor pour former le couple Alegory). Mais finalement, j'ai trouvé une jolie trame pour eux dans le tome 6, alors je me suis lancé. Ensuite, l'expression en question est également de mon cru. Elle est basée sur cette horripilante question que posent plein d'hétéros en voyant deux mecs ensemble. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis très fier de cette expression magique (malgré le côté bien _homo-ignorant_ de la « chose »). J'ai dû d'ailleurs stopper ma rédaction pendant dix bonnes minutes tellement je riais de ma connerie. **  
**(22) **Bal du Souvenir** : Il se déroule dans le Tome 6. **  
**(23) **Le Dalex** : Encore un spoil du Tome 6 (qui est fortement devinable à la fin du tome 5). Et oui, Dalia trouve chaussure à son pied ^^.  
(24) Le pucelage d' **Éric Hortshore** : bon euh… désolé pour les puristes, mais il se peut que votre boulet préféré le perde dans le tome 7. C'est pratiquement acté…  
(25) **Lancer l'** ** _Accio_** **sur** : Expression sorcière de mon cru qui vient de l'expression moldue « jeter le grappin sur… »  
(26) **Yeux de licorne** : Expression sorcière inventée sur la base de son équivalent moldu « yeux de biche ».  
(27) **Voir le loup-garou** : Expression sorcière également inventée, sur la base de « voir le loup » (perdre sa virginité), tout simplement.  
(28) **Normalement cortiqué** : Expression absente du dictionnaire Word. Beaucoup utilisée en psychiatrie, elle désigne quelqu'un à l'intellect ordinaire (ce qui est rare dans certains services).  
(29) **Maryssa** : Prénom inspirée d'une candidate de la première saison du **Glee Project** (elle était rousse).  
(30) Kara ! On a dit « pas taper » !  
(31) **L'apparition de la fascinante… créature** : Non prévue au départ, elle m'a été inspirée par un mini-texte de **Ialona** (une de mes deux trinômes du concours HPF et la Coupe de feu), dans lequel Gilderoy Lockhart se retrouve dans une position délicate.  
(32) **La puissance féminine** : **Kara** appelle ça « _surface de caresses optimisée_ »

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : Plus qu'un OS hommage dans ce recueil (qui risque d'arriver très très vite), et je m'attelle à la republication du « _Pacte des Bannis_ ».


	13. Révélation explosive

**Note** : Hey hey hey ! Comment allez-vous, mes jolis botrucs de printemps ? Me revoici dans ce regroupement d'OS pour vous en poster un treizième un peu particulier. En effet, comme pour celui dédié à **BrownieJune** , personne ne m'a demandé d'écrire ce petit texte. Mais en souvenir du concours de Short Edition(1) où la pétillante **Lula** **Finnigan** s'est démenée comme une tigresse pour imposer les vraies fanfics de qualité sur le Podium choisi par le public, j'ai décidé de lui écrire cet OS cadeau. Car, grâce à elle, **Brownie** et **Léa** ont pu figurer sur le podium public. Grâce à elle, une fanfic de qualité très discutable a pu être écartée de la première place du podium et laissé la place à une vraie artiste du « clavier fanfictionnel ».  
Alors pour tout cela, merci **Lula** **Finnigan** !

 **Disclaimer** : Seamus et son enthousiasme explosif sont des créations de JK Rowling. Je les emprunte juste pour gâter une fille géniale ^^.

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _À Lula Finnigan, une potterhead déjantée, à la classe inégalable, dont la page Facebook continue de nous envoûter jour après jour.  
Je dédie cet OS à son goût indiscutable pour les fanfictions de qualité._

* * *

« _Je suis moitié-moitié. Ma mère est sorcière, mon père est moldu. Ça lui a fait un sacré choc quand il l'a su !_ » (2)

oOoOo

De toutes les sources qui le connaissaient bien, tous les avis convergeaient. Patrick Finnigan(3) avait toujours été fier de son seul et unique rejeton. Chaque fois qu'on les voyait tous les deux côte à côte, on pouvait voir tout l'orgueil et la satisfaction que le papa éprouvait pour son fils si aventureux et si casse-cou. Que ce fût le long des plages de Killiney ou au cœur du Montjoy Square Park(4), il ne se passait pas un seul instant sans que le papa comblé ne regardât son fils avec admiration. Cabrioles imprudentes sur les portiques des balançoires, courses effrénées autour du bac à sable, éclats de rire emplis de joie à chaque saut dans une flaque, chacune des frasques de ce joli garnement semblait aussi gracieuse qu'une œuvre d'art aux yeux de son père.

Patrick Finnigan était un papa heureux, un mari attentionné, et un grand anthropologue du Trinity College à Dublin(5). Jeune et sportif, grand et fin, téméraire et plein d'humour(6), il n'aurait pu espérer de meilleur héritier que cette magnifique petite tête blonde(7) qu'était son Seamus. Ces longs cils bruns, ces petites taches de rousseur sur les joues et ce sourire carnassier qui précédait invariablement un délicieux rire joyeux(8)… Tous ces attributs que le fils tenait du père faisaient fondre ce dernier. Rien n'aurait pu ébranler l'amour de Patrick pour Seamus, ni celui qu'il éprouvait pour la femme remarquable qui lui avait offert ce cadeau.

Pas même cet événement on-ne-peut-plus déstabilisant qui se déroula le 15 avril 1983(9)…

oOoOo

Seamus venait juste d'avoir trois ans et ses parents lui avaient organisé une somptueuse fête d'après-midi dont ils se souviendraient longtemps. Alors que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir sur la petite propriété que les Finnigan possédaient en périphérie du Dublin(10), tous les petits enfants avec qui Seamus avait l'habitude de jouer au jardin d'enfant étaient partis. Il ne restait plus que les époux Finnigan et leur enfant autour de la petite table du salon qui – curieusement – avait accueilli un nombre incalculable de cadeaux ce jour-là(11).

Tandis que la nuit tombait, et que le petit garçon s'endormait devant sa soupe à la citrouille, Patrick lui tendit une dernière pâtisserie agrémentée de trois minuscules bougies. L'esprit bien plus concentré par cette sucrerie autrement plus intéressante que cette soupe trop orange, le petit Seamus ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et se mit à souffler aussi fort qu'il put. Mais…

Blaaaaaaaam ! Petpetpetpetpetpet ! Fiuuuuush ! (12)

Devant le regard émerveillé de son enfant, le papa interloqué contempla avec horreur le véritable feu d'artifice qui émana du petit gâteau. Étincelles rouge et or, jets de lumière bleu et rose, tourbillons sonores vert et violet, l'étonnante démonstration d'artificier fut encore plus impressionnante que la fête d'après-midi qui l'avait précédée. Cependant, seul le jeune Seamus fut en mesure d'en apprécier toute la beauté. Patrick, lui, fixait l'innocent gâteau avec une incompréhension manifeste. Lyanna(13), quant à elle, regardait son mari avec un mélange d'effroi et d'appréhension. Lorsque ce dernier s'en rendit compte, son visage se fit aussitôt froid et dur. Plus rien à voir avec les expressions émerveillées qu'il arborait toujours en présence de sa famille.

oOoOo

Au bout d'un long moment qui parut durer une éternité, il parvint à articuler :

\- C'est moi qui ai choisi ces bougies au supermarché. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas censées faire ça…

\- Je sais… souffla sa femme en baissant les yeux.

Son air coupable éveilla les soupçons du mari. Ce feu d'artifice était tout sauf normal – il ne voyait aucune fusée. Lui avait-elle caché quelque chose sur elle-même ?

\- C'est… c'est toi qui as fait ça ? osa-t-il finalement demander, voyant que sa femme si bavarde d'habitude ne réagissait toujours pas.

\- Non, lui répondit-elle simplement, ce n'est pas moi.

Aussi stupéfait qu'horrifié, Patrick braqua alors son regard vers son fils qui, inconscient du malaise de ses parents, avait commencé à dévorer goulûment ce gâteau délicieux.

\- Il… il faut qu'on parle, je crois, dit le jeune papa, dont les yeux grand ouverts ne pouvaient plus se détacher de ce fils inconnu qu'il avait toujours vu comme une merveille.

\- Je… je pense aussi, concéda- t-elle, le regard braqué sur son assiette.

oOoOo

L'explication avait duré longtemps. Les questions incessantes de Patrick avaient assailli Lyanna de telle façon qu'elle fût incapable de s'expliquer, ou de justifier ses nombreux mensonges. Patrick voulait tout savoir sur ce monde qu'elle lui décrivait et qu'elle lui avait caché jusque là. Comment avait-elle eu ces pouvoirs ? Était-ce héréditaire ? Les avait-elle reçus plus tard ? Et à quel âge ? Et comment avait-elle pu lui cacher cela ? Comment avait-elle pu les contrôler ? Où se trouvait cette école au nom farfelu qui revenait sans cesse dans la conversation ? Et si la magie existait depuis toujours ? Alors pourquoi ne disait-on rien dessus dans les journaux, les livres d'histoire et les encyclopédies ? Pourquoi toute cette culture du secret alors que cette magie aurait pu être utilisée pour le Plus Grand Bien de tous ? (14)

Cette curiosité dont faisait preuve cet éminent chercheur aurait pu rassurer la jeune femme. Mais le ton pressant, incisif et lourd de reproches avec lequel Patrick posait ses questions emplit Lyanna d'une peur sans nom. Pourrait-elle survivre sans cet homme si merveilleux ? Serait-elle capable d'éduquer Seamus sans lui ? Et si justement, il voulait partir et emporter leur enfant avec lui. Arriverait-elle à le laisser faire ? Ou devrait-elle user de la magie pour rester avec son enfant ?

oOoOo

Lorsque tout fut dit, un silence d'Inferius s'abattit sur le petit salon des Finnigan. L'obscurité de la pièce, associée à l'expression de profonde angoisse qui se lisait sur le visage de sa mère finit par inquiéter le petit Seamus. Ses grands yeux bleus aux longs cils noirs ne cessaient d'alterner entre son père et sa mère. Entre un visage figé, et une mine terrifiée. Un regard suspicieux et des paupières débordantes de larmes. Entre des poings serrés, et des doigts tremblants. Ressentant enfin le malaise qui avait gagné ses parents, le petit garçon commença à trembler lui aussi, et des larmes perlèrent également au coin de ses yeux. Mais contrairement à son habitude, il était tellement silencieux que personne ne le vit pleurer.

\- Dis quelque chose Patrick, implora Lyanna Finnigan, la gorge serrée. S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose…

Mais Patrick restait insensible à ses supplications. La mâchoire serrée, le regard figé, il avait fini par cesser de fixer ces deux êtres inconnus qui lui étaient pourtant le plus cher, et avait préféré baisser la tête sur ses poings immobiles. Voyant que son papa adoré, qui l'avait toujours contemplé avec une admiration et un amour sans bornes, fuyait ainsi son regard, le petit Seamus ne put s'empêcher de sangloter bruyamment. La voix tremblante et les yeux pleins de larmes, il se mit à répéter les mots de sa mère :

\- Dikekchoz papa ! Sitplé-dikekchoz !

Ironiquement, le charme sembla fonctionner. Les mots du petit Seamus sortirent son père de la torpeur glaciale dans laquelle il s'était muré. Très lentement, le regard froid de Patrick s'adoucit et se braqua sur le trésor de sa vie. Ce dernier avait toujours ces magnifiques longs cils qu'il tenait de lui, il avait toujours ces grands yeux bleu azur qu'il avait empruntés à Lyanna(15), et ses taches de rousseur n'avaient pas disparu. C'était lui, son fils, son trésor, sa fierté. De même que Lyanna n'avait pas changé ses cheveux roux restaient les mêmes, son regard intelligent et incisif également, sa bouche esquissait toujours les mêmes courbes selon les différentes situations. Et c'était pour cela qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, pour son sourire et son regard. Alors il devait tout faire pour les récupérer. Ainsi, la magie fonctionnerait de nouveau.

Esquissant lui-même un sourire douloureux, il se pencha vers son merveilleux fils – plus merveilleux encore qu'il le pensait – et lui apposa un léger baiser sur le front.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui murmura-t-il en étreignant Seamus contre lui.

Ce dernier se mit alors à éclater d'un délicieux rire qui résonna aux oreilles de Patrick comme la plus merveilleuses des mélodies. Un rapide regard vers Lyanna lui apprit qu'elle aussi riait, esquissant ce sourire espiègle qui l'avait tant séduit. Il l'invita à les rejoindre se blottir contre eux. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il les abandonnerait à cause de leur magie ? Comment avait-il lui-même pu le croire ? C'est vrai quoi ! Quand on a un fils capable de produire de si somptueux feux d'artifice, on reste avec lui jusqu'au bout ! (16)

* * *

 **Note de fin** :

Un grand merci à **Brownie** , **Kara** et **MissPika** pour leurs bêta-lectures sur ce texte. Leur enthousiasme pour le coup a fait plaisir à voir.

 **Annexes** :

(1) **Concours Short Edition 2016** : Cette édition a été gagnée par **BrownieJune** , en grande partie grâce à Lula. Mais outre son merveilleux « Maman, raconte-moi une histoire », je vous conseille d'aller jeter un œil à d'autres productions de ce concours. Il vous suffit d'aller sur le site de ShortEdition, et de taper les titres suivants : « Secrets les plus sombres des Forces du Mal » par **Agathe** **Valenza** , « Blanche Neige et les sept Weasley » par **Ielena** , « Seven stages of George's Grief » par **Ophélia** **Gehin** , « Dernière danse d'un vieux lion fatigué » (c'est le mien ^^), « La revanche de l'Araignée » par **Glacy** , « A la vie, à la mort » par l'excellentissime **Chupeechan,** « Adieux » par **Eilheen** , « Derrière le masque » par **Sarah** , « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort à la place de Voldemort » par **Sylvie** **Loy** , « Une longue nuit » par **Julie Cedo** , « Chatconfortant » par Léa Gerst (alias **Severso** ), « La mariée qui attendait » par **Ode Colin** , « Du balai, retour à Privet Drive » par **Delphine** **Laurent** , « Le souvenir, c'est la présence invisible » par **Nashy** , « R.A.B.» par **Ty S. Brekke** , « Un mensonge de taille » par Marine Snape Morin'stal (alias **Serpysnape** ), « Maman, je voulais que tu voles ! » par **Artemis34** , « Severus, de l'autre côté du miroir » par **Dame Licorne** , « Perdue chez les moldus » par **Lola Leonard** , « Un sort merveilleux ! » par **Kara Lee-Corn Smith** , et bien sûr « Maman, raconte-moi une histoire » par **BrownieJune.**

(2) **Je suis moitié-moitié** : Citation de Seamus dans « _Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers_ », chapitre 7 ( _Le Choixpeau Magique_ ).

(3) **Patrick Finnigan** : Nom inventé. Il n'est fait état nulle part du prénom du papa de Seamus.

(4) **La plage de Killiney et le Montjoy Square Park** : Ce sont des vrais endroits à Dublin. Je les ai choisis via Google Map. Je n'y suis pas allé quand je suis parti à Dublin.

(5) **Le métier de Patrick Finnigan** : Totalement inventé. Le Trinity College existe bien, mais il ne dispose que d'une fac de sociologie, pas d'anthropologie. Il y a bien une école supérieure à Dublin qui dispose d'un cursus d'anthropo, mais le nom me plaisait pas. Alors Fuck ! J'ai fait comme j'ai voulu !

(6) **La description de Patrick Finnigan** : Inventée également. J'avais besoin de me rincer l'œil dans mon imagination, alors je me suis lâché ^^.

(7) **Petite tête blonde** : Oui, car Seamus est blond en réalité. On a du mal à s'en rappeler, vu que **Devon Murray** (l'acteur qui joue Seamus) a les cheveux assez sombres.

(8) **Description de Seamus** : Mis à part ses cheveux blonds, on ne sait pas grand-chose de l'apparence de Seamus. Du coup je me suis basé sur **Devon Murray** pour les longs cils et les tâches de rousseur.

(9) **15 avril 1983** : Date d'anniversaire de Seamus que j'ai inventée. On sait qu'il est né avant la fin avril puisqu'il à le droit de passer son permis de transplaner dans « _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ ». Et comme le 15 avril est une date importante pour moi (date d'anniversaire de Bulma, mon adorable féline, morte en 2015 à l'âge de 17 ans), j'ai opté pour cette date. Quant à l'événement qui s'est passé en 1983, c'est également inventé à 100%.

(10) **Maison des Finnigan** : Son emplacement est complètement inventé. Comme Finnigan est un nom irlandais, et que Seamus et sa mère supportaient l'équipe d'Irlande lors de la Coupe du Monde, hop je les ai fait vivre à Dublin. C'est bien connu : tous les Irlandais vivent à Dublin, comme tous les Français vivent à Paris (dans un appart' avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel bien entendu ^^).

(11) **Table extensible** : Magie, quand tu nous tiens ! :-D

(12) **Blaaaaaaaam ! Petpetpetpetpetpet ! Fiuuuuush !** : Oui, alors… euh… désolé pour ça. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour reproduire le son d'un feu d'artifice.

(13) **Lyanna Finnigan** : Inventé. Le nom de Mrs Finnigan n'est pas cité dans « _Harry Potter et la coupe de Feu_ », « _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ » ou « _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé_ » (les tomes de Harry Potter dans lequel elle apparaît ou il y est fait mention).

(14) **Les questions de Patrick Finnigan** : Double référence ici. D'abord, l'expression « _pour le Plus Grand Bien de tous_ » fait évidemment écho au slogan de Grindelwald, révélé dans « _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ ». Ensuite, l'idée de lui faire poser toutes ces questions sans interruption, ça me vient de la _saison 8 de Charmed_ (la pire de toutes si vous voulez mon avis) dans laquelle le futur mari de Paige (déniché on-ne-sait-où) lui pose toutes ces questions en apprenant qu'elle est sorcière.

(15) **Les yeux de Lyanna Finnigan** : Oui, désolé… Le « _il a les yeux de sa mère_ » est un thème récurrent chez moi… Je l'insère souvent sans m'en rendre compte.

(16) C'est clair ! Je plussoie carrément !

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : Voilà donc comment se termine cette première partie des Genèses de Nevilli. La plupart des prochains OS-Récompenses que j'aurais à faire seront donc liés au deuxième tome du Cycle d'Ohenfeld, que je vais très vite publier, à présent que les OS du premier sont tous terminés ^^.


	14. Magie ou Destin ?

**Note** : Tout d'abord, Mea Culpa Maxima pour avoir été si longtemps absent sur la toile. En ce moment, j'essaie de me reprendre en main niveau sport et culture. Du coup, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. De plus, mes trois béta-lectrices principales n'ont pas vraiment pu beaucoup m'aider pour corriger ce texte. L'une a le nez plongé dans ses révisions pour le CAPES (croisons les fesses et serrons les doigts pour elle !), la seconde a des gros soucis de connexion internet depuis qu'elle a déménagé dans le fond du trou du cul du monde. Quant à la troisième, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui faire béta-lire le seul texte qui lui est dédié ! xD

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de la magie dans lequel évoluent mes héros appartient à JK Rowling et à elle seule. En revanche, Alienor, Milo et Scarlett sont des personnages originaux qui viennent toustes trois de mon imaginaire farfelu.

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _À Chupee Chan, une fanautrice de folie (la meilleure que je connaisse). Elle est capable de me faire aimer n'importe quelle intrigue ou n'importe quel pairing, du moment que c'est elle qui tient la plume.  
Cette histoire retrace les débuts de son personnage préféré dans le Cycle d'Ohenfeld._

* * *

Alienor Lantiem n'avait jamais réellement cru au destin.

Depuis toute petite, on lui certifiait qu'elle était spéciale, supérieure, unique ; qu'elle aurait une vie extraordinaire car elle venait d'une famille extraordinaire. On lui avait assuré que la magie qui émanait d'elle, et qu'elle tenait de ses parents, la rendait précieuse, importante, irremplaçable. Tous deux issus de prestigieuses familles de sorciers, son père comme sa mère avaient été bercés dans la doctrine sang-pur, laquelle spécifiait que la magie était puissance, et que les élus qui la maîtrisaient était voués à régner sur celles et ceux qui en étaient dépourvus. Tel était le destin d'Alienor : un grand projet au milieu duquel elle s'était retrouvée propulsée sans qu'on lui demande son avis. À peine avait-elle eu trois ans, qu'on la voyait déjà devenir la précieuse élue qui briserait le Code du Secret Magique et redonnerait aux magiciens la place qui leur revient au sommet de la Communauté moldue.

Cependant, toujours à trois ans, elle avait vu partir son père, du jour au lendemain, sans explications ni adieux véritables. Les mois qui avaient suivi, elle avait dû constater de ses propres yeux les douloureuse répercussions que le départ de Bryan Lantiem avait eu sur le corps, l'âme et l'esprit de sa femme, Mildred Lantiem, née McAllister. Encore trop jeune pour comprendre la signification du désespoir, Alienor ne fut pas épargnée par la violente descente aux enfers de sa pauvre mère. Alors qu'elle venait d'avoir quatre ans, elle fut forcée d'observer la femme qui lui avait donné la vie – celle-là même qui lui avait promis une vie de gloire et de richesses – perdre progressivement ses cheveux, sa fière stature, son assurance et son esprit.

Ce fut précisément à ce moment que la petite Alienor réalisa cette horrible vérité malgré son trop jeune âge : si vraiment sa famille avait été si extraordinaire par sa magie, alors elle n'aurait jamais dû éclater ainsi, de façon si brutale et inexplicable. Si vraiment le destin de cette petite fille de bonne famille était tout tracé par la magie qui émanait d'elle, alors pourquoi cette même magie ne lui avait pas permis de garder son papa et sa maman près d'elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle dû vivre chez cette tante hautaine et méprisante dont le mari progressiste était mort des mains de moldus trop zélés ? Pourquoi, si elle était si puissante qu'on le disait, n'avait-elle pas pu changer le cours des choses ?

Ainsi, avant même d'avoir cinq ans, l'esprit éveillé d'Alienor avait appris à se méfier des certitudes que tentaient de lui inculquer ses aînés. Certes, le vrai et le faux étaient bien trop difficiles à démêler pour une enfant de cet âge. Mais au moins, en se méfiant de tout et de tout le monde – même de sa plus proche famille – elle était persuadée qu'elle ne ressentirait plus d'aussi grande trahison que lorsqu'elle avait vu son père tourner le dos à sa mère. Cette méfiance et ce détachement avaient fait d'elle l'enfant le plus distant et le plus hautain de l'Histoire de la Magie. Considérant à tort cette attitude, inhabituelle pour un enfant, comme une preuve supplémentaire de la noblesse d'âme de la fillette, la famille d'adoption de cette dernière avait redoublé de zèle et d'insistance dans la préparation d'Alienor à son inéluctable destin.

Mais comme nous l'avons précisé au début de ce texte, la jeune Lantiem n'avait jamais considéré le destin comme une donnée fiable dans l'équation compliquée qu'était la vie d'une jeune sorcière de noble rang. Alors elle avait préféré ne compter que sur elle-même pour guider sa vie. Très vite, elle avait compris que vivre sous le rayon des _Lumos maxima_ ne lui attirerait que des ennuis et la destinerait probablement au même sort que sa pauvre mère. Elle avait donc préféré se placer dans l'ombre de son cousin – tout aussi brillant qu'elle, mais bien plus arrogant, pour découvrir en toute furtivité les tréfonds machiavéliques et les sombres desseins de la famille McAllister. Jouant ainsi la carte de la sombre cousine effacée, Alienor avait donc vu et entendu bien plus de secrets que ces idiots finis qui agissaient en pleine lumière pour découvrir la vérité.

Ce fut à cette occasion que, quelques semaines après ses huit ans, la jeune Lantiem se retrouva en train de suivre son jeune cousin et la perfide sœur de ce dernier dans les bas-fonds des souterrains du Manoir McAllister. Alienor n'avait jamais aimé Scarlett, l'aînée des enfants de la tante Pretoria, cette « bonne âme » qui l'avait recueillie. Dès son plus jeune âge, la jeune fille au destin tragique avait su lire dans le regard de sa cousine plus âgée toute l'arrogance, la suffisance et la jalousie animant celle qui aurait tant voulu être l'élue. Elle aurait probablement vendu père et mère si cela pouvait l'aider à dévoiler les merveilles de la magie aux yeux de tous. Pourtant, ce jour-là, la jeune Lantiem savait qu'il lui était important de filer au train son cousin tremblant de peur et sa cousine gorgée d'assurance et d'ambition. Certes, la pénombre dans laquelle étaient plongés les souterrains du Manoir n'était pas rassurante le moins du monde. Mais elle savait que si Scarlett s'y était engouffrée, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ainsi, au bout de quelques minutes à suivre ses deux cousins, elle finit par leur fausser compagnie, intriguée par une drôle de lueur qui émanait d'une pièce voisine.

Le visage animé d'une expression à la fois prudente et curieuse, la jeune Lantiem poussa lentement la porte et s'engouffra sans un bruit dans la pénombre de la pièce au milieu de laquelle luisait un inquiétant objet dont elle n'arrivait pas bien à définir les contours…

\- Un livre ? murmura-t-elle à voix basse, lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas de cette intrigante source de lumière.

L'esprit alerte, le corps tendu à l'extrême, tout son être lui hurlait de ne surtout pas toucher à cet ouvrage qui trônait sur un antique pupitre lequel semblait ne tenir que par magie. Cependant, était-ce la curiosité, l'audace ou l'inconscience de cette jeune fille si mystérieuse qui la poussa à ignorer son instinct ? Il est impossible d'apporter une réponse définitive à cette question. Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, à 16h48, alors que son cousin Milo fuyait à toutes jambes les sombres recoins de ce labyrinthe macabre, talonné par une Scarlett hilare, Alienor s'empara du grimoire intitulé « La maîtrise des forces les plus sombres ». Fascinée par l'aura de puissance et de mystère qui émanait de l'ouvrage, elle commença à tourner les pages, et s'arrêta net à un chapitre qui traitait du maléfice le plus sombre qu'elle eût jamais vu de sa courte vie.

\- Les _Ombres Tueuses_ ! lut-elle à haute voix.  
Puis tournant encore un peu plus les pages de l'antique volume, elle laissa échapper un :  
\- Magnifique !

Non, Alienor Lantiem ne croyait pas au destin. Mais elle croyait en la magie. Car c'était bien Elle qui l'avait amenée à l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait à présent ; juste devant le grimoire qui allait, des années plus tard, lui permettre de maîtriser la plus grande botte secrète de son répertoire magique.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voili voilou ! Ton OS récompense est enfin publié Chupee ! J'espère qu'il te plaira. Surtout qu'il n'a pas été béta-lu comme les autres. Je croise les fesses et je serre les doigts, comme dirait l'autre xD.

 **Annexes** :  
1 _Précieuse, importante, irremplaçable_ : Cette idée de renforcement personnel me vient du superbe livre « La couleur des sentiments », dans lequel la bonne noire Aibileen répète ces mots à la petite Mae Mobley qui ne bénéficie malheureusement pas assez de l'attention de ses parents.

2 _McAllister et Lantiem_ : ce sont deux familles de sang-pur inventées, qui ne figurent donc pas sur le registre des 28.

3 _La magie est Puissance_ : Repris de « Harry Potter et les reliques de la Mort », c'est le slogan du nouveau ministère.  
4 _Mildred McAllister_ : sœur jumelle de Mordred McAllister, le papa de Scarlett, Vindicus et Milo  
5 _Mort de Mordred McAllister_ : Elle est dépeinte dans l'OS récompense « On l'appelait Scary », publié dans Les Genèses de Nevilli.

6 _Vivre sous le rayon des Lumos Maxima_ : Inventé. Version sorcière de l'expression « Vivre sous le feu des projecteurs.

7 _L'escapade d'Alienor dans les sous-sols du Manoir_ : Événement évoqué dans le tome 4 du Cycle d'Ohenfeld (« Le mystère des Animagi »).  
8 _Filer au train de Milo_ : J'en connais certaines (et certains) que ça n'aurait pas déplu xP.

9 _Ne tenir que par magie_ : C'est souvent le cas dans le monde des sorciers.

10 _La botte secrète d'Alienor_ : Pour la découvrir en live et en stéréo, il vous faudra attendre la publication des derniers chapitres du tome 5. Mais je peux vous assurer que ça vaut le coup ! :P

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : Bon bah finalement, la partie 1 des Genèses de Nevilli ne se terminera pas avec la Révélation Explosive dédiée à **Lula Finnigan**. Car oui, en allant jusqu'à la 100ème et la 150ème review, **Chupee** et **Ty** ont gagné toutes deux leur OS à elles. Du coup, après ce texte-là, un autre centré sur un personnage choisi par **Ty** clôturera définitivement cette partie des Genèses. Enfin… sauf si quelque réussit à atteindre la 200ème review. Mais ça, ce sera pas de sitôt. En attendant, je vous retrouverai pour ce dernier texte que je vais bientôt commencer à rédiger.


End file.
